Fortified Blade
by kstefan88
Summary: Shinsetsu Noriko, curious about what love is like, works hard to get her parents approval to enter a co-ed high school. When her life there finally starts, her world gets turned upside down by Kyoka Katana, who allows her to see a love she'd have never expected. Sidestory, OC, CC in later chapters, AU not intended, detailed summary inside, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's notes:_

 _Welcome to Fortified Blade!_

 _After having getting hooked on shoujo-ai anime/manga lately, I wanted to try and write a shoujo-ai story myself. It will be featuring mainly OCs and it might take a few chapters before canon characters make their first appearance. Technically, you could consider this a side story that I plan to entangle with the canon story of the manga at some point, though I can really not promise in exactly what way that will happen, since the manga is slowly but steadily ongoing._

 _The M rating is there because, at least at some points, the story will get as graphic as the site allows it, so consider that when reading._

 _Also, this is the first time I am using first-person-narration, so if anything feels off or is unclear, be so kind to point it out. That being said,_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Edit: minor corrections in typing/tenses/wording_

* * *

 **Fortified Blade – Chapter 1**

 **1-1: My high school life could not have started any worse**

I remember the day clearly when my life would suddenly take an 180 degree turn. It was the first day of my high school career. And, how it is always bound to happen to me when something as important as that was about to happen, after oversleeping, missing my bus, trying to run to the train station, being passed by another bus I could have taken and missing two trains and in addition to that getting lost on my way to my new school, I was running awfully late.

Really, I could as well have just gone back home to call in sick.

But that was not the kind of person I was. You see, my parents have always been rather strict with me. Especially because they were afraid that I would be distracted from my studies by going to a co-educational school. Hence, I had spent my three years of middle school in an all girls school. However, unlike most of the other girls there, I was interested. What were my parents trying to protect me from? I did read about it in magazines, manga (which I had to thoroughly hide), novels and TV dramas – about the thing called love. And from everything I knew it must have been something truly amazing.

I was a very diligent person. Not necessarily good at what I did, but I always saw it through to the best of my ability. And I wanted to know, know what romance, dating and love were like. So I had made a deal with my parents: would I constantly place in the top 100 of my school during my third year in middle school I could go to whatever school I wanted. At first they were against that idea, but after showing them how earnest I was about it they agreed.

And, what do you know, if you work hard enough you can do the thing.

So, after everything I had done in order to be finally able to go to a co-educational school I had to be late on my first day. Very late.

When I arrived on the school grounds the opening ceremony had already begun. Luckily, I had looked up what class I would be in beforehand, so I somehow managed to slip in and place somewhere between all the students and hoped that I would not stick out.

After the ceremony was over I went to the staff office to find my homeroom teacher and apologize for what had happened.

"Excuse me, please."

A teacher, likely in his 50s directed his gaze at me.

"How may I help you?"

"I am Shinsetsu Noriko from class 1-C. I apologize, but due to circumstances that are completely my fault I missed homeroom. May I talk to my homeroom teacher?"

I had bowed down very, very deeply before I said that. And I was embarrassed beyond good and evil. Hatsuoka was a very prestigious school and getting in there was a very difficult task. And yet, at my very first day, I had to go out of my way to make myself seem like a slacker.

"Matsuda-sensei has already headed for his next class. But I'm sure you will be able to talk to him during lunch break. Also, you should be heading to your next class now. Kyoka-san, the representative elected for your class, is here. You should go with her."

He pointed at a tall girl standing across the room, discussing something with another teacher. When I looked at her I was taken aback for a moment. I think, that, up to today, I have never seen a person as beautiful as her again. Her hair was so black that it seemed that even the brightest light would have been completely absorbed by it. Her ponytail that reached down below her hips seemed to leave a shadow when ever it moved around due to her elegant gestures. Her skin was spotless and so bright one could have said it was white. And then, when she moved around and began walking towards me, my heart skipped a beat as my gaze was met by that of her deep, black eyes.

The teacher I had talked to said something to her and as she answered, her deep, soothing voice cleared my mind of every last thought. Without being able to say anything I followed her out of the staff room and then just walked behind her, not daring to be next to her, because I was afraid of tainting her image by doing so.

I wonder what kind of face I had back then. But I am sure it was filled with amazement.

"Tardy on your first day. That's bold, Shinsetsu-san."

Unable to react in any other way I froze stiff, somehow managed to bow down and apologized all over again.

"Don't apologize to me. It is of no concern to me how you decide to go about your education."

"You are right… I'm sorry."

I stumbled over those words. She sighed.

"There you go apologizing to me again. Try to listen to what people tell you."

"You… you're right. I'm sorry."

I had said it again.

"How long are you going to stand there? I will leave you behind."

I managed to snap out of it and caught up to her, just to walk behind her again. My gaze was glued to the ground and I knew that my face was bright red at that moment. Getting lectured by the class representative right on the first day, on top of that by a person as beautiful and intimidating as her – my high school life could not have started any worse.

* * *

 **1-2:** **I instantly realized that I had gotten myself worked up for nothing**

I somehow managed to get through the rest of the day. I had been able to talk to Matsuda-sensei and to apologize to him. I had even managed to get to know some of my classmates. To be frank, I had been nervous going to a school like Hatsuoka. I had imagined that the students there would be a bit more stiff – but apparently Kyoka-san was an exception.

During the rest of the day I had often caught myself looking at her. Not that anybody could have blamed me. Not only was she utterly beautiful, she also had a fragility about her that made me think that she'd shatter to bits if I touched her – and yet had an aura so intimidating that not the hungriest pack of wolves could have begun to compare to her. And, though I had not thought about the meaning of that at all, our eyes had met several more times that day. Of course, whenever our gazes met, I instantly looked away. For some reason I had no means of knowing, I found it embarrassing to directly look at her face.

After the rest of the school day had ended rather peacefully despite me being scolded for not paying attention in class – as just stated, for some reason it had been elsewhere – I was about to head home with a classmate.

And when I opened my shoe locker my heart stood still for a moment. In there lay a letter in a pink envelope with a heart sticker keeping it closed. My inability to process what was going on had shown clearly on my face and the fact that I was not proceeding to change my shoes got my classmate's attention.

"What is it?"

Kitani-chan, who I had intended to head home with, had asked that question, leading to me slamming my locker shut. What was going on? What was that rose colored envelope doing in my locker? Wasn't that obviously a love letter? No, no, that couldn't be, not on my first day. Was it a prank? Punishment for me being tardy? Had I angered someone?

Hastily I opened the locker again, confirmed that there was indeed a letter, took it out and, while saying that I had forgotten something, rushed off.

After finding myself a spot where I thought I could read it without being found out I sat there. For quite a while, just staring at that letter in my hands. I felt like I was in a Manga. Things like that wouldn't happen in real life, of that I thought I was sure. But I had wanted to go to a co-educational school in order to find out what love and romance were. Still, at that very moment I was so nervous that I couldn't even read the letter. But, if it really was a genuine love letter, wouldn't I have hurt someones feelings by not at least reading it?

I had pondered about what to do for quite a while before I was finally able to open and read it.

"Please come to the north side of the school rooftop after school."

That was all the letter said. And still, the moment I had laid eyes on the girlish handwriting I instantly realized that I had gotten myself worked up for nothing. Of course a girl would not confess to me. I let out a long sigh. And then I realized something. Taking a look at my wristwatch I realized that it was almost past five. Without a second thought I rushed off, hoping that the sender would still be waiting.

* * *

 **1-3:** **In the end I didn't even get to say what I had intended to**

Impatience. Was that how that feeling was called? Or anticipation? I had been standing up there, all alone, left to my thoughts and those feelings in my chest for what could have been hours. She read it, didn't she? Did I put it in the right one?

No, I wouldn't have screwed up like that, because, that day, I had fallen in love.

Have you ever felt how everyone around you is the same, dull person and they're all just wrapped in different skins? They listen to the same music, have the same, meaningless conversations, put on masks in order to fit their surroundings, aren't honest with themselves. And even when they ponder about whether to show their true feelings, they usually can't make up their mind or decide against it.

I have always been different. And that's why I would also be bold that day.

The moment I had seen her in the staff room, all flustered because she had been late on her first day, blushing and fidgeting with her fingers, I felt like I wanted to see much, much more of that. How long had it been like I met someone showing their feelings openly like that? I knew instantly that I had fallen for her.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard the door to the rooftop being opened in a hurry. I was facing away from it, my gaze directed to nowhere, when I could hear her heavy breathing as she tried to catch her breath. And that made me all the more nervous. But… with both of us being too nervous in that situation, nothing good would ever come out of it. So I took a deep breath, hoping she would not notice, in order to calm myself.

I slightly turned my head and regarded her out of the corner of my eye. She had stemmed her hands onto her knees and her upper body was waving with the rhythm of her breaths. Despite it being April already it was still cold enough for me to see clouds of humidity coming out of her mouth, making me grip the fence I was standing at tighter.

"Letting me wait when I got something important to talk to you about. That's pretty bold."

Still not able to change her posture she raised her gaze to meet mine. And seeing that confused look on it, her steaming red cheeks and beads of sweat running down her forehead and temples – I swear I could have eaten her back then.

I turned around and slowly took some steps towards her until we were just a meter apart, not missing a single instant of the lively changes in that fir green eyes of hers.

She managed to stand up somewhat straight again.

"Kyoka-san, I'm..."

"… sorry?

Her already clearly visible blush intensified.

"I should be apologizing, surprising you like that right on our first day here."

Before she could react I took another big step towards her. At that moment I could almost hear her heart pound. And I knew exactly how she felt, because for me it was the same. Not a single shred of doubt was within me after having seen that adorable girl in the state she was as I spoke up.

"There is something important I need to tell you. Will you listen to what I have to say?"

She straightened up completely. Though not easing up in the slightest I could see that she had become significantly more honest. Did she know what was coming for her? I made it pretty obvious, did I not?

"Yes, I will."

Suddenly I became nervous again. But at this point there was no turning back, so I went for it.

"Is there someone you like at the moment?"

Her mouth opened slightly and a shimmer of utter beauty went through that lively eyes of hers. The letter she had still been holding in her right hand dropped to the ground as she released it. And at that moment I knew that I had hit the mark.

"Th-there's… not… r-really..."

That wouldn't happen. I wouldn't let her get away with that half-assery. Without warning I placed my hands on the sides of her neck and pulled her face so close to mine that a sheet of paper would have barely fit between or lips, almost making her trip. She was so short compared to me that I had to slightly bend down to keep the posture we had gotten in. Her hands slipped to the sides of my chest where they tightly grasped my uniform. Her eyes had opened widely and were sparkling with all kinds of emotions and her hot breath was tickling my face.

"If that is the case, why is you heart racing like that then?"

I had whispered that so faintly that I wasn't sure if she had actually heard me. But with our chests being pushed together like they were there was no way I could have been mistaken. This girl had fallen for me and I would make her admit it.

"I… I don't..."

I quieted her down as I closed the distance between our lips. She had started pinching the sides of my chest as her eyes slowly closed, pushing a few teardrops out. And then I closed my eyes, too.

As our tongues where gently fondling each other and I could hear our stifled moans, she kept pinching the sides of my chest. And even though it hurt really bad and would be sure to leave marks, I knew she didn't do it to make me stop. It was her way of clinging to me. And it made me the happiest person on earth.

But that bliss shouldn't last long. Without warning she suddenly ended our kiss forcefully by shoving me away, making me trip and fall onto my rear.

"I-I'm sorry!"

Before I knew it she had shouted that, turned around and ran away. I hadn't even been able to take another look at her face. I let my self fall onto my back and placed both of my hands atop my heart which was beating at a strength and speed I didn't think was even possible for a human without it bursting.

I sighed. Then a bright, probably utterly stupid looking grin of joy appeared on my face.

"Aw man, I screwed that one up."

In the end I didn't even get to say what I had intended to.

* * *

 **1-4: I had totally forgotten about that**

"What do I do?"

That I had been mumbling the whole morning. And even though I had been walking unnaturally slowly I had somehow ended up in front of the school gates, on time at that.

I hadn't slept much the night before. No, that was an understatement. I had not slept at all. What had happened the day before on the rooftop between me and Kyoka-san hadn't left me alone for even a second. Even standing right there in front of the school gates I only could think about that. How would I be able to face her after what she did, what I did?

Kissing me suddenly like that I was unable to tell what she was thinking. What had she called me out for? Had she wanted to confess to me?

"No, no, no, no, no."

I was violently shaking my head while saying that. There was just no way that was possible. We were both girls after all.

Well, that was what I would have liked to think. But, those feelings that I've had during that time, when she kissed me, that huge wave of colorful emotions – no matter how I looked at it, could it have been anything besides love? But if so, why? Why now? If it was true… if I really liked girls, why would I, after spending my middle schools years with only girls, fall in love right on my first day in high school? It wasn't possible.

It really wasn't possible.

I let out the biggest sigh of my life so far.

"What's with that big sigh, Noricchi?"

Gasping in surprise I turned around to spot Kitani-chan.

"Ah… I… it's… good morning, Kitani-chan."

My voice had become fainter with each word, earning me merely puzzled looks from her. I tried to pull myself together – and tell a little lie.

"Ah, I'm really sorry. I just thought about facing everyone after screwing up so much yesterday."

Well, not all of that was a lie, though. Actually, it was pretty much the truth.

Before I knew it, Kitani-chan had grabbed my hand and was dragging me towards the lockers.

"We need to hurry!"

"Wh-why? We've still got twenty minutes."

"But you need to let me copy the English assignment, Noricchi!"

Shit. Shit! I had totally forgotten about that.

* * *

 **1-5: And I could just sit there**

Fifteen minutes before classes would start, Kitani-chan and I were desperately trying to do our English homework. Because of my thoughts circling around the rooftop incident, I had totally forgotten to do it. Well, even if I had remembered, I doubt I would have been able to do it. Even then I was still too nervous to get any work done.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and noticed a face right next to mine. The moment I realized whose it was my heart almost stopped.

"Being grandiosely late on your first they and doing homework right before classes start on your second day. There is a limit to being bold. What are you, a delinquent?"

My heart was pounding heavily and my face felt hot, was likely bright red. Her hand was touching my shoulder and her face was so close to mine, that I had felt her breath when she was scolding me just then. And to top it off her gaze was so enchanting, that I was unable to take my eyes off it.

"I… you… I mean."

There I went, unable to say a straight line to that person again. All the memories of the day before suddenly poured into my mind yet again, as if it had happened just moments before.

And what was with her, approaching me as if nothing had happened? Had she only been playing with me, after all? And why did she only scold me, but not Kitani-chan?

A notebook being slapped onto my head brought me back into reality.

"I asked you if you want to copy mine. Listen when people are talking."

"Oh… I… is it okay?"

"If it wasn't I wouldn't offer it."

"Thank you!"

"Oh, so you can answer a question properly?"

She had said that under her breath, letting out a sigh. Before I could say anything she told us to make it quick since time was running out. A look on my wristwatch told me that she was right and both Kitani-chan and I began to copy the assignment.

Right before the bell would ring, we were done and I handed the notebook back to Kyoka-san, who had been standing next to me all the time. And just when I thought that, if it was a normal situation like that, I could probably act normally around her, she had to go and make me feel all fuzzy again.

"Meet me at the rooftop after school."

And before I had a chance to react she had already went back to her seat.

"Oh, Noricchi, are you having a date?"

"D-don't say nonsense like that! S-she's probably j-just going to lecture me again!"

Then the teacher walked in and everyone rushed back to their respective seats. And I could just sit there, heart pounding, involuntarily staring at Kyoka-san.

* * *

 **1-6: It was too late – I had broken her heart**

The day had been gone in a flash. After our encounter right before the first lesson had started, I hadn't talked to Kyoka-san again. And I have felt awkward the whole day. Just like the day before I found myself staring at her all the time – but not once she looked back at me. And then, after classes had ended, when she was about to leave the classroom, she had looked at me, even though for but a moment, with that endlessly deep gaze of hers.

With the situation as it was I had to muster all my courage to even get out of my seat. When I took a look around I realized that I was the only one left in the classroom. Even Kitani-chan had left, probably trying to say "bye" to me, but I had just not noticed.

Just what had that Kyoka-san done to me to make me feel like this? I was pondering about it while slowly walking through the hallways to my destination, the rooftop. Never before in my life had I been this confused, this nervous, this anxious like that – and yet I was strangely looking forward to seeing her.

When I finally arrived at the door that would lead to the rooftop my heart was pounding like crazy again. Yet again I was unable to move a single muscle for minutes. What would happen if I now stepped out there? Memories of our kiss were filling my mind again at a rate that made me dizzy. Would she kiss me again? That was all I could think about.

"What should I do?"

"How about you come out here already?"

Instantly, as following a command, I slammed open the door and rushed out – running right into Kyoka-san who instantly grabbed me by my upper arms and pulled me what felt to be even closer to her than the day before. As our gazes met my knees seemed to turn into jelly and I felt like I could melt away at any second. Yet again our chests were so close that I could feel her heartbeat and her gentle gaze seemed to draw me in.

"Close your eyes."

When she said that with the gentlest of voices, I felt, that whatever resistance was left in my body was collapsing like a house of cards. So I obeyed.

Then, suddenly, she let her arms slide around my head and pushed my face against her chest tightly. Intensely I could take in the faintly sweet smell of her body while her hands were sliding through my hair, making a mess of it. But for a reason I could not explain even today, it all felt so good that I could not bring myself to complain, let alone resist. So I embraced her back, letting my hands gently glide up her back, having them rest on her shoulders and pulling her even closer.

"I apologize for startling you yesterday."

I buried my face even deeper into her warm chest as if to stop her heart, which was pounding as if it wanted to jump right out of it, from doing so.

"I'm sorry, too. I didn't know what to do and then went and attacked you like that."

She opened our embrace up a little so she could look at my face. And I could see hers. It had become slightly red and there was the faintest of smiles on it. And if I really hadn't fallen in love with her until then, that was the exact moment I did.

"Yesterday I asked you a question. Do you still remember?"

My hearth began to throb even more than it already was.

"You… asked me… whether there is someone I like, right?"

"Yes. Will you answer that question today?"

"I think, there is someone I like."

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Still not giving me a proper answer, I see."

She then opened the embrace completely, letting her hands slide down my arms and then gently took my hands, placing her fingers between mine. Her face had become honest, the smile had vanished. And even though I was certain what was about to come, though I had somehow been able to convince myself I'd be prepared, my mind was almost blank.

"There is something I need to tell you, so please listen carefully."

"Yes."

"Yesterday I fell in love with you."

My heart almost stopped and I suddenly felt as light as a feather.

"The moment I saw you, I was convinced: I want to be with you. And I was convinced that you feel the same for me. I know, I might seem pushy. No, I probably am. But I am not going to leave you alone until you admit it."

Then she let go of my hands, making a step back. I could just stand there and look into her eyes, unable to say or do anything. All I felt were the raging beats of my heart pulsating throughout my body.

"Will you please… answer my feelings?"

That question caused a maelstrom of emotions and thoughts within me. I could tell that Ryoka-san was absolutely serious and I hated myself for having doubted her before. How should I, who had absolutely no experience with love, who just came to a co-educational school in order to just find out what it even is, answer an upright person like her? No, rather, how _could_ I even answer her? What right did I have? I had only been thinking about the pettiest things, how everything went on so fast and how we were both girls, while she had mustered all her courage to tell me how she feels. There was no way I was worthy of her, regardless of what I felt.

Distress took over. I had lost what little confidence I had and my gaze dropped right to the ground. I was shaking and wildly fidgeting with my fingers as I stumbled the greatest amount of nonsense I could possibly have in that situation.

"I… You see… I'm… really grateful for your feelings. Nobody… has ever looked at me like that. I'm so… overwhelmed… that someone like you… would say that you fell in love with me. I'm… really… truly…. happy. But… someone like me couldn't possible…"

A resounding slap tore me out of my stammering.

"A person like me? A person like you?"

She was yelling.

"How dare you say such nonsense? Why would you even care who we are as long as we hold such feelings for each other? Are you really that shallow of a person? Have I been that wrong?"

"I… don't really…"

"Fine, I got it! If I couldn't see that much then it is me who is to blame!"

While hearing those words I had risen my gaze again. Unconsciously it was following her as she rushed past me. And I would never forget how her face looked: overrun with tears and snot and painted in utter desperation it was ugly – and it was all my fault. It felt like time had slowed down to almost standing still as I twirled around, trying to reach out my hand to her, as she slammed the rooftop door behind her.

It was too late.

I had broken her heart.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I wanted to know what love was like**

 **\- END -**

 _Author's notes:_

 _I am not going to say anything about an update schedule, because I know from experience that that can be a real motivation killer._

 _I hope all of you liked what I have done so far, and if you want to, please share your thoughts. See you around,_

 _kstefan88_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's notes:_

 _Man, Mei appeared sooner than I had planned, but I hope y'all will like it. Nothing more to say, so,_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Fortified Blade – Chapter 2**

 **2-1: I could barely handle it**

"How has it come to this?" I had been asking myself that question nearly every day after being rejected by Shinsetsu-san. From the moment I first met her, I had been in love with her. And from her way of acting around me, I knew, that the same had happened to her, that she felt the same towards me. Or I thought I knew. But when I confessed to her, her words were clearly betraying what I was sure she felt.

Ever since I could remember, I had trusted my ability to judge people more than anything else. I could tell if someone was honest, lying or keeping something from me. I could tell whether someone was happy, sad, angry and to which degree they were hiding it from those who couldn't tell. And one of the reasons I rarely got along with others was, that it felt like they were lying to me. Only very few people I had met up to that point were different. And even among them, Shinsetsu-san was an exception. Each of her thoughts and emotions were, at all times, written all over her face and body. The fact that she didn't even try to hide them, was the reason I fell in love with her in the first place. And I really thought I had figured her out.

I had gone and confessed to her eventually anyways, because that is how I had always been doing things. I wouldn't hide how I feel, because I felt that was wrong. I would always go out of my way to make my feelings clear to everybody. With words, that was. Showing them as openly as she did, was something I was not good at – and I really disliked myself for it. And yet I had gone and kissed her out of the blue.

Thinking about it while our teacher was scribbling things onto the chalkboard made my heart throb. I slightly turned my head around to catch a glimpse of Shinsetsu-san out of the corner of my eyes, as I did every so often. And, yet again, it would make my heart ache, seeing her paying attention to class as if there was nothing on her mind. But I could tell, tell, that there _was_ something on her mind.

And I hoped it was me.

But I wondered, were my hopes in vain? After all, she had turned me down. And I had reacted in an awful way. Those words she had said to me, how a person like her couldn't possibly be together with me, had hurt me so deeply, that I had become unable to act properly. I slapped her and yelled at her, told her, she was a shallow person and in the end ran away. It was not the fact, that she had turned me down. Of course, it hurt, but at that moment I had thought, she was saying those things because she couldn't admit to her feelings. And I was disappointed, in her and myself.

It was only afterwards, after hours and days of thinking, that I began to realize, that I might have misunderstood her. In the heat of the moment I hadn't realized it, but I had come to the conclusion, that she had indeed spoken her true feelings. Even though she had not said it properly – she rarely did that anyways – she had told me, that she was in love with me. I strongly believed that, and I can't deny that there was a lot of wishful thinking on my end involved. But for a reason I couldn't grasp, she wouldn't dare stand besides me.

I knew I needed to talk to her about it. But then we hadn't spoken a word to each other for almost two weeks. I can't remember how often I had run possible scenarios in my head in order to figure out how to approach her, talk to her and come to a conclusion the both of us would be able to agree on. And each and every time I kept asking myself "what am I doing?" That wasn't like me. I had always been straight forward, encountered things head on. And yet I couldn't bring myself to talk to the girl I loved. Where had all my confidence gone? I had been in love before, I knew about it not always being easy, but I had always been able to do something.

But for some reason my mind wouldn't work the moment Shinsetsu-san became involved. I let out a sigh. Apparently it was a pretty audible one, because the teacher reacted to it.

"Is there something the matter, Kyoka-san?"

I got embarrassed and hence stumbled over my words.

"N-no, it's n-nothing."

"Are you sure? You seem a little absentminded, are you not feeling well?"

"I-i'm fine, really!"

I lied. At that moment I lied about my feelings for the first time I could remember. I was not feeling well, not at all. But what good would it have done me to admit it at that moment, with Shinsetsu-san in the same room at that? I was pretty sure, even though she didn't show it as obviously as she usually would, that it was bothering her in one way or another, too. "I can't burden her" was what I thought back then. And it was so unlike me.

"Well, will you come forward, then, and solve this problem?"

Barely snapping out of it I affirmed, got out of my seat and, probably because I was still embarrassed, didn't focus, stumbled over my own feet and fell down, startling the students around me.

Before I knew it, someone was already helping me to sit up.

"Are you all right?"

When I looked at her, my gaze got caught in her vivid, fir green eyes. Without thinking, with the faintest of voices, inaudible to anyone else, I cried out to her.

"I am not."

Shinsetsu-san helped me up. I was so embarrassed of myself and yet so glad she had come rushing to me instantly, that I could barely handle it and was on the verge of tears.

"Sensei, I think I should bring her to the nurse's office. So she can lay down for a bit."

"I understand. Make sure she gets some rest. She seems really out of it."

Without me being able to react much, she laid my arm over her shoulders and supported me on our way out to the hallways.

* * *

 **2-2: That's also a promise**

Neither of us had said a word on the way to the nurse's office. Before I knew it, I sat on one of the beds while Shinsetsu-san was tending to my knee, which I had apparently scraped. I hadn't even noticed. While she was doing that, she had such a gentle smile on her face, that I couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again. Was it okay for her to think she shouldn't stand besides me? Wasn't rather I the one unworthy of her? The moment she saw I was in trouble, she had come rushing to me without a second thought. It was that very moment I realized that I, too, had been on her mind all the time. Yet I, who had always taken pride in being able to convey my feelings, hadn't even tried to talk to her.

"I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?"

She had exclaimed that with a very startled and worried face. It was only then, that I realized, that tears had begun to roll down my face. Hastily I began to try and wipe them away, but they just wouldn't stop coming.

"That's not it. That's not it!"

Seeing me in the pitiful state I was, Shinsetsu-san arose, gently laid her hands on the back of my shoulders and pulled me into a tight embrace. And that time, I was the one, whose hands tightly grasped her uniform on the sides of her chest and desperately clung to them. Her right hand slid up the back of my neck and rested there, while her fingers caringly caressed the back of my head. I dug my face deeper and deeper into her shoulder and let everything out.

"I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry! I said so many terrible things to you because I misunderstood! And yet you came to my aid as if nothing had happened! First I was putting needless pressure on you without considering how you felt at all and then I couldn't even bring myself to talk to you about it! I'm such a terrible person..."

"I see."

That whisper of her right next to my ear made my crying stop instantly. She slowly broke our embrace and fondly took my hands, placing her fingers between mine. She then stepped as close to the bed as possible, placing one of her legs between mine, and looked at me with the most affectionate eyes, completely taking my breath away.

"So that is how you have felt all the time. I'm sorry for not noticing. But I need to apologize, too."

Despite her tender gaze, her face was honest to a degree that I had no means of saying anything. It was painted red from the guilt she felt and there were teardrops forming in the corners of her eyes. For but a moment she lowered her gaze, but then rose it right a gain. It was filled with a determination I didn't know of her.

"Will you listen to me until the very end?"

"I will."

There was nothing more I could say to the person in front of me. I knew, that I needed to take in every last word, every shimmer of her eyes, every twitch in her face, how ever small it might be, so I wouldn't go and misunderstand her again.

"All I am good at is working hard. I'm not clever or talented in anything. All I ever did ever since I can remember, was being persistent. And one thing I was being persistent at was wanting to experience what love is. I have been to an all girls school the last three years and was sure, in order to achieve that experience, I needed to go to a co-educational school. And then, when I met you, I was confused. Those feelings I developed for you in nearly an instant, I don't understand them at all. Why, why now? That's the question I have no answer for. You, on the other hand, knew right from the very start how you felt about me and that you wanted to be with me. I felt that I, who had no knowledge about love, who didn't understand anything at all, would only end up hurting you if I decided to be with you. I understand that now. But back then, when you confessed to me, I was not able to relay those feelings to you. Incompetent as I am, I ended up saying things that hurt you. For that, I apologize."

What had I been thinking all that time? She hadn't not being honest with herself. She didn't think of her as inferior to me. All she had wanted to, was to not hurt me. I can't even begin to describe how cheap I felt at that moment. Had I only paid as much attention to her as I had thought I had, things might have gone differently from the very start. At that very moment I had to fight the urge to jump up, fling my arms around her and soothe all her pain away with my kisses.

But I couldn't. I had promised to hear her out. I wouldn't go and make the same mistake all over again.

"I still don't understand what those feelings are that I have for you. Thus, I can't answer your feelings for now. However, I will do whatever I can to figure it out. That's a promise. And once I do, if you are still willing to listen, I will give you the proper answer you deserve."

The tears that had dried while Shinsetsu-san had been talking, began to flow again. They were accompanied by a wide smile of mine.

"I understand. I will wait for you. That's also a promise."

Seeing the relieve in her face after I had said that – I had never been this happy before.

* * *

 **2-3: I really didn't want to see that person**

I stretched after finally being done with my homework. Hatsuoka had a reputation of giving lots of it, I had known that before enrolling there, but, honestly, that reputation it had was an understatement. Even though I had started at eight in the morning, it had taken me past noon – on a Saturday, at that. I mean, I've always been smarter than most people around me and had never faced any trouble when figuring things out, but for an average person, like Shinsetsu-san, that pile of homework would have probably taken half of the day or even longer. And it was barely past my first month there, so the amount was sure to increase over time.

There she had popped up in my mind out of the blue again. After our talk in the infirmary my feelings for her had only gotten stronger. And, even thought it felt very awkward at times, I had managed to talk to her every now and then. Not about love, though. I knew I needed to be patient, patient for her to discover and understand her own feelings. But I thought that spending time with her when possible might have helped her.

At that moment, sitting there thinking about her, I felt my heartbeat become stronger. The warmth I always felt when thinking about her was gently flowing into me and made me feel a little lightheaded. I don't remember it clearly, but I am sure I smiled like the lovey-dovey idiot I was back then. And it was so unlike me.

I pondered about whether or not to give her a call and ask her whether she was free. I had the urge to see her, talk to her, hold her close – and suddenly the message sound of my phone startled me. Hastily I got off my chair and dashed over to my nightstand, where I would always keep it. I took a look at it.

"Aihara Mei."

I had whispered that with an utterly displeased undertone in my voice. What could _she_ have wanted from me? I opened the message and read it.

"Hello Katana. I know that it has been a while and I'm sorry for not getting in touch sooner. Things have gotten busy, now, that I am in high school. How have things been on your end? Did you get accustomed to your new school? I'd really like to have you around at the moment. For various reasons. Please, let me hear from you, too. Yours, Mei."

I remember exactly how I frowned after reading that. For a moment I felt like tossing my phone right against the wall in front of me. Out of all the persons that could have contacted me at that time, of course it needed to be her. And I so did not want to talk to her. But, on the other hand, I just couldn't resist texting back.

"Pretty bold of you to text me like that. Are you even aware that I hate you? Don't tell me you have forgotten what you did to me. Also, I don't think I saw a single word of apology in that massage of yours – honestly, that is what you should have started with. Now, fuck off. I don't want to talk to you ever again."

Her reply came almost instantly.

"Please, hear me out, Katana!"

"I am not interested. Leave me alone."

"I am fully aware that I need to apologize. I hurt you deeply because of my selfishness. But I can't exactly do that on the phone, right? After everything that has happened, you were gone without a trace so quickly, that I didn't get the chance to talk to you again. But it doesn't feel alright to leave things between us as they are. Of course, I know that we can't go back to how we were, but at least let me say the following: I loved you. I really did."

"What's the use of saying that _now_?"

"I know it's probably meaningless to you. And I can't blame you for feeling that way. It was all my fault after all. But, you know, I cherish what little time we spent together. And I don't want to do the same mistake again – even though I probably am about to."

"What the hell are you even talking about? You wouldn't really expect me to forgive you, would you?"

"It would be nice if you would. That's how I feel. And what I am talking about, you see… I think I fell in love again."

When I had read that, the phone slipped out of my hand and fell to the ground. As if I was in trance, I slowly sat down on my bed and stared onto the floor. What the heck was that person thinking? After everything she had done to me, did she really think it was okay to tell me that she had found someone new? At that moment I wondered, how much more pain she'd need to inflict to me until she was satisfied.

I received another massage, probably from her. It took me quite a while to decide whether to read it or not. And, against better judgment, I picked up my phone.

"I know I should not be talking to you about this after what has happened, but you are the only one I can talk to. Can I come see you tomorrow? It is really, really important."

Aihara Mei was the most gutless idiot I had ever met in my life. When we started going out, she had already known, that she would dump me one day. I, however, had thought of her as someone to spend my life with. Of course, we both were daughters of prestigious families. Had we decided to go all the way we would have faced countless obstacles. But that would have been alright with me. After all, if it was for happiness, every fight, no matter how difficult, would be worth it in the end. She didn't think like that, however.

And then, after breaking my heart, she was apparently about to do the same thing all over again to another person. I didn't want to see her. I didn't want to talk to her. I didn't want to smell her scent. But, again against better judgment, I needed to see her – in order to save that other person.

"Tomorrow, 12:00, at the station near Hatsuoka high school."

"Thank you so much! Yours, Mei."

I really… didn't want to see that person.

* * *

 **2-4: Don't worry, I'll drive carefully**

"Finally done!"

That had been the biggest pile of homework I had ever had. To think that I would spend all of my precious Saturday as well as Sunday morning doing it, was a real bummer. Had I known Hatsuoka gave out that much homework, I would have chosen a different school. Back then I was honestly asking myself why I had chosen that school to begin with. It was far from home. Commuting one way took more than an hour. Heck, there was a public co-educational school basically around the corner.

But there really wasn't anything I could have done. My parents could easily afford sending me to a good private school, so me visiting a public school had been out of the question. However, even though private schools usually were harder than public schools and at times it was really difficult to keep up, I knew, that my parents only had the best intentions. You know, my real parents died in an accident when I was really young. My natural mother's brother took me in afterwards. And, even though he and his wife, my new parents, were very strict, they had always treated me as if I was their own child. Making sure I'd be able to have a good future was the least I could do to pay them back.

Also, had I not gone to Hatsuoka, I wouldn't have met Kyoka-san. I leaned back in my chair, closed my eyes and rested my right lower arm on my forehead. I wondered what she was doing on her weekends. It didn't seem like she had any friends in class. Even I, who she was in love with, didn't have many chances to talk to her. Thinking about her, I felt my heart beating a little stronger. Was I, after all, in love with her, too?

My eyes opened slightly and stared at the ceiling.

"I wish I could understand."

"Understand what?"

My heart almost jumped out of my chest as my brother suddenly spoke to me. I shouted at him.

"Do you have no presence at all? You could at least have knocked!"

"I did, but you didn't answer, so I invited myself in."

Shinsetsu Seto was the natural son of my step parents. My former cousin and now step-brother had always been lacking presence for whatever reason. I couldn't begin to count all the times he always gave me a heart attack simply by being there. I sighed.

"So, what did you want?"

"Mom just called and said that she and pops won't be coming home for another day or two, so we don't need to wait for them with dinner. I was about to head out for my part time job and thought I'd tell you."

"Man, do they ever do anything besides working?"

"Come on, don't be like that. After all, they do it so we can lead a good life."

"True. It just doesn't feel right to rely on them that much. I mean, they should enjoy themselves sometimes!"

"Guess why I'm working part time? It's not helping much, but at least a little."

That made me think, that maybe I should get a part time job, too. Sure, school kept me pretty occupied, but helping out my parents, who had done so much for me, sounded like a good idea.

"You concentrate on your studies, Noriko."

Whoa, could that guy read minds?

"Well, you're probably right. I wouldn't know how to find a job out of the blue anyways."

"So, should I fetch something from the convenience store on my way back?"

I thought about that for a moment. Then I got up from my chair.

"No, thanks. I spent half of my weekend over my homework. I need to get out and get some fresh air, too."

"There is a new crepes stand next to the station near Hatsuoka. I still got a little time and I am headed that way anyways, want to get some since you're going out?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll be ready in five."

You know, usually, when a girl says that she'll be ready in five minutes, it's safe to assume that you got enough time to watch another episode of your favorite series before she actually is. Or so would my brother have said. I, however, who didn't pay too much attention to be fashionable, but rather practically dressed, didn't use make up at all and always had my handbag prepared with whatever I might need at all times, could actually do it in five minutes. My big brother had complimented me on that thoroughly, stating that he had never met a girl like that before. To me it had always been natural.

After we had left the house I was a little surprised when he readied his motorcycle.

"Are we not using public transport?"

"Well, it's not like we couldn't, but it will be pretty late when I head back. The train schedule past eight on the weekend is awful."

That much was true. One train per hour, and only one out of two trains actually had a stop at our station. And the last bus from the station to our residential area went before nine in the evening. It only was a twenty minute walk, but my big brother was lazy, which one could easily see. He was a tad on the chubby side.

"So you are saying we are riding it together? Isn't that against the law?"

"It totally is."

"So what if we get caught?"

"Have you ever seen a cop around here? I haven't."

"You know, things like that always happen the moment you need them least!"

He handed me a helmet.

"Put that on, stop complaining, and get on already, Noriko. Don't worry, I'll drive carefully."

I let out a sigh.

"If we crash, I will kill you."

"Be my guest."

* * *

 **2-5: Had I not been into girls**

"Have you gotten used to Hatsuoka yet?"

I took another bite from my crepes. Banana and chocolate had always been my favorite combination, but, and that I have to admit, that new stand really knew how to pull it off.

"It's stressful, but I learn a lot. I also made a good friend already."

"Is she cute?"

"Leave me alone."

"I'm just kidding. High school girls aren't really what I am after."

"You better ain't. You are 24 already, after all. Find yourself a wife or something."

"Well, technically, I could marry a high school girl, you know."

"I think thinking that way is sick."

"Tell that the ones making the laws."

"You are the upcoming lawyer, do something about it."

"Lawyers don't make laws, you know."

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid."

"You are, though."

"I'll punch you."

"Pay me back for your crepes, then."

We could have conversations like that all day, had we wanted to. Even though he was a little strange at times and had almost scared me to death more often than I could count, big brother Seto was really easy to talk to. So, without giving it much thought, I decided to ask him.

"How do you know you are in love?"

Unmovable as he was, he just glanced at me while taking another bite.

"What are your symptoms?"

"W-what are you talking about? I was just curious!"

At that moment I felt like Seto and Kyoka-san were very alike. Both of them were easily able to make my heart jump like that. And I knew exactly, that I was blushing. And I knew exactly, that Seto was on to me.

"You think I didn't notice how you've always been pondering about something lately? Or, rather, someone?"

They could have been twins.

My gaze went down to the ground and I unconsciously squeezed the remainders of my crepes.

"It's that obvious?"

"Totally is."

I sighed. Then I took a deep breath and tried to answer him.

"Whenever I am around that person, my heart beats faster. I feel all fuzzy inside and often am not able to bring out a full sentence without stumbling over my tongue. What's more, that person has confessed to me already, but I am unsure of what to do."

"I see."

He closed his eyes for a moment while taking another bite. After he had chewed it down he looked at me honestly.

"Love, it is."

That, again, made my heart jump. My face was totally burning up and likely bright red.

"How… c-can you be so sure?"

"Easy."

He had said that in a tone that didn't leave room for speculation about him being sure. I decided to listen.

"You know, you are very easy to read. From what you said and your reaction to what I said, I can conclude, that you hold deep feelings for that person. Admittedly, those feelings aren't necessary love, but given your age, how you were behaving during the past weeks and the expression in your eyes when telling me how you feel around that person, I am mostly certain that it is indeed love."

There he went again, behaving exactly like Kyoka-san. She also had told me that I fell for her. But was that really true? It was so easy for the both of them to say it, but I couldn't wrap my mind around it at all. What if they were wrong, if I didn't love Kyoka-san? Wouldn't I hurt her by going out with her and then realizing it wasn't love?

"You're overthinking it."

Stop reading my mind already.

"Overthinking will always do but one thing: hinder you. It doesn't matter if you actually love that person or not. And you won't find out by pondering over it yourself. That person already confessed to you, right? That means they are prepared, for whatever answer you will give them. Go out already. If you find out that your feelings are not of that nature, honestly tell them. And if you find out your feelings are love, also tell them. Sure, you might end up hurting them, but if you don't even try, that's the worst you could do to them."

I wasn't able to say anything.

"Think of it as an experience. No matter if it goes well or not, you will learn a lot from it. There is nothing for you to lose, but a lot for you to gain."

I let out a sigh and a wide smile formed on my face. No matter what troubles I had, talking to big brother Seto had always eased my mind. He was right. What had I been hesitating for? I didn't know whether or not I was in love with Kyoka-san, but I _did_ like her. It was my first shot at romance. I couldn't let this opportunity slip away.

"Thank you."

I really meant it. Had I not been into girls, I might have fallen for my former cousin at one point.

"Well, that's that."

He pushed the last bit of his crepes into his mouth and chewed it down. Then he got up.

"Gotta head for work. You have a fun day!"

After he said that, he left. There's a lot I could still learn from that big brother of mine.

* * *

 **2-6: Never, ever, talk to me again!**

There we sat, at a table in the family restaurant close to the station. All I could do was watch her as she went through the menu to decide what to order. And I had already used up all of my motivation to meet her. Decide already, damn.

Aihara Mei. There was no way I could have put into words how much I despised her. And yet I couldn't help but think that she was as cute as ever. I don't think that I ever have felt the urge to punch someone as strongly as back then. Well, there was one case that at least comes close. And, surprise, it was the urge to punch the exact same person. But that's not important now.

She had called me out because she wanted to talk. And I so didn't want to be with her. But after she had told me, that she fell in love again, I couldn't help but think that I needed to do something in order to save that person's heart from being broken like mine was.

After she had finally decided on what to order, too, we ordered. And then we kind of just sat there, neither of us really knowing what to do. I wanted to leave so badly, because I just couldn't stand being around her. After I had met Shinsetsu-san, I thought that I had finally gotten over Mei, that I was finally able to enjoy life and love again. But the moment she had arrived, the moment my gaze had met hers, all those memories and feelings had popped up again.

I really needed to leave. Or else she might have gotten to me again.

"So, what did you want?"

I had finally managed to say something.

She rose her gaze while stroking her raven hair behind her ear. She was smiling a very faint smile and had the dreamy gaze I loved about her so much. It was that very expression, that no one besides me had ever seen, that had made me fall in love with her when I first met her. I really, really needed to leave.

With a voice so gentle it would make an angel cry, she answered me.

"I need to apologize for what has happened."

Indeed you did.

"When we started dating, I was so happy. I couldn't even begin to describe it. But, as you have already figured out, I knew that I couldn't be with you. I knew, that, at one point, I would need to break up with you. And I knew it would hurt you. Thinking about it now, I feel like it was best for you to find out as early as you did. Had we been together longer, it might have hurt you even more."

I was boiling with anger. Hurt me even more? Don't overestimate yourself, bitch! That's how I felt back then. I so, so, so wanted to leave.

"And now you're going to break another person's heart?"

That had hit a soft spot of hers. I knew that she didn't hurt me on purpose. I was damn well aware of that. And that was not what I hated her for. I hated her for not being honest, honest with herself.

She frowned and looked away.

"What am I supposed to do?"

You already knew. I've told you over and over again. "Face your problems instead of avoiding them." That was what I had told her so many times.

"You know the answer to that already. If that's all you wanted to ask, I'll be on my way."

I arose. I didn't care about my order. She would pay for it, anyway, that's what we had agreed on. I couldn't stand being around her any longer. I really couldn't. Thinking about the past with her was too painful.

As I was about to turn around, she grabbed my wrist and, catching me off guard, pulled me close to her. Before I knew what had happened, our lips met. And, instantly, it felt like I was in love with that bitch again. I couldn't resist, couldn't fight back, could just let it happen. And I hated myself for being this weak so much.

As our lips finally parted, my gaze met hers again.

"Please, hear me out. It's really important."

That witch had done it again. Just why did I fall for her like that, all over again, despite knowing what was to come? Had I not fallen in love with Shinsetsu-san, had I not been over Aihara Mei already?

"Alright. I'll listen."

I turned around to take my seat again, when my gaze, through the restaurant's window, met a pair of fir green eyes. And I will never be able to forget the look of betrayal in them.

Without a second thought I dashed out of the restaurant, chasing Shinsetsu-san, who had ran away.

"Noriko!"

I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Please, Noriko! I need you to listen to me!"

Listen to what, idiot me? What exactly did you expect her to believe after what she had seen?

After not even a minute I had lost sight of her. I almost collapsed because I had never before in my life ran this far and this fast.

Mei somehow had manged to catch up with me. The moment I had realized that, despite being out of breath to the point of feeling like I'd lose consciousness anytime, I yelled at her.

"Leave! Leave me alone! Never, ever, talk to me again!"

 **Chapter 2: The past will always come to haunt you**

 **\- END -**

* * *

 _Author's notes:_

 _This has been a breeze. In one go I wrote all this. I hope you like it as much as I do! Next time I need to see to Noriko and Katana fixing their broken relationship. Please, look forward to it!_

 _(And, please, don't hate me for portraying Mei like I did. There is a reason behind it, stay tuned!)_

 _kstefan88_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's notes:_

 _I did that one in one go, too, though it was a little more difficult to write than the second one. I like it, and I hope so will you, thus:_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Fortified Blade – Chapter 3**

 **3-1: I had absolutely no right to refuse her**

My gaze was glued to the ceiling. I was lying on my bed, hugging my favorite plushie, a penguin called Kuropen. I couldn't remember when it had been the last time I needed to do that. Oh, wait, I actually think it had been after breaking up with Mei.

After I had lost sight of Sinsetsu-san I had run off, too, leaving Mei behind. And I can't remember how far I ran and for how long, but it had taken me more than an hour afterwards to return home. And there I've been lying for hours, sobbing, tears flowing out of my eyes every now and then. Had I cried the whole time? I can't remember. But the tears just wouldn't stop.

I had broken up with her already. I even had changed schools during the last term of my third year of middle school in order to avoid her. I had enrolled in Hatsuoka. I had fallen in love with Shinsetsu-san. And all it had taken was a kiss of that witch to stir me up all over again, like she had done in the past. And it was all my fault, because I had gone and see her. And Shinsetsu-san had seen us two kissing.

At that time I was certain that she hated me. And I couldn't blame her for it. After I had told her, that I was in love with her, after having promised her to wait for her answer, just what did she have to think of me after what had happened? No, that was no question I needed an answer for, because I knew the feeling of betrayal all too well. And I hated myself for having inflicted a feeling as ugly as that one upon the one I loved.

"What should I do?"

That's what I asked myself at that moment. Should I have talked to her, try to explain the situation? Obviously I should have. But I knew, that all I could have done was apologize, because it had been my fault. And I just couldn't bring myself to call her. I was just so afraid – and it was so unlike me.

The message sound of my phone, which had usually startled me whenever I was deep in thoughts, didn't faze me at all. I let my head fall to the side and regarded its blinking for a while. And I couldn't think of anyone who could have messaged me. I was sure, that even Mei would have understood, that I really didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore.

"Just in case… better turn it off for today."

I slowly sat up, took the phone and unlocked it. Just in case, even though I was afraid to, I checked who the message was from. And then confusion hit me as I took a glance at the sender.

"Noriko?"

Suddenly my heart began to pound heavily. I squeezed poor Kuropen really tightly and gulped. Why, just why in the world would she message me? Would she tell me, that she couldn't be with me? That was the only thing I could think of. What words would she use? How mad would she be? How much would she hate me now?

I needed to take several deep breaths in order to quench the pain building up in my chest. I tried to brace myself, mentally and emotionally, even though I barely could do anything. But I needed to face what I had brought upon myself. So I opened the message.

"I know it's already late. But we need to talk. In person. Right now. I'm at the park near the Hatsuoka station. You live around here, right? Come see me."

Of course. She wouldn't tell me something like that with a text message, not Noriko. And, even though I was afraid of going to see her after what had happened earlier that day, I had absolutely no right to refuse her. I needed to meet her and receive the beating I deserved.

"I understand. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

I got up, washed my face, gave Kuropen another, tight hug, got into my shoes and dashed out of my apartment.

* * *

 **3-2: I mustered what little courage I had left**

As I passed by the station, the park came into sight. As I watched the little clouds of moisture coming out of my mouth, I regretted not having put on a jacket. I was chafing my hands and breathing on them in order to get a little warmth into them. At that moment it felt to me, that, ever since I had met Shinsetsu-san, all I ever did was screwing up. I had kissed her on a whim, misunderstood her considerate feelings for me, said terrible things to her and, most of all, let her see something of my past that I had no intention of ever showing anyone. And I had left the house without a jacket during this unusually cold April.

Had I also done such things when I was still together with Mei? I couldn't think of anything. And if that was true, so I thought, could it have been that my love for Shinsetsu-san was just that much stronger?

I stopped in my tracks, my gaze dropped to the ground and my shoulders slouched.

"Pretty late to realize that, idiot me."

I clenched my fists, took a deep breath, crossed the street end entered the park.

Instantly my gaze fell upon a single person standing there in front of the fountain that was, due to the cold weather, still out of service. Illuminated she was by the almost white light of the lanterns around the fountain. Her gaze was directed upwards, to the stars. The reddish tone of her long, straight hair was what had caught my attention. And then, as she became aware of me, and directed her gaze towards me, the lanterns caused, for but a moment, an emerald shimmer in her eyes, that almost blew me away.

I held my breath for a while, my hearth being in my mouth. I stood there, unable to move, while her gaze was directed towards me. I was shaking, from the cold and from fear, as I mustered what little courage I had left and began to walk over to her.

* * *

 **3-3: We had lost all conception of time**

When my gaze fell upon her, I felt like I would shatter. I had made up my mind, that I would see her and talk to her, even after what I had witnessed in the afternoon. But then, as she was actually there, I felt my determination fade.

After having ran off after having seen Kyoka-san and that other girl kiss in that family restaurant, I had wandered around town for hours. My heart had been aching and the thoughts in my head had been spinning around aimlessly. I still remember that feeling today and it was one of the most painful ones I have ever felt. I had felt betrayed, desperate and I hadn't been able to understand a damn thing anymore. And at that moment, after I had made up my mind to see her, talk to her, those feeling were still present, even stronger than before.

Again I felt like running away, as fast and far as I could. My knees were as weak as my determination. I wanted to cry, shout at her, hit her, hug her, kiss her and never again let go of her, all at the same time. And, even though I didn't understand anything at all, I understood one thing: I loved her. There was no other possible explanation for the feelings I had.

She stopped a mere meter away from me and I turned around to her. I sighed upon seeing her, standing there without even a jacket. I handed her my handbag and proceeded to take off my jacket, then handed it to her.

"Put that on."

She was confused.

"A-are you sure? Won't you be cold?"

I put my bag back on.

"I'm fine, but you seem to be cold. Put it on already."

Hesitatingly she put my jacket on. And then, when her gaze met mine again, there were already teardrops forming in the corners of her eyes. What might she have been thinking at that time, after what had happened? I could tell, that Kyoka-san, who always seemed so firm and intimidating, had absolutely no idea what to do or say. Never before had I seen her in such an insecure state. And even though I was angry, I felt like hugging her. And I already knew that I would eventually do that. But first… there were things she needed to tell me.

I braced myself, even though I could only manage a little. As if it expected to hear something devastating, the pain in my heart grew so big, that it almost took my breath away. I wanted to run away, I really did. But I couldn't. I needed to know.

"Who is that person to you?"

Kyoka-san's expression was melting away after I had said that. Her whole body was shaking and she barely managed to look me in the eyes anymore. But she was determined, that much I could tell, determined to tell me.

"My greatest regret. I loved her, in the past. And even though I had already broken up with her, despite thinking I was over her, when she texted me yesterday, telling me she needed to talk about something important, despite already knowing how bad an idea it was to meet up with her, I decided to do it. I thought, if I just talked to her, I might be able to save another person from going through what I have been through. But I've but been an idiot. Even if I had been completely immune to her, I would not have been able to help that other person. Everything that happened today was completely my fault. Because I am this weak, I hurt you deeply. And I have no words to describe how sorry I am."

Hearing those things hurt. I had already been to the point where I could barely take it anymore and I wanted to let all those feelings out. But it wasn't time yet. I needed to stay strong. Desperately trying to scrape together the last bits of determination and confidence I had, I asked the most important question.

"Where you lying then, when you said that you love me?"

At that moment it seemed like I could hear her hearth skip a beat. And I could see, that she, also, was on the verge of breaking down. And even though I needed it just as much as she did, I inwardly encouraged her to stay strong. And I pleaded for her to say the words that I needed to hear the most at that moment.

"I've realized today, that I've never loved anyone more than you before."

"I see."

Tears had begun to roll down my face. I was trembling and barely able to speak. And I saw her reaching out for me, willing to embrace me with all her might.

"Not yet!"

My voice was weak, but her movement had stopped.

"I need you… to listen to me, too!"

She was trembling, too. Just like me, there was a big lump in her throat. "Not yet!" I kept shouting inwardly, to the both of us. We needed to hold out just a little longer.

My heart was pulsating painfully and I could tell, that hers was, too, as I did my best to look into her eyes. They were full of agony and regret over what had happened. And that gave me the courage I needed, to finally speak up.

"When I saw… the two of you… it was so painful that I couldn't bear it. All I could think of, was… that I needed to get away. And I have thought… lots and lots… about what was going on. And I realized… that I hate for things to be like this."

I made a step towards her, making her back down from me warily.

"I don't want anyone else to kiss you."

I made yet another step and laid my hands on her cheeks and let my thumbs rest on her temples, gently caressing them.

"I do want to kiss you."

I raised myself on tiptoes to the point that our lips were about to meet. My eyes were already beginning to close, as I said the thing that was most important for me to tell her, while her hands were already sliding around my waist.

"If her getting into your mind is the problem, I will just have to be on your mind so much, that there is no space for her anymore. I love you, Katana."

Then we kissed. And, suddenly, all the pain was being blown away. My mind went blank and my heart became so light, that I felt I would levitate away into heaven at any moment. And even though both our hearts beat even stronger than before, it didn't hurt anymore. The pulsating waves they sent through our bodies were the most pleasant feeling. And that kiss, after what had happened and after I had realized how I felt for Katana, was a million times more powerful than the one we had shared on the rooftop. And I realized, that I had found it: love.

We spent there quite a while, only stopping to catch our breath and to tell each other, that we love each other. We had lost all conception of time, and when we had finally hugged and kissed to our heart's content, it was already past ten.

* * *

 **3-4: More than anything else**

We were walking slowly. I had wrapped both my arms around her left arm and my head was resting on her shoulder. It was a little difficult to walk like that, but neither of us cared. All we wanted to be was close. Also, even though I had given her my jacket and then said I would be fine, it had gotten significantly colder – and walking next to Katana like that was really warm.

My eyes were only half opened. I wasn't sleepy, no, I was in a dreamlike state. Just more than a month before I had merely been curious about love, but then I was right in the middle of it. I had no idea what the future would hold, but I had the feeling, that, as long as I was with Katana, there was nothing to be afraid of. I wanted to experience it, all its faces, all the good times and all the bad times, together with her, with the one I loved. And I wouldn't let anyone or anything get between us.

We had went past the station without even checking whether there would still be a train I could have taken. And, even though it was Sunday and I had neither my uniform nor any school supplies with me, we had decided, that I would stay at Katana's place for the night. I had been concerned about bothering her family, but she had told me that she lived alone. I couldn't have wished for more in that situation.

I would just have Seto bring me my stuff in the morning and owe him one. I knew, that I was in for a shitload of complaints from him, but at that moment I couldn't bring myself to care. I wanted to be with Katana more than anything else.

Other than deciding that I would stay over at her place, we hadn't said anything at all during our walk to her apartment building. All we had done was quietly enjoying each others company and stop every now and then, to share a few passionate kisses.

* * *

 **3-5: Advice from your Onii-chan**

The smell of cooked pork, egg and ramen began to fill my room. I warily took a look at the egg timer. That damned thing only worked correctly about half of the time, having made me end up with soggy ramen more often that I could count. But it was ticking, so I assumed it would work this time. While waiting for my dinner to be ready, I was browsing through a magazine about motorcycles. Not, that I actually wanted a new one – the one I used was old but in good shape – but you know, sometimes you want to dream a little.

Taking a look at my alarm clock, I realized that is was almost eleven. Noriko had yet to return home, but, as I had assumed, she probably wouldn't that day.

"That truly was a sight to behold."

I said that to myself while staring at the ceiling. To think, that the one my little sister fell in love with was a girl, one that I knew ever since she was little at that, had been quite the surprise. And I kind of looked forward to teasing her a little.

I received a text massage.

"Speak of the devil."

I opened Noriko's massage and read it.

"Onii-chan, I'm sorry to tell you on such short notice, but I ran into a classmate today and we ended up forgetting the time, that's why I'm staying over. Can you pretty please bring me my uniform and my bag tomorrow around six? That would help a lot! The address is..."

"You know, I am not your personal butler. But I understand, leave it to me, just this once. Oh, and say hi to Katana-chan from Seto-onii-chan."

Minutes passed before I received a reply.

"Katana was really surprised just now. She says hi, too. How do you know I am with her, anyway?"

Let the games begin.

"I wonder."

"Did you see us?"

"See and hear. I love you, Katana. I love you, Noriko. Ah, you were so cute, so young."

"What are you, a perverted old man?"

"I agree with perverted, but I am not old yet. Also, is that a way to talk to someone who will get up at 5 despite not needing to get up until 8, but can't help but bring his cute little sister her stuff?"

"No, c'mon, Onii-chan, I'm really counting on you here."

"Want to see the picture I took?"

"Are you serious?"

Of course I didn't take a picture. I respect other person's private lives – unless it's about a lawsuit, then I'm digging out all the dirt about them I can find.

"It's my new wallpaper."

"You didn't!"

"Totally did. And you can't really tell on me. Or, wait, do you think pops would want it as his wallpaper, too?"

"Tease! Bully! Pervert!"

"Ah~, guess I'll sleep in tomorrow after all."

"No! I'm sorry! I realllly am counting on you!"

Sometimes I wondered if Noriko just played along or if she was really that oblivious to my little teasing schemes. I decided that it was enough for the day and that I should let her off the hook.

"Of course, I'll bring you your stuff. And I did not take a picture and won't tell anyone about you, don't worry. However, a bit of advice from your Onii-chan: There are indeed creepy people out there that better not find two high school girls kissing in a park at night. Enjoy your youth to the fullest, but don't get yourself in danger, got it? Oh, and you better be awake when I drop off your stuff tomorrow. And now go to bed already, it's past 11. Good night, Noriko."

"You scared me for a moment :( And yes, we'll be careful! Thanks a lot! Good night, Onii-chan."

I sighed and turned the phone off for the day. And then realization struck and my gaze wandered to the egg timer. It had stopped. I went over to my bowl of ramen, took off the plate I had used as a cover and tried to pick up some of the noodles with my chopsticks. And, of course, they had become so soggy that they were almost falling apart.

I then took the egg timer, went down to the kitchen, opened the bin and let it fall in. Then I took a note, wrote "egg timer" on it, and affixed it to the fridge with a magnet, before going back up to my room, where I would despair over trying to eat the mousse my ramen had become.

* * *

 **3-6: She had taken my hand and was dragging me along**

"Ah, that scared me!"

I let myself fall onto my back and stretched my arms away from me. Seto had always been doing things like that. And I had never been able to tell whether he meant them or not. But all's well that ends well.

I sat myself up again and yawned. Usually I'd have been in bed around ten, because I needed to get up early due to my long commute to school. But there was no helping it. After all, we had been in the cold for quite a while and needed to warm up, so Katana was readying the bath at that moment.

That thought made my heart throb. Would she, because it was that late already, suggest to get in together? My face heated up and I could feel it getting red. Of course, for girls to get into the bath together usually wasn't that big of a deal, but if it was with the one you love, things were vastly different.

"The bath is ready."

When I heard her say that, it startled me and I accidentally threw my phone through half the room.

"What are you doing?"

I arose quickly.

"N-nothing! Shall we go in?"

My heart skipped two beats. I replayed in my head what I had just said. I slowly rose my gaze to meet Katana's to see, that she also had a slight blush on her face.

"Do you want to go together?"

"I don't mind" - is what I would have usually said. But I had already understood, that she wouldn't accept a halfhearted answer like that one. I needed to tell her, tell her clearly and directly, that it had just slipped out of my mouth accidentally and we should go separately, since our situation was special compared to other girls.

"I do, yes."

What in the world was I saying? My thoughts were all scrambled up. Embarrassed, with my heart beating almost as strongly as when we were kissing, I warily looked at Katana's reaction.

"Alright."

She had said that with a face redder than I had ever seen it on her. And before I knew it, she had taken my hand and was dragging me along.

* * *

 **3-7: It was not like I was not embarrassed anymore**

Suddenly we sat in the bathtub, next to each other. What had happened? I can't really remember, probably because the embarrassment had gotten the better of me. Then we just sat there, warming up side by side, neither of us saying a word. Our shoulders were slightly touching and my head was resting on her shoulder, her head was resting on mine. And, that much I could tell, our hearts seemed to be competing with each other to see, which one could beat faster. And, even though I was embarrassed beyond good and evil, for some reason I could have sat there for all eternity.

Still, I was glad when Katana finally suggested for us to get out and to bed. I got out before her so I didn't have to look at her. There was just no way I could have without dying from awkwardness, embarrassment and my heart surpassing its limits. But Katana had other plans, as I realized when she took my hand.

"Look at me."

That demanding whisper of her made my heart stop. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't say anything. All I could do was obey. So, as if in slow motion, I turned around. And the next thing I know is, that she had closed in to me and, while holding both of my hands, was kissing me.

After our lips parted I looked straight into her eyes. And I could tell, that she felt just like me in that situation. But, unlike me, she had had the courage to act.

"Bathing together was… totally awkward, wasn't it?"

She had a shy smile on her totally blushed face while saying this. At that moment I felt, like I could die and wouldn't mind, because I was so taken in by her smile and all those beautiful, yet frightening emotions.

"I-it… still… i-is."

She kissed me yet again. Then her smile took on a gentleness that made me tear up. She then gave me more, shorter kisses. That continued for a while. I wanted to say something, because my heart was beating faster and faster and faster, but I just couldn't, because it felt so wonderful. But suddenly, she stopped.

"Let's get dry and dressed and into bed, or else taking a bath would have been for nothing."

"Y-yes..."

Up until today I don't know what had happened, but suddenly I had become able to look at her, bear with the fact, that the one I loved was right next to me, totally naked, doing a totally normal thing. It was not like I was not embarrassed anymore, but Katana's barrage of kisses had somehow managed to calm me down.

* * *

 **3-8: Until the end of the earth**

It had been quite the day for Noriko, that could clearly be seen. To call it a roller coaster of emotions would have been an understatement. Well, I guess it had been for the both of us.

So it was no wonder, that, almost instantly after going to bed, she had fallen asleep. And, as embarrassed as she was from us bathing together, she didn't utter a single word about us sleeping in the same bed. I had seen so many sides of her that day, some of which I knew and some of which I didn't, that it had made me fall in love with her even more. But, the most beautiful she had been, when she told me that she loved me. Especially after what I had done to her earlier that day, to still have the courage, determination and trust to say those things to me, she had, yet again, made me the happiest girl there was.

When I was lying there, next to her, looking at her exhausted, sleeping face, I was asking myself, just what God I had pleased in what way for them to send me an angel like her. After everything that had happened, after all the times I had screwed up, she still unconditionally loved me. Her eyes reflected her inner self in the truest way I had ever seen it. The kisses of the girl, that was so much smaller than me, were strong enough, to sweep me off my feet completely. And when she was embarrassed, she was the most adorable person on this planet.

I didn't know how I deserved her. But I knew one thing for sure: I would hold on to that girl, with all my might, against all odds. I would love her with everything I had. And I would never, come hell or high water, let anyone take her away from me.

I love you, Noriko, until the end of the earth.

 **Chapter 3: You will only think about me**

 **\- END -**

* * *

 _Author's notes:_

 _I hope y'all liked it._

 _I'm not sure about what the next chapter will be about, but a rough plan is to involve Mei (and maybe Yuzuko) a little more, without rewriting scenes of the Manga. I also have 2-3 things in my head that could make Katana and Noriko's young love complicated again._

 _Stay tuned, everyone!_

 _kstefan88_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's notes:_

 _First I have to apologize: I have been totally oblivious to the fact, that Mei does not have a cellphone. However, what is done is done._

 _This took a little more effort to write, but I hope it all turned out well and to your liking. So now,_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Fortified Blade – Chapter 4**

 **4-1: And after a while I finally fell asleep**

I remember it was late at night, somewhen around the beginning of June in our first year of high school. I couldn't sleep for various reasons, one being my step sister sharing a double bed with me. That, in itself, wasn't necessarily out of the ordinary. Had we been like any other pair of sisters, that was. But things between us weren't like that. Actually, they had never been from the beginning.

When I had first met her on our first day of high school, I had taken an interest in her. Bleached hair, the upper button of her blouse unbuttoned, flashy make up and earrings, way too short skirt length – the list goes on. She was a walking violation of Aihara Academy's school rules. Probably it was exactly that, what had made her catch my attention, I can't tell even today. And I would very soon after realize, that my interest for her was more than that. And that, as well as her habit of meddling with other people's businesses, would, also very soon, completely disable me to act properly around her. And the only person I could think of in order to help me, would come to hate me even more than she already did. But everything in order.

I was the supposed successor of Aihara Academy. And, in order to inherit it, I would sooner or later marry. Even though I was not engaged at that moment – not anymore, thanks to my meddling step sister – that was a truth that wouldn't change. After all, I wanted to protect the academy, in order for my father, who I hadn't seen in about five years, to be able to return to it. I did not have the luxury to fall in love and fool around like that. I knew that in my head, and I had already known it when I met Kyoka Katana. But my head and my heart hadn't been in sync ever since my father had left. To put it into Katana's words, I couldn't be true to myself.

Yet I had fallen in love with her. And even though I always put on a tough front, I wasn't nearly as close as strong as I always tried to appear. Before I knew it, I had fallen in love with that pushy person. We had been nothing alike: she had been up front and honest about her feelings right from the start. And she had been able to see right through me and wouldn't leave me alone, until I admitted how I felt. I knew, that I would never be able to be with her, and yet I hadn't been able to resist. And when she had finally found out what kind of path I would take in the future, she had done her best to encourage me to stay with her. But that was something I had no way of doing.

She had been persistent. And my heart had been longing for her. But there had been nothing that could have been done.

"Gutless idiot."

I remember clearly how she had called me that, broke up with me and then disappeared the day after. I ended up hurting the both of us deeply. And in the end I was actually glad, that she had left me, for with time it would only have become worse.

And yet I was lying in my bed, together with that step sister of mine, about to fall in love with her. And Katana, the only person who could probably have helped me, had told me to never talk to her again. Still, I had pulled the blanket all the way over my head in order not to wake up Yuzu with my phone's light. My heart was throbbing heavily, while I was staring at the message I had written. All I still needed to do was to send it. But the thoughts in my head were spinning around and the feelings in my chest felt like a raging fire. I had hurt Katana enough already. Even that day in April before, I had ended up kissing her, seen by a girl that had looked so hurt upon seeing it – I had no right to go and bother her again.

But I knew, that, if nothing was done, I would really fall in love with my step sister. And I knew, that her heart was in a state similar to mine. She had feelings for me, that much was obvious to me. Would things proceed as they were, I would end up hurting her the same way I had hurt Katana.

I cursed myself for being the way I was. And I envied Katana for being the way she was. Had she been in my situation, she had listened to her heart. That's how she has always been. And I realized, that I would have no choice but to rely on her. Reluctantly I moved my thumb over the send button and then pressed it.

"Dear Katana. I am aware that I am the last person you want to hear from. But I am desperate. At this rate I am really going to crush another person's heart. And, as you know best, I am too twisted to be able to resist my feelings despite knowing that I will end up betraying them and hurting someone. Please, I need your help. Mei."

It was done. My heart was painfully pounding, while I was staring at the screen of my phone. Minutes passed that could as well have been hours. But a response wasn't coming. Obviously, as I thought, realizing that it was already past eleven. Then I almost suffered a heart attack when I heard the message sound of my phone. Instantly my thoughts were with Yuzu, but luckily she apparently hadn't woken up from it.

When I went to check the reply I could see, that it was from a number I didn't know. I warily opened it.

"This is Shinsetsu Noriko, Katana's girlfriend. I believe she has asked you to not contact her anymore. From her I got the gist of the situation you are facing. If you absolutely need to talk to someone, talk to me – and leave her alone."

Girlfriend. Reading that single word had stung terribly. But it was nothing for me to be surprised about. Of course a person as great as Katana would find someone new. And I figured, that it would be better to follow Shinsetsu-san's advice and talk to her instead.

Carefully as to not wake up Yuzu, I climbed out of our bed and went to the living room, where I knelt down on the couch. As a precaution I still turned of my phone's sound, took a deep breath and texted back.

"I understand and apologize. I am grateful for your offer, so I'm taking it. The situation is rather complex and I would like to explain things properly. Would it be alright to meet up?"

"I had not exactly planned to come to Tokyo, but I can't have you run into Katana here by chance. Is this Saturday alright? I will tell you the exact location and time this Friday."

"This will work. Thank you, I really appreciate it. Good night!"

I let out a big sigh. For some reason exchanging messages with Katana's new girlfriend, even though the conversation had been short, had been really exhausting.

After turning the phone off for the day, I returned to our room where I carefully climbed back into the way too warm bed. Yuzu's normal body temperature was something else. Once I had gotten comfortable, I closed my eyes and pondered about what kind of girl Shinsetsu-san would be and whether or not she was the red haired girl I had seen before. And after a while I finally fell asleep.

* * *

 **4-2: I wouldn't make my train that day.**

"Will you get up already?"

Katana replied with a dissatisfied moan.

"I know it's early, but if I don't wake you now you are going to sleep in until noon and then stuff yourself with junk food instead of eating healthy."

I recognized some movement beneath the blankets that vaguely looked like someone stretching. Then, in slow motion, the lump sat herself up, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sleepily blinked at me.

"What time is it?"

"6:30."

She fell right back onto the bed.

"Not happening on a Saturday."

I let out a sigh.

"You get ten minutes to get out of bed yourself or _I_ 'll get you out of bed."

In the following brief period of silence I wondered whether or not she was even listening to me. However, I did not really have time for messing around with her. After all I would be going all the way to Tokyo that day. So I went to the kitchen, got an ice cube and then went back into Katana's room.

"I'll have you know that I am armed with an ice cube and I will be using it if you don't get up right this instant."

A moment of silence followed.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, you know damn well that I would."

She warily lifted the blanket off her face to see whether I indeed had an ice cube – and the moment she realized I did, she got up very quickly.

"Thought as much."

I had said that playfully, but with a stern undertone.

"Go and wash you face. I need you fed, fully awake and dressed in an hour."

She yawned and stretched before slowly getting in motion. I gave her a hug and a kiss, before she walked past me and then, seeing her disappear to the bathroom, I let out a small snicker.

After we had started going out I had basically moved in with her. My parents hadn't been all that happy with the idea at first, but, aside from my personal reasons for wanting to be with Katana all the time, living at her place had a quite some advantages: both the school and city were significantly closer. Commuting to school took a mere 15 minutes – compared to more than an hour, that I needed from home. Also, Katana was some kind of genius and rarely scored below 100 points, be it tests or exams. Atop of that, my parents both knew her and had a high opinion of her. That, paired with the fact, that I would have more time to study as well as an excellent tutor (she actually was no good a tutoring, but I used it for the sake of the argument anyways), was enough to convince my parents.

Obviously, my parents didn't know what kind of relationship we had. I barely ever lied to my parents, but I couldn't come out right away and tell them I had a girlfriend. Back then I thought they would probably accept it, but I felt, that I first needed to prove to them that my studies wouldn't be affected by my relationship.

Then it had been a little more than a month since moving in with her. And, as excellent as she was outside of her apartment, as undisciplined she was inside of it. While her apartment was clean overall, her kitchen and nutritional balance were a mess. If at all, she would cook once a week and the other times eat cup ramen and convenience store bento. Both her kitchen sink and her fridge had had different kinds of mold in all possible colors everywhere. And if there has been one thing I absolutely didn't joke about, then it was food and the place where it was made.

Before I knew it I had ended up as her personal cook. But I really didn't mind, because I loved cooking almost as much as her. And since she was utterly helpless on that field – what choice did I have? Also, I really couldn't have the one I loved stuffing herself with junk all the time, so I had decided to spruce her nutrition up.

She looked a little less asleep when she came back from the bath and sat down at the table in the living room, where the breakfast was already waiting for her. And the first thing she did, was collecting the green bell peppers out of her dish and putting them aside.

"Katana!"

I had said that very strictly. Because, if there has been second thing I really didn't like, it was picky eaters. I did, by far, not like all dishes I have ever had, but, to me, it's a matter of respect to eat what someone prepared for you.

She sighed. Then she turned her begging gaze towards me.

"This is the third day in a row. They were in every dish! Can't you cut me some slack, just this once?"

As if.

"They were on sale and they are good for you."

She directed her gaze back onto her dish and the peppers she had already picked out. Then she looked back at me.

"I'll need a little motivation for that."

I had to smile inwardly. If she was begging me like that, I just couldn't say no. I placed myself behind her (even while sitting she was barely a head shorter than I was), laid my hands onto her shoulders and then placed my mouth right next to her ear.

"Just for a little."

I had whispered that softly, directly into her ear, making her shiver a little. Her ears, especially the Darwin's tubercle, where a soft spot of hers. She really liked being caressed, licked, and kissed there. She had told me, that, if I did that, she could even eat green peppers. Of course I was fully aware, that she just wanted me to fondle her, but it was not like I didn't enjoy it, also. I found it tremendously adorable of her, who claimed to always speak her true feelings, to play around like that.

So I proceeded to tenderly let my lips and tongue take care of her right ear, while my left hand caressed her left ear. While I did that, my heart began to throb and race again. Of all the upsides, which living with my girlfriend had, being close to her like that was the most important and enjoyable one. Especially the cute little moans I could hear from her whenever we exchanged caresses, that were, unlike her usual voice, significantly higher pitched, were something I loved about being with her deeply.

Before I knew it, the both of us had forgotten about the bell peppers. Somehow I had ended up on her lap, facing her, gently massaging her ears. Her hands and lower arms where on my back, pulling me into a close embrace. As our chests touched, I could feel her heartbeat. And it was the most reassuring thing there was, knowing, that, even after a month of us constantly being together, it was still racing like that whenever we got close.

"Look at you, dragging me into your pace again."

I had whispered that with played indignation, while our noses where already fondling each other. My eyes were yet again totally absorbed in the deep, tender gaze of her black eyes. Her fingers were playfully pinching my back and the sides of my chest. That had become our thing, and had anyone who didn't know about it seen us naked, he would've thought we were being physically abused. Especially while changing for gym class, it was sometimes hard to hide all those marks.

"I still need to pay you back. You kept me up so long and today forced me out of bed."

I couldn't say anything in my defense, because she was right. After all, we didn't have many opportunities at school to get close to one another, and after school there was homework and studying to focus on, so we mostly only had time for things like that after going to bed. And, sleeping in a single bed with the one you love, feeling their warmth, hearing their heartbeat, taking in their smell – no matter how much we wanted to sleep, we just had to use that quality couple time together. And the day before it had been me being especially needy.

"Then I'll accept my punishment."

I wouldn't make my train that day.

* * *

 **4-3: The coffee I had not even touched**

I hadn't been to Tokyo very often. But, even today, no matter, how often I step onto its streets, I am amazed. No matter, how often you go to a certain place, you always discover something new. And even the things you have seen over and over again somehow won't get old.

After I had somehow managed to make Katana eat her vegetables and made sure she wouldn't go right back to bed the moment I was out of the door, I had made it to Tokyo an hour late. And another thing that was, is and always will amaze me, are the masses of people that are everywhere. It was already past noon, making things even more crowded than usually, especially since it was a Saturday. Luckily, I had contacted Mei beforehand, whereupon she had given me the address of a family restaurant she'd be waiting at.

That in itself had brought back memories from seeing her kissing Katana. But I managed to shake them out of my head. That incident was over and done with. And, even though Katana had taken the blame for it, I couldn't think of either of them as guilty. Mei hadn't known about me, and Katana had genuinely wanted to help the person Mei was in love with. It was also not as if Katana had cheated on me – after all, at that point, I hadn't even properly answered her feelings. Sometimes, that was what I believed, things like that just happen.

I slapped both of my cheeks a few times. I had neither the time nor the interest to ponder about those things. I was together with Katana and that was everything that counted.

After more or less purposefully navigating through the streets the restaurant came into sight.

"Finally."

Not that I had any kind of obligation towards Aihara Mei, but letting people wait was something I really disliked – and I was more than an hour late. So I, without thinking about it much, entered. The staff greeted me immediately and asked, where I wanted to sit. I was looking around.

"Someone should be waiting for me."

When I spotted her, the memories of that day came back even more vividly than before. I felt my chest tighten. But I had prepared myself for that. Trying to put on a smile I walked towards her. And when our gazes met I could tell instantly, that she remembered me and was aware of how I felt at that moment, approaching the one who had stolen a kiss from my beloved.

While me being easily readable was something Katana loved about me, had fallen in love with, actually, it was situations like that one in which I really disliked that trait of mine. As I was approaching her, she arose.

"Nice to meet you. I am Aihara Mei."

No reaction to my face at all. She had the dead eyes of a fish and her expression wasn't much livelier, either.

"I'm Shinsetsu Noriko. Nice to meet you."

I took a seat.

"Sorry for being late. I messed up my schedule this morning."

"It's okay. It was me calling you out all the way here."

Something about that girl was spooky. There was barely any intonation in her voice. Well, there was, but it seemed to be practiced, as if to deliberately hide whatever emotions she might have. Back then, when she had kissed Katana, she had looked differently.

I took the menu and browsed through it. Then I ordered coffee.

And then we sat there in silence. What the heck was up with that? Though I could tell that she and Katana were nothing alike, she had the same intimidating aura as her when I had first met her. I realized that talking to her would prove difficult, if I wouldn't get my act together. So I mustered my courage and wanted to speak up, but she beat me to the punch.

"I need to apologize."

I was puzzled.

"What for?"

Suddenly I noticed a change in her eyes, which took me aback. And at that moment I realized, that I had seen those eyes before, on that day.

"I believe that I hurt you, when you saw Katana and me together, Shinsetsu-san. I apologize for that."

She had bowed down saying that. And instead of sitting up straight again, she remained in that position. What did she expect, forgiveness? I closed my eyes for a moment, arranged my thoughts, opened my eyes again and then spoke to her.

"There is nothing for you to apologize, so straighten up. What happened back then was a coincidence, nothing more."

So she did. And yet again I saw that look in her eyes, though it was a little brighter that time. And, although I was not sure, I thought to have seen a tad of surprise in her expression. I began to understand, what Katana might have had seen in that person. For all I knew, there were two things about people that she liked: complexity and honesty. And, even if it was just slightly, I somehow could sense both of those things in Aihara Mei. And, for whatever reason, that enabled me to smile and continue a little more cheerful.

"Well, with that out of the world, why don't you tell me more about what's bothering you?"

My gaze stuck to her face like glue. Having seen the faintest of signs of emotions in it, I somehow felt, that I wanted to see more. Also, I had told that person that I'd listen to what she had to say – and I'm a diligent person. If I do something, I do it thoroughly, no exceptions.

"I suppose."

Suddenly she felt insecure to me. The intimidating aura I had sensed before appeared to have vanished. She lowered her gaze a little while slowly brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. Then she rose her gaze again, wearing that distinctive expression, as she began to talk.

"You see, I am not in a position where I could afford falling in love, or having a relationship. I already know for sure, that I will marry and inherit Aihara Academy."

She took a sip of her tea.

"And despite knowing that, I still fell in love in the past and, what's more, gave in to those feelings, only to end up hurting the one I loved and myself. I really am… a weak person in that regard."

Her fingers were gripping her cup more tightly, while her expression barely even wavered.

"And now, as if I have learned nothing, I developed feelings for another person again. And I think, they have feelings for me, too. After all, we did… even kiss a few times."

A slight blush had appeared on her face. Just, as if something had happened just recently. That had really gotten me curious and I desired to ask. But first I would hear her out.

"I really tried… to forget about those feelings. I even did things to try and driver her away. But it's really difficult to do that, especially with her."

"So _they_ are a girl?"

I had blurted that out without thinking, so I instantly apologized.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you."

At that moment I inwardly punched myself. It seemed I had hit a spot that had made her alert and wary. The blush on her face had suddenly vanished and it had become more neutral again. What a difficult person she was. I needed to be careful and continued to listen.

"That's basically how it is. I know that I need to make a decision. But I also know that I will give in to temptation at one point. I'm at a loss."

Man, I had really hoped to hear a little more. But after my blunder it was to be expected for her to choose more carefully what she was saying. I hesitated and pondered, whether I'd try to make her open up a little more again, but decided against it. I had pretty much concluded the issue and asked her for confirmation.

"If I got everything right, there are two paths you want to take, but you can only have one."

"That's what I've been saying from the beginning."

What was with that reaction? Did that girl have attitude issues? I remember, that I got angry for that icy statement, but had I snapped at her like I wanted to at that moment, the conversation would probably have ended. Irritated as I was by her cold reaction, I needed to keep my cool – despite my annoyance probably showing on my face.

"I assume inheriting the academy is what you want most? You won't back out of that?"

"Certainly."

"Why not make use of the time until then? I mean, it's not like you are getting married tomorrow, right? If you tell that girl you have feelings for properly that your time together will end one day and she's alright with it, you should use the time the two of you can have together."

"And if she's not?"

"Then you can't be together and that's it."

As I had said that, I could almost hear her snap. Her gaze had become cold and angry as she was intensely staring at me. And while I could see her boiling inside, I noticed that I, too, had gotten myself worked up. That was not good. Not at all.

"You know how things ended up between me and Katana."

"I do."

She tightly clenched her fists.

"Then how can you make it sound so easy?"

"Because you didn't properly tell her. Had you done so she would have known right off the bat that things wouldn't work out and you'd have caused a lot less damage."

I needed to calm down. I really did. But it wouldn't work, not in that situation. That girl was pissing me off. And it didn't seem like she had any intention of deescalating the situation, either.

"Shinsetsu-san, your father is Shinsetsu Hachiman, am I right?"

"He is."

"Meaning, you have an older brother who will eventually inherit your father's law office?"

"I do. What are you getting at, already?"

She pulled her purse out of her handbag, got a 1000 Yen bill out and placed it onto the table. Then she arose and threw a condescending gaze at me, before speaking down to me.

"Somebody like you who doesn't have to worry about things like engagements or inheritance has no right to speak to me."

Then she walked past me and, before I knew it, had left the restaurant.

My heart was pounding. My head felt hot and cold at the same time. I put on my bag, took the bill she had left and arose. I paid at the counter and left.

In front of the restaurant there was a cardboard standup advertising the restaurant.

"What the fuck..."

I kicked the standup over and then yelled with all my might.

"IS WRONG WITH THAT BITCH?"

Then I walked off under the startled gazes of the people around. I needed to go and cool my head. Urgently.

The coffee I had not even touched.

* * *

 **4-4: Back then I couldn't imagine it.**

"So, what are we going to do next?"

Yuzu had asked that while stretching.

"What do you mean, next? Are you still not satisfied, Yuzu-chi?"

She had seemed out of it for quite a while then. And though I asked, she would never give me a clear answer. Well, she did tell me that she had trouble getting along with her step sister, Aihara Academy's student council president, but I had always had the feeling that there was something else on her mind. And I got the feeling that she would eventually talk. Until then I would just support her – after all, that is what friends are there for.

"Just a little more, Harumin! I really need to enjoy myself today!"

Or so she said. Actually, she had been saying that for weeks then. I sighed.

"Well, a little more can't hurt, but your escapades are eating through my allowance, you know?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll treat you next time!"

"So, what is it going to be?"

She thought for a moment.

"For now, I want ice cream."

"You're going to get fat, eating as many sweets as you do."

"I'll just work it off in the arcade afterwards."

"Wait, we're doing that, too?"

She didn't listen to me anymore and was already walking off. Talk about a high maintenance friend. I caught up with her and we continued walking towards her favorite place. Seeing, how many sweets she ate, especially when she was feeling down because of her sister, one could have thought she was lovesick because of her. As if. Or so I thought back then.

Upon arriving there a girl caught our attention. She was sitting at a table on her own, in front of her 3 ice cream bowls, two of them already empty, she in the process of devouring the contents of the third one.

"Man, seems like she has got it rough."

Yuzu had said that on the quiet. Honestly, girl, you weren't much different back then. But that wasn't what had gotten my attention in the first place. I walked up to her.

"Excuse me, but are you Nori-chi?"

The girl stopped eating for a moment and turned around to me. She looked tired and upset, but upon seeing those eyes of hers, I was convinced.

"I knew it! It has been forever!"

I had exclaimed that cheerfully. Then I called out to my best friend while waving.

"Yuzu-chi, over here!"

As the both of us were standing before here, she just alternatingly looked at us.

"Who are you?"

Of course, it had been since elementary school. And I looked vastly different from back then. So I introduced myself again.

"It's me, Harumin, we've been together in elementary school for 6 years."

A few moments passed. And I could tell from her face, that she began to remember.

"You are the girl that was scared of her older sister and got scolded by her all the time!"

I gave her a chop to the back and retorted.

"That's what you remember about me?"

"Ah, sorry about this, we were pretty good friends. But honestly, that was your most outstanding quality."

I turned to Yuzu and grabbed her arm.

"Yuzu-chi, Nori-chi is bullying me!"

Poor Yuzu seemed a bit lost.

"Is it okay if we sit down?"

"Sure. I could need some distraction, anyways."

Yuzu and I both took a seat. Then I introduced them to each other.

"This is Noriko, a good friend back from elementary school. And this is Yuzu, my best friend in high school."

"Shinsetsu Noriko, nice to meet you. Call me Nori-chi."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Aihara Yuzu, go ahead and call me Yuzu-chi."

"Aihara?"

Noriko's face had become darker while asking that.

"Yes?"

"You might not be acquainted with a girl called Aihara Mei?"

"I am. She's my step sister."

Noriko sighed. She then put a hand on Yuzu's shoulder and looked at her sternly, with a pitying note in her gaze.

"My condolences."

"Did she do something?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. I should have known what I had coming for me. She did tick me off, but after treating myself to some sweets I'm all good already. So don't let it bother you."

"I see."

Sometimes it's crazy how, through coincidence and fate, people are connected to each other. Back then I thought so, too. Despite me being curious in what had happened between the two of them, I had gotten the feeling, that Noriko wouldn't tell me much anyways. She had always been like that. Easily readable, but unable to convey what she wanted to with words. And I also knew how stubborn she could be. Especially when something had made her mad, she wouldn't talk about it, no matter what. So I decided to let it slide.

"So, are you also living in Tokyo now?"

"No, I live quite a bit outside. I'm attending Hatsuoka. What about you?"

"Ah, Yuzu and I are attending Aihara Academy."

"That's where I'd be, too, if I had let my parents have their way. But I wanted to go to a co-educational school."

"Our elementary school was one, you know?"

"True, but I was on an all girls school during middle school. But you know, Harumin, when a girl reaches a certain age, things besides studying become interesting."

"Ah, so that is why. And, did you discover those things already?"

As I had said that, her face brightened up instantly and she blushed heavily. With the happiest of voices she replied.

"Yeah. We're in love."

She then proceeded to take her cellphone out of her handbag and showed us a picture of her and a girl.

"That's us."

It took both Yuzu and me a while to process that input. And once I realized it, I was awestruck in a lot of ways. Mostly, though, because Noriko, who had never been good at talking about her feelings, could come out and say she had a girlfriend, that the both of them were in love at that, so easily. Also, two girls being together was not seen as normal – despite times slowly but steadily beginning to change. I couldn't remember Noriko being courageous like that.

Yuzu wasn't able to say anything. Out of the corner of my eye I could see, how her eyes were sparkling in amazement. Was it, after all, that she was in love with the student council president? Well, today I of course knew that that was the case, but back then I couldn't imagine it. But what… if?

"You gotta tell us everything!"

My curiosity had gotten the better of me. And even though she was reluctant at first, I proceeded to get every last detail out of her. And, while doing that, I kept an eye on Yuzu all the time, who barely participated in the conversation, but took in every last bit of what Noriko told us.

* * *

 **4-5: Regardless of what it would take**

The sun had already begun to set, as I finally decided to stop working for the day. I closed my laptop and then took of my glasses. I usually didn't need them, but the moment I got in front of any kind of screen, I tended to quickly develop a headache, and my glasses prevented that quite well.

I stretched on my chair and then got up, stretching some more. After Noriko had left the house in the morning, I had gotten up from the chair only two times, so I then felt like moving around a little for a change. Thinking of her I reached for my phone. I had been curious about how her meeting with Mei had gone all day, but I had decided to not interrupt them. If it was to help a fellow person in love I was able to endure that much. After all, to me, happiness was the most valuable thing in life. Everything else, even information, which my mother had thoroughly hammered into my head as the most important in life, to me, came second.

As I opened my phone, there was a message – not from Noriko, but from my mother.

"Speak of the devil."

I opened it.

"Katana. I need you to transfer to Aihara after summer break. Consider this me asking for the favor you owe me. Take care of the paperwork on your end. Come see me in the first week of summer break. I will give you the details then."

Shit. Why, of all times, when I had finally found someone that loved me? And on such a short notice at that. Summer break was a little more than a month away. Would I have to give up – again?

No, that wouldn't happen. Not with Noriko. I dialed my mother's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Katana. Have you received my message?"

"I have. And we need to talk about that."

"Do we?"

"Yes. Can I come see you, next week maybe? It is important."

"Then skip school on Monday. Be here at 11:00."

"Understood. See you th..."

She had already hung up on me before I could finish my sentence.

I sat down on my bed. This was bad. This was really bad. If I couldn't talk her out of it, then… I wildly shook my head. I told myself to calm down. My mother was, apparently, a human being, too. All I needed to do was reason with her. After all, I had decided already. I would not let anything come between Noriko and me. I would defend our love – regardless of what it would take.

 **Chapter 4: Being with her is everything that counts**

 **\- END -**

* * *

 _Author's notes:_

 _I hope y'all liked it. And I hope it was comprehensible, why Noriko and Mei got into a fight. And, yes, Noriko's slightly bad anger management is sure to give her trouble in the future._

 _There are quite a few things I need to do in the next chapters, all of them happening in a relatively short time span. I hope I can do that well. See you around,_

 _kstefan88_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's notes:_

 _Yay, update!_

 _I think it is time to thank those who read this story, so thank you very much, especially the one who favorited it 3_

 _It's about time I get things in motion, and that is what this chapter is about. And yet again, I was able to do it in one go. I feel super motivated, especially after getting my hands on the manga volumes already out here!So, all,_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Edit: Some typos and grammar mistakes_

* * *

 **Fortified Blade – Chapter 5**

 **5-1: I'd have to give it my all to make her feel better**

I was sitting on the couch, my loyal companion Kuropen on my lap, tightly hugging him. My mind was circling around the short conversation I had had with my mother shortly before. Me, transferring to Aihara? What was up with that, all of a sudden? Never before had she tried to interfere with my life choices like that. Sure, she had always been strict and made me learn a lot of things children usually wouldn't, but she had basically always let me do whatever I wanted. Even when I had told her, that I was going out with Mei, she had barely even reacted. Though, admittedly, ending my relationship with Mei the way I did was the reason I owed her a favor. But to think that she would use it to make me transfer schools, especially after I had finally found someone I loved again – just how much worse could her timing have been?

I would need to talk her out of it at all costs. Back then I was sure, that she, of all people, would be able to understand my reasons. After all, she, too, had chosen love above anything else. Thinking about that cheered me up a little. I would be able to do it, especially since I had Noriko to give me strength, there was nothing to fear, or so I convinced myself.

Thinking about her made me want for her to come back as quickly as possible. I grabbed my phone to check the time – almost seven. Could she have talked with Mei for that long? I didn't think so. After all, she probably hadn't had many chances to go to Tokyo, so maybe she was doing some sightseeing since she was there.

I really wanted to call her, but if the two of them actually where still talking, I would just end up disturbing them, so I reluctantly decided against it and put my phone away for the moment – just to take it up again, because I received a message.

"Hey Katana, sorry for staying out this late. I hope you weren't worried. I ran into a friend from elementary school and we ended up chatting quite a while. I'm on the train now. I know, we wanted to have curry tonight, but I really want to eat pasta – with the cheesiest Carbonara sauce there is. Could you go fetch the following things from the store? I'll need..."

That certainly was rare. Noriko had usually planned the meals for the whole week beforehand and rarely ever changed them. Especially not into something that was not especially balanced. I don't know if one could say I had been worried before her message, but then I definitely was.

"Did something happen? Are you all right?"

"I'll tell you all about it when I get back. Let me just say, you're going to have to hold me really tightly tonight. I should be back around half past eight. Be sure to be done with shopping by then. I love you."

"Alright. I love you too."

Something had happened. And I was absolutely sure it had to do with her conversation with Mei. Way to worry me, Noriko.

I sat around for a little longer with my face resting on Kuropen. But I knew that worrying by myself wouldn't get me anywhere. And if my beloved girlfriend was in a bad mood, I'd have to give it my all to make her feel better – though I wasn't exactly in a good mood, either.

I pulled myself together and then went out shopping.

* * *

 **5-2: And, yet again, I fell in love with her even more**

"I'm home!"

Finally. I put Kuropen onto the couch and rushed to the door.

"Where have you been? It's almost ten!"

"I'm so sorry, Katana!"

She hastily took off her shoes and then came to me, flinging her arms around me. She had teardrops in her eyes, as she explained what happened.

"My train from Tokyo ran late, so I missed my connection! And when I wanted to call you I noticed that my battery had died. Such misfortunes always happen at the same time, especially when you least need them!"

She buried her face in my chest and began to sob. I gently put my arms around her and caressed the back of her head.

"There, there."

I had been worrying about her to the point of tearing up myself. But seeing her like that I just couldn't allow myself to cry. I was just so glad that she was safe, that I felt like I wouldn't let go of her for quite a while. She rose to her toes and, with her teary face looking at me, apologized again.

"I'm sorry, Katana!"

Silly you. As if I could be mad at her, especially seeing her face painted red from guilt and all teared up. I blinked away a few tears myself.

"It's not your fault."

When we kissed, I suddenly realized how much I had actually missed her. And feeling her pinching the sides of my chest, I knew, that it had been hard on her, too. Having her cling to me like that I wouldn't have minded dying right there and then. Not at all. How often have I thought like that ever since meeting her? Today I am glad it never actually happened.

I pulled the body of the girl that was so much smaller than me as close as I could. Feeling her heart beat against my chest, her lips, her gentle tongue, hearing her cute moans, her faintly sweet smell, the tickling of her breath, her pinching me fiercely – it was the most wonderful sensation. I had already forgotten how worried I had been, waiting for her, not knowing whether she was alright. And, at least for that moment, I had forgotten about my mother and her demand. At that moment, there were only the two of us and the world around us had ceased to exist. And yet again I realized, how lucky I was to have her. And yet again I was the happiest girl there was.

And, yet again, I fell in love with her even more.

* * *

 **5-3: Those feelings of mine will never betray you**

It was already past midnight when we had finally managed to get into bed. And the both of us were beat and barely awake. I was lying on my back, Noriko next to me, half atop me. My head was resting on her right arm, her upper body on my left arm, which I had laid around her waist. Her head was snuggled onto my left shoulder, while her left hand was resting on my chest. My right hand was holding her right hand, our fingers were intertwined. And atop of us there lay the blanket. It was not exactly comfortable and awfully warm, but neither of us cared.

"I ate too much. I might throw up."

"Please don't, you will get it all over me. And I'd be too sleepy to go and wash it off."

Honestly, I would probably have just accepted my fate and went to sleep anyways. And I doubted, that Noriko would've been able to get off of me, anyways. We even were too beat to make out, like we always did after going to bed. But, and that's how I felt, just lying around like that, waiting to fall asleep, wasn't too bad in its own way. To me, feeling her heartbeat and her breath, were the most calming things, especially if I was worried about something.

"I won't be coming to school on Monday."

"Why?"

"I need to go and see my mother and talk her out of something."

"Did something happen?"

"Not yet, and it won't, because her demand is unreasonable."

"What does she want?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

"You know, saying that will make me worry."

"I'm sorry. It will be fine."

"Do you worry about it?"

"A little."

"Then let us worry together."

Her voice had been so soft and sweet as she said that, that it made my heart skip a beat.

"But is it alright? You had a rough day, too, didn't you?"

"I did, but I'm fine already, now, that I am with you."

"But there is something that still worries you."

"You can tell?"

"Yes."

She hesitated for a while. Her right hand, which I was holding, tightened her grip a little, and her heartbeat changed. But even without those signs, after spending the evening with her, I had already known that there was something on her mind. She wanted to worry together with me and I wanted to worry together with her. That was the kind of relationship we both desired.

After a while of silence she spoke up, more quietly than before.

"I really dislike Mei. I went out of my way to go and help her with her problem. But she completely shot down the advice I gave her and even talked down to me. I got really mad at her and struggled with not jumping at her right there and then. I even kicked a cardboard standup because I couldn't take it. I startled a lot of people. I used to have issues with managing anger when I was younger, but now it had been almost three years without me losing control. And Mei somehow… flipped a switch within me. And now I'm afraid that I might revert back to how I was."

"I see, so that's what happened."

I let go of her hand and turned to my left side so I could look at her. When I saw, how moist her eyes had gotten, I realized how painful those memories of her past had to be. I placed my right hand on her right cheek and fondly caressed it, while my gaze sunk deeper and deeper into hers.

"Will you tell me about it?"

She sniffled.

"Won't you hate me?"

Her voice was so weak as she had sobbed this, that it felt as if she was about to break down. I leaned in and gave her a few, short kisses, followed by a longer one. When our lips parted, a tear rolled down her face.

"I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I love all of your good sides, and I love all of your bad sides. No matter, what you tell me now, no matter, how any other person might think about you, if they knew, there is no way I could ever hate you. The worst thing that could happen is, that I fall in love with you even more. Those feelings of mine will never betray you."

After I had told her all that, she flung her arms around me, pushed her face onto my chest and cried her heart out. That was right. I had no time to be worried about my mother and her unreasonable request. It was me, who had shoved talking with Mei onto her. It was my fault that she had to remember something painful enough, that it would make her think I would hate her for it. Right then, regardless of whatever the future might have held, I needed to hold the one I loved with all my might.

While she was letting all the pain, that she had been holding onto for so long, out, all my feelings, thoughts and attention where with no one but her. And I gave it my all helping her to calm down. Seeing the girl I loved so much like that was tearing my heart apart. And yet I could do nothing but watch over her. But, even though I had already decided that before, I decided, yet again, that I would never leave that girl's side. And I would do whatever lay within my power, to see her smile again – and if it would be the last thing I would ever do.

It took a while until she had settled down again and was able to open up our embrace just enough, so she could look at my face again. And as I regarded hers, it was all wet and red. Looking into her eyes, for the first time, I could see the ruins Noriko's soul lay in. And it shattered my heart. Could I really have her tell me about it, if it pained her so much just thinking about it? She answered that question before I got a chance to actually ask.

"Do you really want to know, want to see, who I actually am? Will you still be able to accept me?"

Something about her had changed, I could tell instantly. The warm, open, friendly gaze I knew of her was gone. Her voice had become cold. And there was something menacing about her, something that scared me. It was, like she had become a completely different person. But, was that true? Was the person I knew actually Noriko? I didn't realize it back then, but I had opened a door that I would not be able to close again.

But I had already decided. I would stand by that girl's side no matter what. And thus, filled with determination, I gave her my answer.

"I love you, Noriko. I want to know who you are. And I will accept all of you, no matter what."

She smiled widely at that.

"I see. Then you better are prepared."

"I am."

And then she began to tell me about the Noriko that I did not yet know.

"I was a normal child. I had friends, played a lot, fooled around, fell down and got back up again, just like anyone else. But, even though I don't know for sure, if it was because of that, after my parents had died in an accident when I was five, something about me changed. You know, when a person gets angry, they cope with it in different ways. Some yell, some work out in whatever way, some bottle it up – and explode at some point. I had begun to explode nearly every time I got angry. I said things that couldn't be taken back easily, destroyed stuff or tossed it around and sometimes even hurt people. And even though that was plenty of reason to get suspended or even expelled, I didn't get in trouble even once. Why? Because most of the other kids were scared too much to tell on me. There were but a few that I actually got along with, simply because they knew better than to piss me off. It was only in third grade, after my new family had become fed up with my behavior, that they attempted to somehow steer all that excess energy I had – that's what they believed it was, at least – into something useful. So they made me start doing Karate, in order to discipline myself. And, what do you know, not only was it fun, it actually helped. The more effort I put into it, the less often I lost control of myself. I did get angry as often as ever, but I managed to keep my calm more often. The other kids began to get close to me again and I began to open up to them more. I came to love Karate, because it influenced the quality of my life for the better that much. And I had been doing it ever since. However, things changed after I entered middle school. In the Karate club of that school there was a third year that was always bullying her underclassmen. And, unfortunately, she was so good at Karate, that no one was able to stand up against her, not even the other third years. We all suffered quite a lot under her terror regime and a lot of people quit the club after weeks. I was one of the few that somehow managed to endure it. However, even though I had somehow managed to not lose control despite being upset and angry because of her almost all the time, my patience ran out at the end of the second term of my first year, after she had managed to make the last first year other than me quit, too. I challenged her to a match. If I'd win, she'd have to quit the club and vice versa. I was convinced, that I had become good enough to defeat her in a fair match. However, when the match had barely started, her knee landed right in my face. It was that moment I realized something: not only had she no intention to fight fairly, but she had never been a Karateka to begin with – she had always just been a sadistic brute. I couldn't bear the fact that someone like her was allowed to wear a black belt. I couldn't bear the fact that someone like her was representing the sport I had come to love so much. And that was when all the anger towards her, that had built up during the months before, came out all at once. I don't even remember what happened. Before I knew it, I came to. The upperclassman was lying in front of me, out cold, and everyone looked at me terrified. The school, thanks to our adviser, treated it as an accident. However, they made me leave the club and forbade me from joining any other martial arts clubs. The upperclassman never came back to school. And the rumors about what had happened had spread quickly. From one day to another I had no friends and everyone was afraid of me. To counter that, I decided to put on a mask. And that mask is the Noriko you know. And before I knew it, I had become that person. I never got angry, was almost always cheerful, had a lot of friends, had again become a normal girl. And at one point I had completely forgotten about my real me, that demon that was lurking within me all the time. And right now I really don't know who I am anymore. I'm afraid of who I used to be. I want to be the Noriko you know, because with you I am happy. But… if my real me begins to come through again, like it did today after talking to Mei, I don't know… if I can be the Noriko you love anymore."

I had closely watched Noriko the whole time she was talking. And I had seen all the changes in her face and her eyes, all kinds of emotions, and taken them all in. Having learned about her past, especially since it must have been a hard one, I felt so much closer to her. And having seen so much of her, all at once, I could only think of one thing: How beautiful she was.

I tenderly placed my hands on the sides of her face and pulled her in for a kiss. She gave in at first, but then shoved me away and shouted.

"What are you doing? Didn't you listen to me at all?"

"I was listening."

"Then why?"

"Because I felt like kissing you. Was that not okay?"

She teared up again.

"Why, you big idiot? Don't you realize I'm dangerous? I might even hurt you one day! How can you be so unfazed by that?"

"Because I love you, of course."

She then shoved me onto my back and got above me on all fours. Her tears where dripping onto my face, while hers was deep red, painted in anger and pain, but also desperate longing.

"You better mean it! You better mean it, do you hear me? Because… because..."

Her face sank onto me chest.

"Because… if not… I'll be really mad at you."

I laid my arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Of course. I'll stay with you. And, when all else fails, come cling to me. I will hold onto you until you're better again. Those feelings of mine… will never betray you."

* * *

 **5-4: Come with me for a moment**

"Noricchi! Let's eat together!"

She looked at me out of unmotivated, half opened eyes. She had been like that ever since morning. It was an honestly sorry sight. As her friend, it was my job to cheer her up.

"Sure, why not."

She then proceeded to take her lunchbox out of her desk and placed it onto it. I sat myself at the opposite of her desk, using the vacant seat in front of her.

"Man, your lunch looks good! Do you make it yourself?"

"Hm? Yeah, I always make Katana's and mine."

There she went talking about Kyoka-san again. It was all she ever did. And since she basically always was with her, I rarely got chances to talk to her to begin with. But, at that day, Kyoka-san was absent for whatever reason. I needed to make the best out of it!

"You're really good at this. My mom makes mine. I mean, I probably could, too, but she's just that much better at it."

"Well, I enjoy cooking. It's relaxing, so I do it a lot."

"Eh, is life that stressful?"

"Hum, not really. You could say cooking is my beloved hobby."

Her face had brightened a bit while saying that, but instantly went back to the unmotivated expression she had had.

"Say, Noricchi, is something the matter?"

"Not really."

"You're looking kind of grumpy, you know."

"I do? Well, guess you can say I had an unpleasant encounter last Saturday and that bitch has sustainably ruined my mood."

"B-bitch?"

"Huh? Yeah, bitch."

"Since when are you using such words?"

"Do I usually not?"

No, you usually didn't. Something was off with Noricchi. Her cheerfulness was completely gone. Just what could have caused that? A part of me was hoping, that the bitch was Kyoka-san and that the two of them had a fight. After all, I had been the first one to become friends with Noricchi – and it felt, like Kyoka-san had snatched her away from right under my nose. But with her out of the way I would finally have the chance to have Noricchi to me alone. I couldn't let that opportunity go away.

"Ah, well, it doesn't matter, but the teachers will get mad at you if they hear you say something like that."

"Sorry, sorry, I'll be careful."

"Say, say, Noricchi, are you free after school?"

"Hum, we haven't gotten any homework yet and I don't need to learn for end terms yet. Katana will be back late, so, yeah, I guess."

There she went mentioning her again. I clicked my tongue.

"Did you just click your tongue?"

Shoot.

"Uwaah, I'm sorry… it's just… you know, you always are with Katana all the time and we rarely spend any time together anymore, so I guess I was a little jealous."

A frown had formed on Noricchi's face.

"Listen here, Kitani-chan, Katana is an important person to me, so of course I spend a lot of time with her. Also, what do you mean by jealous? Are you in love with me or something?"

My heart skipped a beat and I got startled. I stumbled over my words big time.

"Wh-what are you s-saying? L-like, two girls… c-could never..."

She cut me short.

"Could never what?"

Her frown had intensified.

"I-I mean… two girls could never love each other. I mean, that's unnatural and gross, isn't it?"

She chewed down her bite and then closed her lunch box, which she proceeded to put back into her desk. Then she arose.

"Come with me for a moment, Kitani- _san_."

As she had said that, the gaze of her eyes felt like it was piercing right through me. Had I upset her? How so? I didn't understand what was going on, but I felt that I should do as she said, in order to not upset her more. So I put my lunchbox back into my desk and followed her.

* * *

 **5-5: I couldn't let that happen to my friend**

"What are we doing up here? Isn't it against the rules to go up here?"

We were on the south side of the school rooftop. Noricchi was just standing there, looking at me sternly. I warily approached her.

"N-Noricchi, you are kind of scary. Did I do something wrong?"

"So you noticed that much?"

Of course I did! Anyone would have!

"I-if I did something t-to upset you, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"

She took a deep breath and then let out a long sigh.

"Listen up, Kitani-san. You said something unforgivable in the classroom. While I understand, that society usually doesn't approve of same-sex relationships, saying that it is gross… is taking it by far too far."

So that was what it was? That confused me even more. Why would Noricchi even care about something like that? Didn't everyone think that way, other than people who… actually…

It dawned on me.

"Noricchi… are you, by chance… in a relationship with a girl?"

"Yes, I am. And what you said hurt a lot."

I understood what she was saying. And as her friend, I needed to encourage her.

"B-but… I mean… y-you're kidding, right? L-like, you are so pretty, you could get a boyfriend easily if you wanted to!"

"Who said I wanted one?"

"But… why would you choose a girl then? Like you said, society doesn't approve of that! Why would you risk getting yourself into trouble? You're not making any sense!"

"Because I love her, simple as that. And she loves me. We're happy together."

I wasn't following Noricchi at all anymore. I got upset.

"But girls can't fall in love with each other!"

She was suddenly grabbing my blouse and pulling me close to her. Her face was painted in rage. My chest was tightening and I thought she'd punch me, I was so afraid.

"Are you saying that I am lying?"

I desperately tried to get myself out of that situation.

"N-no! Of course not! You're probably just mistaken!"

She raised her fist. Panicking, I tried to protect my face with my arms. All I could do was to beg her for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I won't say it again!"

She then shoved me away and I landed on my rear. I had tears in my eyes and was sobbing. Just why had Noricchi acted like that? All I had told her had been the truth! Everybody knew, that love could only be between a man and a woman, my parents had told me so, too, and all my friends thought like that. Why would, of all people, Noricchi get so upset about it?

"Kitani-san, I am utterly disappointed in you. I always thought you were stupid, but I liked you nonetheless, because you were a nice girl – or so I thought. But if you go and say things like that, all, that that makes you, is an asshole. I don't need assholes for friends. Don't talk to me again."

With those words she walked away. And I didn't understand it at all. She had always been good friends with me, she had been a normal, cheerful girl looking for romance. And yet she said all those strange things and even insulted me, despite me having done nothing wrong. What had happened?

And then I began to understand. Kyoka-san. Ever, since Noricchi had started to hang out with her, she had become more distant – and then _that_. It must have been Kyoka-san's fault, of that I was certain. I got up and knocked the dirt of my skirt. I couldn't let that happen to my friend. I needed to do something!

* * *

 **5-6: Without another word I arose and left**

It had been a while since I had gone there. And I was nervous. My mother wasn't a scary person. She was more like a machine: always neutral, unable to be read, even by me. But, just like me, she would always say what was on her mind, regardless of whether it was nice or mean. But she _was_ a human. Somewhere deep inside. Probably.

I shook those thoughts out of my head. I knew exactly. In the past, against all odds, she had chosen love above anything else. And since that was the case, I would be able to reason with her. I firmly believed that. So I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

The one opening the door was Hagiyoshi-san, an old man who had been my mother's butler ever since I can remember. He greeted me with a warm smile.

"Katana-sama, it has been quite a while."

"I told you to drop addressing me that formally how many times now, Hagiyoshi-san?"

"I wonder, it was quite often, Katana-sama."

I smiled and let out a sigh. That man would never change.

"Please come in, Kurohime-sama is awaiting you."

Kyoka Kurohime. Nobody other than her family and my father knew, what her given name was, before she had it changed. For her, it had been a symbolic act of cutting ties with that family of hers, that was against her marriage with father. I didn't know the whole story back then, but apparently the both of them had faced lots of high hurdles in order to be together at the end. Thinking about that convinced me even more, that mother would understand my situation and cancel her demand.

When I entered the living room, mother was sitting next to the kotatsu, reading a newspaper. Yes, my mother had the kotatsu out all year. Not, because she was cold, but because she found it a hassle she didn't want to bother Hagiyoshi-san with, to change tables, just because the seasons changed.

"Greetings, mother. I'm here as we agreed on."

She put the paper aside and looked at me. And she had the same, deep, black eyes I had. But, unless mine, hers were as cold as ice. Even I, her daughter, had, up to that day, not even once seen them regard me warmly. At times I doubted, that my father had, too.

"It has been a while, Katana. Take a seat."

I knelt down at the opposite of her. She let out a small sigh.

"This is your home, too. Sit comfortably."

Home she said. Without father around that was a real stretch. He had always been the one to bring warmth into that so called home. But since he was away nearly all year to research for his books, it barely felt like a home to me. Noriko… _She_ was a person to make me feel at home, regardless of where I was.

After Hagiyoshi-san had supplied the both of us with tea and some of his homemade cookies, he had left, so mother and I would be able to talk. However, as I sat in front of her, even though I had been determined and convinced I would be able to make her reconsider, my heart had suddenly filled with doubt. That person in front of me, my so called mother, was one of the few people I could not speak my mind to easily. But I needed to start somewhere.

"It is rare to see you read a newspaper. Aren't you usually getting all the news you need from the internet?"

"If my recollection is accurate, you dislike it, when I use my laptop while talking to you. So I wouldn't give in to temptation, I had Hagiyoshi-san prepare a newspaper for me today. Also, if you are only here for small talk, you might as well leave. I've taken time of my schedule for you, please don't waste it."

Of course. Her schedule was all, she ever talked about. I needed to pull myself together or she might have made me leave without me being able to say anything.

"Mother, I cannot transfer to Aihara Academy. I am aware, that I owe you a favor and I hate, that I need to decline this one, but I really can't do it."

"State your reason."

"The truth is, I am in a relationship with someone. Going to Aihara would mean leaving my partner behind."

"Then do that and the issue is solved."

That person was unbelievable.

"You are mistaken, mother. I love that person. Leaving them behind is not an option."

"If my recollection is accurate, you loved Aihara Mei, too. Yet, once problems showed up, you decided to run away. Not only that, you made me help you out, too. That is why you owe me a favor in the first place. If you can't even pay me back for all the trouble you caused, and, let me remind you, it was you who said you would, not me who asked for it, why did you cause trouble in the first place? Think before you act, Katana. I am sure you are able to. You are my daughter after all."

I was aware of all that. But I needed to convince her.

"It is different this time. I only realized after meeting them, how different my love for them is compared to the feelings I had for Aihara Mei."

A faint, barely visible smile formed on her lips for.

"You are wary of me, not telling me their name or even their gender. You would not expect your mother to meddle with your relationship, would you?"

That was exactly what I expected.

"I am well aware, that giving you more information than absolutely necessary is risky. As a matter of fact, by telling me to leave them behind, you were already meddling."

The smile on her face widened a little.

"Shinsetsu Noriko, step daughter of Shinsetsu Hachiman, class 1-C in Hatsuoka high school, currently unofficially lives with you, enjoys cooking, used to do Karate starting third grade of elementary school until first grade of middle school and was forced to stop due to an accident, rarely scores below eighty points."

I sighed.

"As expected of you. But, if you know all that already, that means you expected me to want to stay at Hatsuoka."

"Of course. However, I can't take your personal wishes into consideration. You are transferring to Aihara Academy starting next term. This ends this discussion. You may leave."

Had it been in any other situation, I would have accepted it and left. But Noriko was too important to me to give up on her like that.

"I apologize, mother, but that is not going to happen. I pay for my apartment, my living expenses and tuition myself. I may owe you a favor, true, but don't you think it's highly unreasonable to make me break up with the one I love over that?"

"It is completely unreasonable, but it can't be helped. The two of you do have a little more than two months, including summer break. Instead of sitting here and arguing against something you can't change, go and spend that time wisely. That is all advice I can give you. Now, leave. I am busy."

"Regardless of what you do, I will not give up on Noriko. Even if you make me quit Hatsuoka like that, it is not like you can force me to enroll in Aihara. I'll just drop out of high school in that case. I'm just going there for the heck of it anyways. I am able to live without having to depend on you – that's how you raised me."

The smile on her face had completely vanished and she was intensely glaring at me. It might have been my imagination, but, just for a moment, she looked angry.

"Basically, despite having said yourself, that you owe me a favor, you are going to defy me just like that? On top of that, over a relationship that has no future?"

"Our relationship has a future. And if there is none, I will make one myself!"

Her eyes widened after I had said that. And I thought I had gone insane, having seen the second emotional reaction of my mother in my life, on the same day at that: surprise.

"Are you aware, what you are saying, Katana? Your father and I went through hell back then. More than once. And since the two of you are both girls, you will have it even worse. Are you truly prepared for that?"

"I have already decided, mother, that I, no matter what, would always stay by Noriko's side. And if we got to walk through hell for us to be together, so be it."

For a few moments she just stared at me. She then closed her eyes and sighed, returning to her marmorean expression. Then her cold and empty gaze met mine again.

"Very well. I will not ask you for a favor this time. Be aware, that I am highly disappointed in you. Get out."

Without another word I arose and left. And, even though it appeared, that I had reached my goal, I couldn't feel at ease. I knew my mother all to well to think she had given up.

 **Chapter 5: I will always stand besides her**

 **\- END -**

* * *

 _Author's notes:_

 _I hope y'all enjoyed it._

 _I wonder what Kitani-chan will do. She isn't exactly smart, but maybe that is exactly what makes her dangerous. And I got the feeling, that Kurohime-sama won't sit idly, either!_

 _Thus, everyone, look forward to the next chapter!_

 _kstefan88_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's notes:_

 _Hello all._

 _Whew, this one basically wrote itself. Thanks for reading! And now,_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Fortified Blade – Chapter 6**

 **6-1: I had no actual idea how to do that**

After I had parked my motorcycle in front of the our house, like I always did, I got off, took off my helmet and walked towards the entrance. For a moment I stood in front of it, thinking about how lonely it had become, with Noriko having moved in with Katana-chan and mom and pops almost never coming home. Being a lawyer seemed like a 24/7 job – and I was on my way to become one. I sighed and tried to unlock the door.

"Huh?"

It was unlocked already. First thing coming to mind was me having forgotten to lock it, before leaving for my part time job that afternoon. However, after entering, there was a pair of shoes present that I hadn't seen in a while.

"I'm home! Pops, are you there?"

"Welcome home, Seto, I'm in the living room."

I got out of my shoes, put my stuff aside and went to greet him. Usually I was fine without anyone around, but on the rare occasion of pops coming home, I always got excited, because he would tell me lots of things about work.

Upon entering the living room, I could see, that pops was already pouring himself a beer. He didn't drink often, because he couldn't while working, obviously, but on his rare days off it was like a ritual for him.

"You should have said so, if you were coming home! I already ate, should I throw something together for you?"

"Don't worry about it, I already ate, too. Something suddenly came up, so I spontaneously decided to come home. Why don't you have a drink, too?"

"I'd love to, but I need to get some studying done later, so I can't."

"Ah, that's too bad. Sit down anyway, there is something I need to talk about with you."

Though he seemed to be in a good mood, I could tell, that something serious was the matter. On the other hand, he usually never talked about things that weren't serious to begin with. As someone married to his job he just couldn't afford the luxury of idle chit chat. I sat down.

"What's the matter?"

He took a sip of his beer and then looked at me sternly.

"I did receive a call from Kurohime-san earlier today. She had quite unsettling news."

Kyoka Kurohime. One of the most powerful people in Tokyo, or so it seemed. She wasn't someone that was known by the common people, but in finances, economy and information technologies she was a seriously big name. And, by chance, us Shinsetsus were acquainted with her. Actually, with all the companies she had her fingers in, she was one of pops' law office's most frequent clients. And that in itself made it unlikely for pops to explicitly tell me about it.

"Did something happen?"

He cleared his throat.

"Actually, I have heard from her, that Noriko is in a relationship. With a girl at that. Have you heard any of this?"

That took me aback. Just where did that woman have that information from? And just how should I answer that question? Lying to pops was out of the question. I assumed I would get in trouble, but I still answered truthfully.

"I have, actually. However, Noriko had me promise to not tell anyone. If I had to guess, she wants to tell you, once she has proven that her studies wouldn't suffer."

I inwardly wiped off my sweat. Nicely done, me.

"I see. That much is reasonable. However, now, that I have heard about it, I can't help but be concerned. While I personally do not approve of same-sex relationships, I somehow am glad, that it isn't some school boy. That would have been especially unsettling. So, do you know who she is with?"

"Apparently a girl from her class."

I found it quite intriguing, that Kurohime-san had told pops about his daughter's relationship, but not that it actually was with her daughter.

"Good going, Seto, only giving the part of the truth you deemed necessary. I know she's with Katana-chan, though."

Yikes.

"Ah, and here I was wondering why Kurohime-san would leave that part out."

"Nothing that woman ever does could surprise me anymore, to be frank. She has always been impossible to figure out. However, what I was actually wanting to discuss, is the both of them living together. Same-sex or not, a couple in high school shouldn't do that. It is probably fine, since it is Katana-chan we are talking about, but I think I still want to talk to Noriko about it. After all, society would not approve of them being together – and Hatsuoka, of course, wouldn't either. Still, if I just told Noriko to come back home, she probably wouldn't just like that. And since Katana-chan apparently has made a little fortune already, it's not like she has a need to in the first place. I am concerned, that, if I talked to her about it, she would just not listen. And, even if she came home, she would move back in with Katana-chan the moment I leave for work again. So I wanted to ask you, if you could help me out here."

As always, what pops said made perfect sense. If the two were caught making out on school grounds, no, even outside of school, wearing their uniforms, the school would be forced to act.

"So you want me to talk her into coming back home?"

"Honestly, that is what I would prefer. However, according to Kurohime-san, both of them are serious about their relationship. Even if it's her brother asking, both of them would probably be against it. I am worried for their future, but, for now, I'd like the both of them to understand, that they have to be very careful."

"Well, I can see that much. But – not that I am unwilling to do it – you could talk to them yourself."

"I would prefer that, too. However, apparently Noriko's personality has partially reverted back."

That, should it have been true, _was_ a serious issue. Also, just how did Kurohime-san get information like these? Though I was really curious about that, I knew, that pops wouldn't know, either, so I shoved that thought aside for the time being.

"I see. You two didn't really get along until her second year of middle school. Can't be helped then. I will try talking to them."

Or so I said, but I had no actual idea how to do that and what to say.

"Thank you. That will help a lot."

* * *

 **6-2: A faint smile appeared on her face**

I couldn't remember the last time I had been in such a sad mood. The day before, when I had, due to Kyoka-san's absence, finally had the chance to spend some time with Noricchi, I had made Noricchi mad at me. She wouldn't talk to me anymore, because I had said, that girls couldn't love each other. I had spent the rest of Monday and most of the night thinking about it. But it still didn't make sense to me. Why would my Noricchi, my pure, cute Noricchi, suddenly take an interest in girls? The conclusion I had come to, was, that it had to be Kyoka-san's bad influence. Ever since Noricchi had started to hang out with her, she had gradually distanced herself from me. It had to be because of Kyoka-san!

I was determined to do something about it. I wanted Noricchi to be a healthy, young, cheerful girl, like she had been when I first met her. And not some moody freak. But I had no real idea what to do. I mean, if she just wouldn't have spent time with Kyoka-san anymore, she would have probably changed back. But I didn't think there was an easy way to achieve that.

I had thought lots and lots all morning on how to approach the problem. Talking to Noricchi was not possible. Not only did Kyoka-san stick to her like glue, but she also had sternly told me to not talk to her anymore. And she had been very scary, so I couldn't bring myself to approach her. On the other hand I could have tried talking to Kyoka-san, but since she was around Noricchi all day, that was also not that easy. All I could think of was leaving a note in her locker to call her out.

So I was waiting for her behind the gym. It was one of the few places where there weren't any other students around. I had thought about the rooftop as a meeting spot first, but it was off limits and I didn't want to get in trouble.

After some time had passed, I checked my phone for the time. That woman had some nerve, letting me wait like that! After checking, I noticed, that I had a message from an unknown number. I opened it, but for some reason it was empty. I closed it, shrugged my shoulders and returned to waiting.

It was already half past five when she showed up – together with Noricchi. Seeing her made my heart pound. The two of them were talking for a moment. Then Kyoka-san came walking towards me. I felt relieved, seeing Noricchi stay behind. With her around I would not have been able to focus.

Kyoka-san stopped a little more than a meter away from me. And her height was intimidating as always, even more so, since I had something important to talk about. Also, she was really beautiful. Of course, people would fall in love with her – but not Noricchi! It just wasn't possible for two girls. And I needed to make sure that, whatever influence Kyoka-san had on her, disappeared.

"You wanted to talk about something, Kitani-san?"

I gulped and I clenched my fists. Mustering my courage I cut straight to the chase.

"Please stay away from Noricchi!"

She seemed to be confused, so it took her a moment to answer.

"May I know what brought this up?"

Oh, I would let her know!

"I don't know what you did, but ever since Noricchi hangs out with you, she has changed! Not only does she rarely talk to me anymore, but she is saying strange things, too! Like, how she is in love with a girl and such. She wasn't like that, before you got close to her! She was a cheerful, healthy girl and I want her to be like that again, so please: stay away from her!"

"So the two of you did have a fight? I thought as much, but she wouldn't tell me anything. How did you make her mad?"

"It's your fault she got mad at me!"

"How exactly is it my fault?"

"What do I know what you did! But she suddenly says how she is in love with a girl. And when I told her that's not possible, she kept arguing that it was. And the more I tried to reason with her, the angrier she got. She even shoved me down and told me to not talk to her anymore. She would never have done those things before you got close to her!"

"I wonder about that, actually."

"Huh?"

"You see, I don't know the details, but from what you told me, it's your fault that she is mad at you."

That woman had some nerve, really!

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, if you were in love with someone, and someone else insisted that you couldn't possibly be, would you like that?"

What was that woman saying all of a sudden?

"Well, obviously not. But Noricchi isn't in love! Because two girls can't be in love with each other, but she just wouldn't understand that."

"How do you know that two girls can't love each other?"

"It's common sense! Everybody knows that!"

"So, you are saying, homosexual people don't exist?"

I sighed.

"Of course they do. But it doesn't make sense. Why would you be together with someone you can never love?"

"True, that doesn't make sense. But, as a matter of fact, homosexuals _do_ love people of their own sex, whether you like it or not. The world isn't just black and white, Kitani-san. You might have been brought up to believe that, but it's not the truth. I have liked both boys and girls in the past. And, whether you believe it or not, the feelings I have for my girlfriend are the strongest I have ever had for another person."

I was confused. Why was Kyoka-san saying those things? It couldn't possibly be true. Maybe she just had never actually loved someone. That had to be it! And, of course, if she was feeding Noricchi with that nonsense of hers, she would become confused.

"Kyoka-san. You really should not be saying things like that! Noricchi probably believes what you say and that's why she ended up the way she did! If she keeps thinking that the twisted stuff you say is true, she will maybe miss her chance for actual love! If you are her friend, you should..."

"ENOUGH!"

I had instantly frozen stiff. The quite, calm, collected Kyoka-san had angrily yelled!

"You are the one that should watch what you say, you shitty, narrow-minded brat! People cannot choose who they fall in love with, it just happens! And it is not up to you to decide, whether or not the feelings of those people are love or not! Only themselves may judge!"

She closed her eyes to take a deep breath, let out a long sigh and then looked at me again, having restored her calmness completely.

"You're in the wrong, Kitani-san. If you are ready to accept that and apologize to Noriko, I'm sure you can be friends again. But as long as you keep treating people, just because they have different preferences, like some kind of freaks, you are just an asshole. Thus ends this conversation."

Kyoka-san then turned around and walked away, leaving me standing there like I was some kind of idiot. I couldn't understand her at all. Why was she defending herself so furiously? Did she want to feel special that badly? I hadn't done anything wrong! I just wanted for Noricchi to be herself again. And, even though I really didn't get her at all, even though I didn't like her at all, I felt sorry for Kyoka-san. I wanted to do something for them. I wanted them to realize, that they were wrong, that they were risking to miss out on love, if they were to keep going the way they were.

I could see, that Kyoka-san and Noricchi were talking about something again. And, after a short while, Noricchi came walking towards me. My heart instantly skipped a beat. Had I made her mad again? Instantly I remembered our fight on the rooftop and I got super anxious.

But, as she came closer, and I could determine her facial expression, I noticed, that she didn't look mad. She looked calm and serious, but not mad. The closer she came, the faster my heart beat. I was unable to avert my gaze from that fir green eyes of her. And at that moment I realized, that, even though she wasn't as cheerful as she used to be, her eyes were still as lively as ever.

As she stopped, I was scared. Not, because I feared she would get mad at me again, but because I couldn't tell at all what she wanted.

"Kitani-san."

My heart skipped yet another beat.

"Do you, from the depths of your heart, believe, that a girl can't fall in love with a girl?"

What was that all of a sudden? I had made myself clear, had I not?

I gulped.

"It's common sense. Everyone knows."

"That was not my question. What do _you_ believe?"

I didn't quite get, what she hoped to accomplish, but I answered her question anyway.

"I do believe that, too."

"I see."

Before I knew what was happening, she closed in to me. Her hands grabbed my hands and she placed her fingers between mine. There was barely any space between us anymore and her face had gotten really close to mine. My heart was pounding madly. I was confused and had no idea what she was trying to do.

"N-Noricchi, w-what..."

"Close your eyes."

Before I got a chance to actually do that, her lips were gently touching mine. And while her tongue was entering my mouth, my eyes slowly closed and the world around me disappeared.

I cant remember what happened in between, but after our lips parted, my eyes opened again, instantly being caught in her fir green eyes. Her hands let go of mine and I stood there, absolutely thunderstruck. My whole body had been taken over by a fuzzy, warm feeling.

She made a step backwards. A faint smile appeared on her face.

"Good luck in keeping your beliefs."

She then turned around and walked away. And I stood there, for quite a while, unable to think, unable to speak, unable to move.

* * *

 **6-3: I didn't think much of it**

When we were on our way back from school to Katana's place, we were holding hands like we always did. She had been reluctant at first, but I had somehow managed to convince her, that girls holding hands might be seen as immature, but nothing more. And, as always, I was walking on the left side and she on the right side. And, even though it wasn't far, that walk twice a day was part of our scarce, precious couple time.

Usually, during that time, we didn't even talk, unless it was a shopping day. Thus, I was pretty surprised, as Katana started a conversation.

"I need to scold you, Noriko. Our relationship is supposed to be a secret, yet you told Kitani-san you have a girlfriend. Luckily, she is pretty dense and hence has not noticed how we are a couple. You know, Hatsuoka is a prestigious, traditional school. If we're found out, we will get in trouble."

I couldn't really say anything against that. I had told Kitani-san in the heat of the moment, but I needed to be more careful next time. Especially, because my father would throw a fit, if I did something to negatively influence my studies.

"I'm so..."

"Also, that was pretty bold, announcing to me you would kiss her – and then actually doing it."

She had cut me off. At that moment all the gears in my head began to turn rapidly.

"I'm sorry. Should I not have?"

"It's alright, since I said you could."

I was at a loss for words. I tried to look for any signs of anything in her face, but it was completely blank. I had a bad feeling about this.

"It's just that I remember, how you told me, that you didn't want anyone else to kiss me, so I am a little surprised for you to come up with that idea."

My heart stopped for a moment. Remembering back to the day I confessed my feelings to her, made me blush instantly. Indeed, I had said that. Obviously, what I did would confuse her. I needed to apologize. I quickly stepped in front of her, facing her, and took her other hand, too. Then I looked her directly into the eyes.

"I'm sorry! I should have considered how you feel! I didn't think that one through. Will you forgive me?"

She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. Then she briefly kissed my forehead, before looking at me again.

"I'm not mad, okay? So don't apologize. Just make sure you make up for it plenty tonight!"

That took a load of my mind. For a moment I thought I had done something really bad to her. I smiled at her brightly.

"I will!"

We then quietly continued our walk home. After a while, however, she spoke up again.

"You seem to like her a lot, though, if you are willing to go to such lengths."

Well, Kitani-san was my first friend in high school. And, especially after getting together with Katana, I hadn't really tried to make more. So, in a sense, she had been my only friend there. Even though I really didn't like her attitude towards homosexuals at all, I thought, that, if I could make her understand better, even a little, we might have become able to be friends again.

"Well, she's simpleminded, stupid, you could say, but generally fun to have around. If I would show her, what kind of feelings a kiss with someone of the same sex could bring forth, she might realize that her beliefs are wrong. Though she has made me mad, her beliefs aren't her fault. I thought, that, if she has never kissed anybody before, it might sweep her off her feet and make her think. Well, something like that."

"Was I the first one to kiss you?"

That had come out of nowhere.

"Yes, and I was really startled back then. Meanwhile I think, though, that meeting you like I did is the best thing, that has ever happened to me. You know, I have been to an all girls school for all of middle school, so falling in love with a girl right after going into high school really confused me. But I love it. And I love you."

As I looked at her I realized, that she was intensely looking at me.

"Is something the matter?"

"No. I love you, too."

She then directed her gaze forwards again and whispered something.

"Maybe I'm just overthinking things."

At that point I got curious about what she was overthinking, but the message sound of her phone interrupted us. She got it out of her bag to read it. She wrote something back. And then she received another message. And, after reading that one, too, she put it back into her bag.

"Seto said he would drop by around eight. I invited him for dinner and he accepted."

My big brother coming to visit us? That was a first.

"Did he say what he wanted?"

"Apparently he has something to talk about, but I didn't inquire, what it is."

"I see."

I didn't think much of it and just continued walking alongside my beloved girlfriend.

* * *

 **6-4: At least come and say hi**

As usual, Seto was on time. It was one of his good qualities. When I had asked him, if he wanted to eat dinner together, he had seemed really happy about being able to eat his sister's cooking. I could very well imagine what kind of food he was eating without Noriko around. Cup ramen and convenience store bento, just like I had, before Noriko moved in.

Upon his arrival, Noriko had first thing asked him, why he had come to visit out of the blue. However, Seto had wanted to eat first, so that was what we did. And, as always, Noriko's cooking was delicious. It didn't even have my food arch enemies, green bell peppers, in it. I had tried more than once to banish them out of my apartment – to no avail. But, even though I hated them, they gave me a chance to mess around with my girlfriend. Sometimes I thought, that that was one reason for her to use them as often as she did. I never asked her, but I chose to believe that, because I really liked the idea.

After we had eaten and taken care of the dishes, we gathered around the table in the living room again. Until then Seto had not revealed, what he had come to talk about. But, after some idle chatter, Noriko inquired again.

"So, Onii-chan, what did you want to talk about?"

He sighed. Though his face barely showed it, he seemed uncomfortable and unwilling to talk about whatever he had come to our place for. But, and that was another one of his good qualities, no matter how unwilling, he did what had to be done.

"Actually, Noriko, pops has found out about you two."

Noriko was instantly shooting back at him.

"Why, you? You were supposed to keep it a secret!"

"It wasn't me, you know!"

Yeah, he always kept secrets unless forced to tell by his father. There was only one person who could have done it. I frowned.

"My mother."

"That's right."

He affirmed, but I didn't need an affirmation. I had anticipated for her to not give in quietly – and she had gone and revealed our relationship to Noriko's father. I clicked my tongue.

"I'm sorry, Noriko, that one is my fault. I needed to tell her in order to avoid having to transfer schools."

"What?"

She gasped in surprise.

"That's the first time I hear about this!"

"I'm sorry, I did not really have a chance to tell you. Don't worry, however, I'm not going anywhere."

She grabbed my arm and rested her head on my shoulder while sighing.

"You startled me!"

Seto cleared his throat to get our attention again.

"Back on topic. As I said, Noriko, the cat's out of the bag. And pops sent me, to talk to you girls about a few things that are on his mind regarding your relationship."

Noriko clung to my arm even tighter. I vaguely remembered her step father, Shinsetsu Hachiman, from when I was still little. He was a stern, yet friendly man, strict, but always rewarding those producing results. It seemed unlikely, that he would approve of our relationship like that. My mother didn't, either. I knew, that the both of them had to do with each other a lot due to their work, but even in private they were somewhat like friends – if that was something my mother was actually capable of. I inwardly scolded myself for not taking their connection into consideration.

"So, what does father say? He isn't going to tell me to move back home, right? Because I wouldn't want to do that!"

My poor Noriko seemed really worried. And that made me worry, too. What would she do, if her father actually asked her to come back home? Unlike me, she was depending on her parents. If he pressured her enough, would she have to leave? I didn't like that thought at all.

"Actually, he thinks that would be best. And, please don't hate me, given the circumstances, I think so, too. However! He has no intention of forcing you."

She sighed in relief. And I was relieved, too. I placed the hand of the arm she was clinging to on her thigh and stroked it gently.

"What does father want you to tell us, then?"

Seto cleared his throat. He probably should have stopped smoking.

"First and foremost, he does not approve of a relationship between two girls. Though, if you ask me, he simply does not approve of Noriko having a relationship, regardless with whom. However, as long as a few conditions are met, he has no intention to interfere."

"And those conditions are? Like, I know, he wants my studies to go well, and I don't think he can complain about them."

"Yes, your studies are an important point. He was satisfied with your midterms – place 86, not bad, by the way – and expects you to make the top 100 for end terms, as well. Also, and I think you know that yourself, due to the nature of your relationship, exposing it will cause you trouble. He wants you to be extremely careful not to cause any kind of incident. That means no kissing in the open, ladies. I just say park and April, if you remember. Especially, if Hatsuoka becomes involved due to something you did, things will get messy very quickly. Long story short: Stay in the top 100, don't cause any trouble and he won't interfere."

"Oh, if that's everything, then I'm all set! I'll study my ass off and we'll keep the flirting in here!"

Said the one who kissed a girl behind the gym a few hours before. True, she would be okay with her grades, but I did worry about Kitani-san. Though she had yet to figure out, that Noriko and I were together, Noriko _did_ kiss her out of the blue. I hoped that would not cause any trouble.

Seto, however, had one more thing to say.

"Also, you should keep your relationship a secret from your friends, no matter how close you are to them. The students at Hatsuoka are mostly just as narrow-minded as their parents. Better be safe than sorry."

A metaphorical arrow hit my chest.

"Don't sweat it, we'll be careful. I promise!"

"Well, I am not the one getting in trouble when you screw up. Ah, on that note, Noriko. Pops has taken the week off. It would be nice of you to at least come and say hi one of these days."

"I got it."

Afterwards we talked a while about all the world and his wife and around ten Seto left.

And, as she had promised, after we had gone to bed, Noriko took especially good care of my needs.

* * *

 **6-5: I should not have said that**

My heart was pounding heavily. It wasn't racing anymore, like before, but I still felt strange. What was happening to me? I didn't know that feeling at all. And why did I need to think of Noricchi and that kiss as much as I did? I mean, Noricchi had always been on my mind a lot, but ever since she had kissed me, she was literally all I could think of.

I slowly sat myself up and got out of bed, to place myself in front of my full-length mirror. And, as expected, my face was still blushed.

I had no idea, what was going on. After all, a girl could not fall in love with a girl. But, if that was true, what was it I was feeling, then? There was nobody I could ask. My parents would start asking all kinds of embarrassing questions, if I asked them about what I felt. I didn't want that. But I also didn't want to feel like I felt. It was, as if I was craving for something, without knowing, what it was. It was a highly unpleasant feeling.

Could I have asked Noriko? Was it okay to talk to her again or would she get mad? I didn't know.

I threw myself onto my bed, took my pillow and hugged it tightly, burying the lower half of my face into it. I should have been gone to sleep more than an hour before, but it had been impossible, because Noricchi and the kiss had been all over my mind.

Three sudden knocks at my door had ripped me out of my thoughts.

"C-come in!"

The door opened and our household's maid came in. Of course. Of course! She would be able to tell me!

"Mine-chan! You came right in time!"

"Good evening, Hitoha-chan. My, are you alright? Your face is all red!"

She closed the door and came rushing over to me, placing her one hand on my forehead and the other hand on hers, comparing temperatures.

"Are you sure? Your forehead feels a little warm!"

"It's alright, Mine-chan. I'm not sick."

"Well, if you say so."

"Hey Mine-chan, can I ask you something?"

I patted the spot on my bed next to me, so she sat down.

"What is it, Hitoha-chan?"

"Say, Mine-chan… can… can two girls… fall in love with each other?"

"My, I'm not sure how to answer that..."

"Just do it. And be honest. I won't tell anyone what you said."

She seemed to think for a moment. Then she looked at me and answered.

"It doesn't happen very often, but I think it's possible."

"But my parents and all my friends have always said that it's not. Why would they lie to me about it?"

"Well… while it is indeed possible, it's not really accepted. Especially, since your are the daughter of an important family, I think they just don't want you to have an improper relationship like that. After all, you couldn't marry another girl, and even if you could, you wouldn't be able to have children, meaning the family won't have an heir. And since you are at Hatsuoka, where many children from influential families are, they have probably also been raised to not believe in same-sex relationships."

I understood. I understood completely. It made so much sense, after Mine-chan had explained it to me properly. If that was true, if people of the same sex could indeed fall in love with each other, I had said some terrible things to Noricchi and Kyoka-san.

"I see. Thank you, Mine-chan, that has helped me a lot."

"Are you sure everything is alright?"

I looked at her and likely smiled the brightest smile of my life.

"I think… I am in love, Mine-chan!"

I should not have said that.

I should not… have said that.

* * *

 **6-6: This was seriously bad**

Later that evening, I had almost fallen asleep, I received a message from an unknown number.

"Kitani Hitoha-san, you may not know me and you don't need to. I have recorded your conversation with your maid, Mine-san. If you don't want your parents to hear that conversation, you will meet me tomorrow before school, at 6:00, at the fountain in the park near the Hatsuoka station. Be on time. Also, I am not joking. I am never joking."

I was thunderstruck. What was going on? Who was that person, and how would she have recorded my conversation with Mine-chan? If my parents would actually hear that conversation, Mine-chan would get in trouble. And my father would make me spill every last bit of what had happened.

This was bad. This was seriously bad.

 **Chapter 6: A plot to destroy their happiness?**

 **\- END -**

* * *

 _Author's notes:_

 _I have to apologize for the absence of Canon-Characters, but I want to build things up properly, so please be patient!_

 _No, Kitani-chan, just what have you done? Things are starting to heat up!_

 _I hope y'all liked it. Until next time!_

 _kstefan88_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's notes:_

 _Here we go again, this time with the scheme of the "mysterious" person who messaged Kitani-chan last time._

 _This one was a little tougher to write and in the end I did it differently than planned, but I am still satisfied with the outcome, and I hope so are you. Tat being said,_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Fortified Blade – Chapter 7**

 **7** **-** **1:** **There was no way out**

My steps were slow and sluggish. I felt so heavy that morning, that I was barely able to move properly. And I was anxious. What could that person want from me? Who were they? What had I done to them to deserve being blackmailed like that?

When I had talked to Mine-chan about my troubles, I was so relieved afterwards. I was in love with Noricchi and she had helped me realize it. And though I had known, that Noricchi already had someone, I felt so happy. I thought that, after finally knowing the truth about love between people of the same sex, I would be able to apologize to her for all the terrible things I had said, properly. But I did not yet know what was about to come.

I had reached the fountain I was supposed to meet that person at. It was 5:45. I stood there for a while, restlessly, before I decided to walk around a little. There were almost no people around, since it was still early. Also, that park was not frequented much, anyways. Whoever that person was, they had probably thought this through thoroughly. Well, that was to be expected. If what they claimed was true, that is having recorded my conversation with Mine-chan, they must've been incredible. I didn't even know that something like that was possible. How did they do it, if they actually did? And what was in for them, what could someone like me have done for them?

I didn't understand the situation at all. But, what I did understand, was, that, could they actually let my parents, especially my father, hear that conversation, Mine-chan would get into huge trouble for telling me what she did. Also, my father would make sure, I'd tell him all about it. I knew he loved me to a fault, but he was also very strict and a fearsome person to deal with when angry. I hoped, that I would actually be able to do whatever that person would ask of me.

When I returned to the fountain, I could see a tall person standing there. They were wearing a long, hooded jacket, one of those masks you cover your mouth with when you are sick and sunglasses. There was no way they couldn't be the person I was supposed to meet. I warily walked up to them.

"Excuse me..."

They turned around and greeted me.

"Good morning, Kitani Hitoha-san. It was the right decision to come."

The voice was deep and calm, but obviously female. That surprised me a little, but then even woman would sometimes do bad things.

"Who are you?"

She reached into her pocket and handed me earbuds. Hesitatingly I put them in. She then reached into her pocket again. And then I could hear it, the exact conversation I had had with Mine-chan the night before. She actually did record it!

I handed the earbuds back to her.

"How do you have that?"

"That is not important. Since you have come, I assume you will help me out?"

I clenched my fists and ground my teeth.

"You're making it sound like you are just asking a favor of me."

"That's all it is, actually. However, I assume you wouldn't do it if I just asked you, so consider this little recording an insurance."

There was absolutely no intonation in her voice. It sounded cold and cruel. I had a very bad feeling about it.

"What do you want from me?"

"Of course. First, a few rules that you will follow until you are done. Your phone will be on all the time starting today. If _you_ turn it off even once, I'll forward the recording to your parents. Also, you will have your phone with you all the time. If I contact you and you don't react within a minute, I will also forward the recording to your parents. Follow your routine like you usually do. In other words, be in school when you usually are, be at home when you usually are. Also, and that much should be obvious, if you _tell_ anyone about this, I'll also forward the recording to your parents. Those rules are important, so follow them thoroughly."

"If you contact me during class, that will be a problem. My phone would be taken away if it made a sound. And if I turn the sound off, I won't notice in time."

"I won't contact you during class. Also, I won't contact you between eight in the evening and six in the morning. Now, for your actual task, I will send you instructions in due time. By the way, you don't need to call me or text me, I will know right away whether you've seen my instructions or not. Of course, you need to follow my instructions diligently."

I don't know if I had ever felt that uneasy before. I was afraid of what that person would make me do. But with Mine-chan and me being held hostage by her, there wasn't anything I could have done.

The message sound of my phone startled me.

"I just sent you your first task."

When did she? I took out my phone and read it. Then I read it again. And yet another time.

"You can't be serious!"

"Don't make a fuss."

I was staring at the message in disbelief. What was that person thinking? Doing that was a crime!

"You can always choose to ignore my tasks and live with the consequences. That ends our conversation. I am leaving, don't follow me."

And with that said, she walked away.

I slowly put the phone back into my pocket. My whole body was shaking, my heart was painfully pounding and my mind was spinning. There was no way I could do that. I staggered over to one of the benches and plopped onto it. I needed to protect Mine-chan, but there was just no way I could do something like that.

My chest and mind were filling with despair. I buried my face in my hands and started to cry. Why, just why did that have to happen? Why would I need to do something so terrible? I tried to think as hard as I could, but there was nothing I could come up with.

There was no way out.

* * *

 **7-2: I decided, to head back to the classroom, too**

It was lunch break. And, as we always were during lunch break, Noriko and I were sitting and eating on the northern rooftop together. She was kneeling behind me, hugging me from behind, while giving me small kisses to my neck and ear. Just the day before she had promised her big brother to not do such things at school. But since she had put green bell peppers into my lunch again and, of course, insisted I eat them, there was nothing we could have done about it.

After the both of us were done eating, she sat down right next to me again and then clung to my arm, resting her head on my shoulder. Both of us were fast eaters, so we usually had some spare time after eating – and we usually just sat there on the rooftop like that.

Noriko let out a small sigh.

"Is something the matter?"

Of course there was. I did not know, why she did it that way, but when there was something on her mind, she would let out sighs of increasing length until I asked her. If it had been anyone else, I would have preferred for them to just talk to me, but it was something I found very cute about her.

"I'm not sure. It's just that, how do I put it, Kitani-san seems off."

Noriko sat in the last row of our classroom, so she could pretty much observe all of it at any given time. I sat to the right in the first row, so I didn't have that luxury. Still, the few glimpses I had gotten of Kitani-san that day had made me feel like that, too. And I was concerned.

"Do you think it is because of that kiss yesterday?"

"I wonder. She barely talked to her friends and seemed kind of pale. Maybe she's sick?"

"Why not try talking to her? I know, given what has happened, she should be the one coming to you, but when you're worried about her, you should just tell her."

"You're probably right."

She then let go of my arm, took her empty lunch box and arose.

"I'll head back first then, okay?"

"Sure. See you in class!"

She smiled at me widely, waved, and then dashed off. I sighed inwardly. Her feelings were obvious at almost all times, written all over her face and clearly reflecting in her eyes, but admitting to them was something she was still not good at. But, and about that I was glad, admitting her feelings for me towards me was something, she had learned to do easily. Thinking about that made me smile.

"Shinsetsu Noriko-san, please come to the counseling office. I repeat: Shinsetsu Noriko-san, please come to the counseling office."

I got an uneasy feeling after hearing that announcement. What could the student adviser have wanted from her at a time like this? I decided, to head back to the classroom, too.

* * *

 **7-3: But she didn't react at all**

Class had already started, but Noriko still wasn't back. She had been in the counseling office ever since the end of lunch break. Also, upon entering the classroom, I had taken a closer look at Kitani-san. She was indeed awfully pale. Her hands were trembling. And her gaze was glued to her desk. When I had decided to try and talk to her, she only managed to whisper one thing.

"I'm sorry."

Before I got to inquire about what she was talking about, the teacher entered class and I was forced to retreat for the moment. Ever since, I had occasionally taken a glance at her whenever the teacher wasn't looking. And, seeing her like that, I was asking myself why the teacher hadn't said anything. It was totally obvious that something was wrong with her. Unable to watch her any longer, I raised my hand.

"Sensei!"

He stopped writing and turned around.

"What is it, Kyoka-san?"

"Kitani-san doesn't seem to be feeling well. Should I bring her to the infirmary?"

She had let out a small squeak when I said her name. The teacher was looking at her.

"Kitani-san, are you alright? You really don't look too well."

She was unable to bring out a comprehensible word, let alone a sentence, and just produced some gibberish.

The teacher directed his gaze back at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice myself. Kyoka-san, if you would?"

"Certainly."

I got up and, followed by the eyes of my classmates, walked to Kitani-san's desk.

"Let's go, Kitani-san."

When she looked at me, I could see her face filled with terror. Just what was going on? It was that moment I realized, she wasn't sick. Something terrible must have happened to her. And that uneasy feeling I had had, after hearing the announcement before, returned.

I helped her up and slowly, we left the classroom. I could feel her trembling, see her stooping over, as if she was in great pain.

"Excuse us."

And then we stepped onto the halls.

Kitani-san was only walking slowly. The nurse's office wasn't that far away, but after two minutes we hadn't even managed half the distance. A door being opened caught my attention. I could see Noriko stepping out of it. She then formally bowed into the direction of the room and closed the door. And then she turned around to us.

As Kitani-san became aware of her, she instantly froze stiff. She didn't even tremble anymore. Noriko came walking towards us – and I instantly knew something was terribly off. Her face, as if made of stone, was devoid of any emotion. Her eyes were dead. And her presence invoked fear within me. I could clearly see a dark aura being emitted behind her, though I am sure it was just my imagination.

She stopped before us. Then her empty gaze fixated Kitani-san.

"You don't look too well, Kitani-san. On your way to get some rest?"

What was that… voice of hers? I had never before heard her speak this coldly. I answered in Kitani-san's place, for she seemed unable to.

"Yes, I am bringing her to the infirmary. What did they want with you?"

When she looked at me, I felt like her gaze was tearing me to shreds. Who was that person?

"Something came up. I'll have to head home earlier, today. I'll tell you about it later, if that is alright with you."

Without saying anything more, she walked past us.

"Sure."

I managed to say that, but didn't think she had heard it. I turned around and my gaze followed her, until she turned at a corner.

"What in the..."

World, was what I wanted to say, as Kitani-san suddenly fell to her knees.

I instantly squat down next to her, concerned. And then I realized, that tears were flowing out of her eyes.

"Hey, Kitani-san, get a hold of yourself!"

But she didn't react at all.

* * *

 **7-4: So I packed my things and left**

When I had finally managed to get Kitani-san to the nurse's office, I had helped her lay down on a bed and then covered her with the blanket. She was lying on her side, curled up, and her gaze was staring nowhere. Occasionally she sobbed and every now and then a tear rolled out of one of her eyes. Seeing the usually cheerful girl in the state she was I couldn't help but wonder what in the world had happened. But it was the same with Noriko, too. I couldn't shake the feeling of their cases being connected.

I needed to know.

"Kitani-san."

She got startled by me suddenly saying her name. Other than that, she barely even reacted and didn't even try to look at me. It was, as if she was pleading me to leave her alone. But I was sure, that, given the circumstance, she also knew that I wouldn't.

"Did something happen?"

She curled up even more and hid her face behind her hands. I waited patiently for her to answer. And if she wouldn't, I would bug her until she did. And that I let her know.

"I won't leave you alone until you tell me what is up."

She let out a small whimper.

"Please don't."

Her reaction got me thinking. It was obvious that something happened – and even more so, that she didn't want to talk about it. I frowned.

"Has it to do with Noriko?"

She instantly froze stiff.

"Spot on, I see."

"Please… please don't."

I did feel sorry for her, but after seeing changes as drastic as they were in both her and Noriko, there was no way I could just ignore it.

"Kitani-san, you will tell me what happened. And if you refuse, I will make you tell me."

"Please… no."

"I don't know your circumstances for not wanting to tell me, but I can't take them into consideration. Answer me: what happened?"

She remained silent for a while. I regarded her attentively, took in whatever information I could. But, with her curled up like that, all I could tell was, that she was afraid of something. I thought as hard as I could about the situation, but I had too little information, to figure it out myself.

She had been like that all day. And, suddenly, during lunch break at that, Noriko got called into the counselor's office, where she was for about twenty minutes. When I had asked Kitani-san, if she was alright, she had apologized. And then, when we met Noriko in the hallways, she instantly froze – and Noriko had become a totally different person, likely how she changed when she was really mad. And Kitani-san refused to tell me anything, actually begged me to not ask her about it. Putting all those things together, I could only conclude one thing.

"You involuntarily did something bad to Noriko."

She slowly uncovered her face and looked at me.

"And if you tell me about it, you will get into trouble."

Her tears began to flow more frequently. She slightly nodded.

That was all the information I needed to know what was going on. I took out my phone to call my mother. It took quite a while for her to pick up.

"Katana. Why are you calling during class?"

"I'm at the infirmary with Kitani-san. I suppose you know her."

I heard her sigh.

"You figured it out already?"

"It wasn't that difficult. So, will you tell me in detail about all of it?"

"I don't see why I would."

"What do you want?"

"You do not really need to ask that, do you? Go to Aihara starting next term and I will resolve everything peacefully. Stay stubborn and things will become really messy. Well, right now, they probably already are."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you will know that soon enough. Is there anything else you need? I'm busy."

"Pretty sure you are. Let me just tell you one thing: if you don't stop hurting the ones dear to me, I won't forgive you."

"What can you do, Katana? True, you _are_ my daughter, but you are overestimating yourself, if you think, you can already stand up to me. Even if you figure out what exactly I'm doing, you won't be able to stop it. Your only way out of this is to comply. I hate using such measures, you know, but you leave me no choice. This is also a learning experience for you."

"What exactly do you think you're teaching me, blackmailing people like that?"

"Ah, you will find out about that sooner, than you'll know. I just had a good idea. Why not do the following: if you actually manage to stop my scheme, I'll postpone your transfer to Aihara until the third term."

"I'm not going to Aihara, no matter, how often you tell me to. And I will stop whatever you came up with."

She chuckled.

"Let me see you try, naive daughter of mine."

I hung up. And I was so pissed off at that moment, it probably even showed.

"Kitani-san, you really can't tell me anything?"

She looked away.

"I'm really sorry. But… but if you can… can you really... stop this?"

Her gaze had met mine again. There was a faint shimmer of hope in her eyes. I didn't know what I'd actually be able to do, but Kitani-san needed encouragement, so I tried to be confident, too.

"I will do something about it. I promise."

She smiled warmly as she blinked away a few tears.

"Thank you, Kyoka-san."

I arose and gently caressed her head for a moment.

"I'm heading out for now. You get some rest and then return to class, okay?"

"Sure."

With that said I left the nurse's office. I needed to do something about my mother, sooner or later, but at that moment stopping her plot had priority.

When I returned to the classroom, I told the teacher, that a family member had fallen sick and that I needed to go check on them immediately. Lying was nothing I liked to do, but given the situation, there was no time to lose. Whatever that so called mother of mine had come up with, had to be stopped as soon as possible. So I packed my things and left. I needed to find the one person that could give me information about what had happened: Noriko.

* * *

 **7-5: It's about time**

I was aimlessly wandering around town. After I had left school, I had just dropped of my bag at Katana's place, changed into some comfortable clothes, and instantly headed out again. And I was mad. As mad as never before. I swear, had some random person given me a strange look, I'd have beat them to a pulp right there and then. I really didn't care anymore, after what that little shit had done to me. Framing me. For something like _that_ , to top it off.

I had already decided. She needed to be taught a serious lesson. After all, I was already suspended and would likely be expelled due to that little rat's lies. And even if, due to a miracle, I could stay at Hatsuoka, my father would have had me transfer anyways. He would have said things about taking responsibility. One of the bullshit rules in Japanese society, because it usually hit people not accountable for whatever had happened. And that time it would be me.

After getting myself some black coffee from a vending machine, I plopped down onto a bench somewhere. I opened the can and drank. It was bitter. Why had I bought it? Ah, that was right. I wasn't thinking straight, not at all. All I could think about was Kitani. What a fine friend she was.

While I was sitting there, falling in hate with her more and more, the hours passed. School was about to end, too. Out of boredom I checked my phone. Four missed calls and six messages, all of them from Katana. And it really hurt looking at it. I wouldn't be able to be together with Katana anymore. And I didn't know how to act. That's when I realized, that I did drop off my bag at her place. I sighed.

"What are you doing, me?"

Not that it actually mattered, suspended as I was. I would just have to ask Seto to pick it up sometime. And as my phone was vibrating again, when I checked, I had to chuckle.

"Speak of the devil."

I picked the call up.

"Yo, Onii-chan, how's life?"

"Noriko. I just received a call from school. I heard you are suspended."

"Yeah, it's true. Just so you know, I didn't do what they said I did. I've been framed by my so called friend."

"I didn't think you'd do something like that. But pops will be furious."

"Ah, and here I was wondering why he didn't call me yet."

"Where are you right now?"

"I wonder."

"Noriko, this is not the time for fooling around! This is a serious matter."

"Yeah, I'm fully aware of that. And the one responsible for it will pay thoroughly."

"Noriko? Don't do anything rash! That would only make matters worse."

"It doesn't matter at all, does it? I'll be expelled. And even if not, pops won't let me continue attending Hatsuoka. I'll have to move far away, likely to Tokyo to attend Aihara. My relationship with Katana is over. I've got nothing more to lose."

"We don't know that yet, Noriko. If we can convince the school that you were framed, then..."

"I'm more concerned about father. Even if he does believe me, he'll not let it slide. I've already decided, Onii-chan. I'll round that bitch up. Or are you saying, you are coming to stop me?"

"Noriko, you need to c..."

I had hung up. Then I turned my phone off.

"Well then..."

I got up.

"It's about time."

* * *

 **7-6: She didn't mean it the way I did**

The last part of my way home was as quiet as always. Well, that day, my whole way home had been quite. Even though I did feel better a little after being encouraged by Kyoka-san, I still wasn't in a mood where I could chat with my friends like I usually would have. And since I was the only one living in my residential area, there weren't any other students around, anyways.

I so wanted to see Noricchi. I wanted to talk to her, explain to her, apologize to her. But I couldn't. If I would, _that person_ would get Mine-chan in trouble. And as soon as my father would have made me tell him everything, Noricchi would get into even deeper trouble. Thinking about what I had to do to her, to the one I was in love with, was agonizing as hell. I had been so glad to realize my feelings for her – just why had things to become like they were? It wasn't fair, not at all.

The only hope left was Kyoka-san. She even seemed to know the culprit quite well. If someone could do something, then it was her. I strongly tried to believe that.

I continued my way lost in thoughts, as my arm was suddenly grabbed. I was dragged into an ally and thrown to the ground. Then I was grabbed by my collar and slammed against a wall. It was severe enough to push the air out of my lungs. The following pain made it hard to breathe. And as my eyes began to adjust to the darkness in the ally, I could see who had attacked me.

"Noricchi..."

Of course. Of course something like that would happen. I had already realized it after meeting her in the hallway. She would not let that slide. Of course. So it was time for me to take the beating I obviously had to deserve from her point of view. But it was alright. I would just have to endure it. And I would not resent her for it.

Her glare was filled with anger and hate. And I was scared. But she had all right to resent me after what had happened. If only I could tell her, was what I thought.

"You've really done a number on me, Kitani."

I gulped. I was barely able to look into her eyes, yet they drew me in so much I also couldn't look away. I wanted to explain myself to her so badly. But I couldn't.

"Are you not even going to say anything?"

What was I supposed to say? Nothing I could have said would have changed anything.

She let go of me and slammed both of her hands to the wall left and right of my head and brought her face really close. She hissed at me.

"Did you hate the kiss that much? Did you hate it enough to go and accuse me of sexual assault?"

Of course I didn't hate it! I loved it! And I loved Noricchi! I was so determined to endure it all, to protect Mine-chan, yet hearing her say those words to me tore my heart to pieces.

"T-that's not i-it. That's not it at all!"

Tears had began to roll down my face again. But why was I saying that? I couldn't, shouldn't tell her!

"I didn't hate it at all!"

I needed to stop.

"I loved it! Every moment of it!"

I needed to stop!

"And then Mine-chan told me, that girls _can_ love each other!"

It was too late to stop. All my determination had fallen apart. I wanted her, needed her to know the truth. That was all that was on my mind at that moment. And so I let it all out.

"That's when I realized. I was so happy. I wanted to apologize to you for all the nasty things I have said. I wanted to be friends with you again! Even though I know… even though I know! I wanted to spent lots and lots of time with you and do lots of lots of things with you! But then that woman told me… if I didn't do what she said… she would get Mine-chan and you in trouble!"

"Wait, wait, what are you saying?"

"If I wouldn't frame you, Mine-chan would have to leave our home! And papa would have gotten you in trouble! I didn't know what to do! I couldn't ask anyone for help! But I needed to choose! Mine-chan is an important friend of mine, but I'm in love with you, too! But I needed to choose! I needed to…"

At that point I crumpled. I couldn't hold back my crying anymore. There were so many things I still needed to say, that I still needed Noricchi to hear, but I just wasn't able to say anything anymore.

Noricchi kneelt down next to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"What do you mean? Kitani! Explain yourself!"

With all my might I tried to say one, just one more thing.

"I… I… I LOVE YOU, NORICCHI! I could never _want_ to do something to you!"

Her eyes widened in shock. Suddenly, the life that had gone missing from them, began to return. A shining glimmer went through them, before tears began to flow.

"I see. I see."

She leaned her forehead against mine.

"I'm such an idiot! Of course, you would never do something like that on your own! You're such a nice and sweet girl, even though you are a little slow, but you'd never want to hurt someone! I'm such a big, big idiot!"

Man, she did have to mention I was slow, didn't she? But, at that moment, hearing her say those words made me immeasurably happy. I flung my arms around her and hugged her tightly. It made me forget about the blackmailer, Mine-chan, my father, the recording, everything.

"I love you, Noricchi!"

"I love you too, Kitani-chan!"

I knew she didn't mean it the way I did. But at that time, I couldn't care less.

* * *

 **7-7: I'll make the next game a little more difficult**

I let out a huge sigh. I took off my earphones and put them aside. Then I searched my phone for a certain file.

"You've got guts, Kitani-san. You have my respect."

I deleted it. Then I leaned back in my chair and stretched.

"You've found yourself a good companion, Katana. I hope you learn to value her."

I smiled widely. In the end, Katana didn't need to do anything. Obviously, I had never planned to actually use the recording of Kitani-san and her maid. I guessed that I should better call Shinsetsu-san and tell him to go easy on his daughter. After all, she didn't blindly lash out on Kitani-san as I had expected her to. At the very least she had tried to talk first.

"But, what to do next?"

Kitani-san would explain everything to the school and hence the matter would be resolved. But I still needed Katana to attend Aihara.

"I guess, I'll make the next game a little more difficult."

 **Chapter 7: I could never want to do something to you**

 **\- END -**

* * *

 _Author's notes:_

 _I hope y'all liked it. All's well that ends well, but what will Noriko's father have to say to the whole situation? And why would Kurohime explicitly tell him to go easy on Noriko? And what will she be up to next?_

 _Tough questions I need to answer myself yet, so no spoiler for the next chapter this time._

 _So long,_

 _kstefan88_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's notes:_

 _Hello everyone, and sorry that it took a while this time._

 _This one was a little difficult to write, but I'm still quite satisfied with the outcome._

 _So, everyone,_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Fortified Blade – Chapter 8**

 **8** **-** **1:** **And I could clearly see why**

Katana-chan instantly jumped off her couch when she heard the front door opening.

"I'm home!"

"Sorry for the intrusion!"

I didn't move an inch. I only recognized my sister's voice. It was faint and sad. The other one was probably that of Kitani-san. After I had tried to find Noriko on my motorcycle, to no avail, I had decided to meet up with Katana-chan to think what we should be doing about the situation at hand. From the sound of her voice and the way Noriko had talked to me on the phone before suddenly hanging up on me and turning it off, it had been obvious to me, that she was in a state of madness even unbeknownst to me. And I had been absolutely sure, that she would assault her classmate, considering the state she had been in.

I was all the more surprised, after she had suddenly texted both Katana-chan and me, telling us not to worry and that everything was alright. I had merely gotten the gist of what had happened from what Katana-chan had told me, but with things as they had been, the one to blame for everything was Kurohime-san. Those, who knew about her, also knew, that she was a person one didn't say no to, a person, that would do what was necessary in order to achieve a goal. And she had the abilities to do so. A truly fearsome person, indeed.

"Welcome home."

That was all Katana-chan said to Noriko and Kitani-san, before she returned to the living room and sat down on the couch. When Noriko entered, too, she merely glanced at her and patted the spot to her right. She had been absolutely quiet ever since Noriko's message had arrived. And I knew, from experience, that she was in the worst possible mood. However, she would hold it in, for the moment, until she and Noriko would be alone.

My sister warily sat down next to her. It seemed to me that she also could tell, that she was in for a lecture. And I had to say quite some things to her myself, but knowing how Katana-chan could be, I decided to save it for another day.

"E-excuse me..."

Kitani-san seemed lost in the tense atmosphere. One could clearly see that she had cried a lot, Noriko also. Additionally, her uniform was dirty. Something had happened, after all.

"Are you hurt, Kitani-san?"

She seemed a little startled being addressed by a stranger like that.

"Um… no… who are you?"

"Shinsetsu Seto, Noriko's older brother. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kitani Hitoha, nice to meet you, too!"

I glanced at Katana-chan again.

"Kitani-san. There sure is a lot to talk about, but I think those two need to talk first. I know you just arrived, but it's probably better for you to go home tonight."

I saw her shrink a little.

"I'm… afraid I can't go there. I can't face Mine-chan. And I don't want to meet my father."

"Well then, let us go grab a bite somewhere. You can tell me about it and then we'll decide what to do?"

"But my uniform looks like this."

At that Noriko warily looked at Katana-chan. She nodded slightly.

"You can borrow clothes from me."

She then arose and went to Katana-chan's and her room. Shortly after they returned, Kitani-san wearing some of Noriko's clothes and carrying her uniform in a paper bag.

Without further ado we left.

"Will those two be alright?"

Kitani-san seemed really worried about them. And I could clearly see why. After what Noriko had almost done to her, obviously Katana-chan would have a lot to say to her.

"I really don't know. All we can do is leave it up to them."

Her gaze dropped to the floor.

"I see."

* * *

 **8-2: It was frustrating. Utterly frustrating**

It had again become quiet in Katana's apartment. After Seto-kun and Kitani-san had left, the quiet would last for many minutes. I took a sip of my tea. I had known that spying on my daughter's girlfriend via her phone would eventually pay off. With Kitani-san gone I otherwise wouldn't have known what was going on – not that I had been able to infect her phone without infecting Noriko-san's first, anyways. Well, I would have been, but it would have been too much effort, if all it needed was an apparently empty message. To think, that in that time and age people still weren't aware of what could be done with all the technology accessible... it is still hard to believe.

Whatever.

I was highly interested in how things would develop from thereon, how my dear daughter would handle the situation. After all, she had left Aihara Mei at the very first sign of trouble. I sighed. She would, when asked, always exaggerate the efforts she had put into staying with her. In the end, she had essentially ran away. And I wondered, would she take her relationship with Shinsetsu Noriko that lightly, too?

Through my earphones I could hear a resounding slap. Seconds later, another one. It seemed like my daughter was actually angry. I took another sip of my tea. And another period of silence followed, before Katana finally spoke up.

"I'm disappointed in you."

Ah, there it was, her "I'm about to run away from something"-catchphrase.

"It's not, that you got mad. It's not, that you were about to assault Kitani-san."

Her voice became shaky.

"Why didn't you talk to me?"

Another period of silence followed. And I felt a little sorry for my dear daughter. Shinsetsu Noriko. Her anger management issues were the real deal. Probably triggered by her parent's deaths when she was only five years old, she had begun to lose control of herself, whenever she got mad. And considering the circumstances of their deaths, it was quite understandable for her to become like that. Not, that she herself was aware of that, though. Her case was a pretty tragic one. Thinking back now, it was her good fortune, that she didn't remember what actually had happened. To think, that my dear daughter had fallen in love with a person like her – fate works in strange ways.

"I don't know."

Of course she didn't. The human's brain works differently depending on the situation. And the more emotional a situation is, the less able are humans to think rationally. And as mad as she had been, her mind had only been able to focus on one thing: revenge.

"I was so desperate. I was suspended and convinced I would be expelled. My father would have made me transfer schools. I wouldn't have been able to be with you anymore. I didn't know how to face you, with a future like that ahead. And… and I thought… it was all Kitani-chan's fault. I couldn't think straight. I thought everything was over. And… and because… of how I am… I almost did something I couldn't have taken back. I'm so stupid."

She had started to sob. I felt sorry for the poor girl. Especially, since I was responsible. I took a mental note that, some day, I would make it up to her one way or another. But at that time, me doing things the way I did was a necessity. After all a good friend had called out to me for aid. I couldn't have my dear daughter do whatever she pleased. Even if it meant separating her from the one she loved – if she actually did.

I took another sip of my tea. Apart from Noriko-san's sobbing it had become quiet again. I was wondering what might have gone through Katana's head at that time. Was it, as I thought, that she would run away again? Or were her feelings for that girl genuine enough for her to keep on trying? I longed to know.

"I told you before, Noriko. If you get so mad that you can't bear it, come clinging to me. I will hold onto you until you're better again. I told you, that those feelings of mine would never betray you. And yet, you didn't come to me, not at all. Don't you trust me?"

After she had said that I placed my right hand's palm on my forehead. Why did she say that in such a situation? Noriko-san had already explained perfectly fine, why she didn't consult Katana, and yet she had to ask her such a question. That idiot of a daughter.

"I do trust you!"

She had exclaimed that in a desperate voice.

"I just couldn't think of anything else! I realize, that I was wrong, but I couldn't help it! I'm that kind of person! I'm dangerous! You know about that, but you said it was alright, because you love me! How can you ask me me, if I trust you? I do, I really do! And I love you so much! And yet…. yet… you..."

Noriko-san had started crying heavily. Katana had totally done it. And even though, at that time, it would have made things easier for me, had they broken up just like that, I inwardly pleaded for my daughter to patch things up there and then.

"Don't run away, Katana."

And I wished she could have heard me. Obviously, she couldn't.

"How could I _not_ question your trust in me?"

I slammed my forehead on my desk.

Noriko-san didn't answer that question. She had become quite. I could hear her rushing somewhere.

"Where are you going?"

I could hear her put her shoes on.

"Noriko! I'm talking to you!"

I could hear her open the front door.

"Nori..."

And then slam it shut, obviously behind her.

Hastily I took out my phone and checked my GPS tracker. Noriko-san was quickly moving away from Katana's apartmen. My daughter, however, didn't move an inch.

"Chase her, you idiot!"

But she didn't. She just let her get away.

I took off my earphones and closed my laptop. Then I leaned back in my chair and sighed.

"I guess there is no need… for another game to test them."

It was frustrating. Utterly frustrating.

My daughter had run away again.

* * *

 **8-3: He ended up leaving a generous tip**

"I see. That's quite a predicament."

He took another sip of the black coffee he had ordered. He was a strange person. Even though he had just met me, he had gladly listened to all my worries. And it had been really easy to tell him about them. To have a big brother like that, I envied Noricchi a little.

"And you don't think there is a way to talk it through with your old man?"

My gaze wandered down to the drink before me.

"I don't think so. He loves me and does everything for me, but he's also very strict. Especially in this case he won't sit idly."

"I see, so going home is out of the question for you."

"Yes."

"And I think Katana's place won't work today, either. Are there any friends you could ask?"

"I can't really turn my phone on, or rather, I'm afraid to. And I don't want to drop by out of the blue."

He crossed his arms and thought for a moment.

"My place it is then."

"No, no, no, no, no! If my father finds out I stayed at a guy's place, his rage would be immeasurable!"

"The streets it is, then."

"That's also not possible!"

"My place it is, then."

What was with that comedy routine?

"As I just told you..."

He interrupted me.

"Listen here, Kitani-chan. There's nothing you need to worry about. I'm not interested in high schools girls. I mean, you are basically a kid."

I was shocked.

"Pops will also be there, so even if I wanted to do something, he'd beat my ass before I could. He will also be able to testify that nothing happened, should it be necessary."

I sighed.

"I guess I have no choice, then."

"But you need to at least let your folks know."

"I messaged Mine-chan earlier, so they already know that I'll be staying elsewhere. My phone has been off since."

"It's settled, then."

He took out his phone and wrote someone a message. Then he received a reply.

"Pops says it's alright, too."

Having seen what a calm and easy-to-talk-to person Seto-kun was, I was wondering, whether his father was like that, too. I kind of looked forward to meeting him.

"Well then, let's finish those drinks, skip out on the tab and then make a run for it."

"W-what are you saying?"

"I was obviously joking."

"The waitress behind you obviously didn't think it was funny."

He turned around and, upon seeing her glare, flusteredly apologized what felt like a thousand times.

He ended up leaving a generous tip.

* * *

 **8-4: I had made a big discovery**

She had been sighing the whole day. Yuzu was laying face down, arms stretched out, on the table of the cafe we were in. She hadn't touched the drink she had ordered. What a sorry sight. I had tried to get out of her, what was bothering her, but she wouldn't talk about it, no matter what. Though, as I had to admit to myself, the moment she would, I wouldn't hear the end of it. Talk about a high maintenance friend.

"Harumi~~n"

My ears were perking up.

"What is it, Yuzu-chi?"

I had exclaimed that cheerfully, anticipating, she would finally tell me what was up.

"Can I crash at your place tonight?"

That came out of nowhere.

"Sure, but why?"

"I kinda can't go home at the moment. It's awkward."

There it was!

"Huh, trouble with the prez?"

"Not saying."

What a bummer. But she had been like that all day. Something must have happened. I decided to try and poke her a little.

"Stay at your place, then."

She turned her face to me without getting up and, having teardrops in her eyes, just looked at me. I sighed.

"I was joking, joking!"

She sniveled. I pet her head a little.

"There, there."

I really wondered, what was up with her, but at most she described her issues vaguely to me. It had been on my mind for a while, that she was hiding something from me. Something big. And, truth be told, I did have an inkling. After all, shortly before I was about to cut her hair, because her love had failed. And then she was all down, saying it was awkward at home. Was she, after all, in love with the student council president? I didn't know and she wouldn't tell me if she was, but I just couldn't shake the feeling, that there was something going on between her and her step sister.

The message sound of my phone caught my attention. And when I looked at the sender, my mood brightened.

"It's from Nori-chi!"

That somehow had caught Yuzu-chi's attention.

"Of course! I could ask Nori-chi!"

I glared at her.

"Huh? So you can tell Nori-chi, but not me?"

She defensively stuttered back.

"I-I'm sorry! It's complicated!"

I let out a long sigh.

"Whatever. Don't come crying to me later."

"I'm really sorry!"

I opened the message. It was a picture of a fancy and expensive looking parfait. And it was huge.

"I'm going to stuff myself today – is what it says."

"She seems to have it tough."

Look at yourself, Yuzu!

I messaged her back.

"Who made you mad this time?"

"Katana. We had a big fight."

That was quite a shock. From everything she had told us the last time had we met and from the messages she had kept on sending every now and then, it had appeared, that the both of them had been on cloud nine all the time.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story. Basically, I almost did something really bad because of my anger issues, and even though I explained it to her as well as I could, she suddenly questioned my trust in her. It was so irritating, that I stormed out of her apartment. Now I'm sitting here, gaining weight, not sure what to do about all of it."

Not that I had much experience in love myself, but having your trust questioned by the one you love seemed to be a big issue. However, as far as I knew, it was their first fight. Overcoming it would prove, whether or not they were meant for each other.

"You can tell me, whatever bothers you – unlike someone else I'm probably not good enough for. Talk my ears off! If I can help you in any way, I will!"

"Are you pouting?"

"Just a little."

"It's on a really short notice, but are you free on Sunday? I might need someone to hug, so I thought of coming to see you. Yuzu-chi might come as well."

I clicked my tongue while glaring at Yuzu, who warily backed off.

"Yeah, sure, I'll ask her. She seems to have something to ask you as well, that she can't ask me for some reason. How does 12:00 at Aihara-station sound?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me. Oh, and it's Yuzu you're pouting over? Maybe she's in love with a girl and hence can only talk to me? Te he."

As I had read this, Yuzu-chi's step sister came to mind. I intensely looked at Yuzu, gradually leaning in on her, while she slowly backed off until she couldn't anymore.

"Harumin? You're scaring me!"

When our faces were only inches away from each other, I concluded, that it might be best to leave that matter to Nori-chi. And then I would have her tell me all about it. Flawless plan.

I sat up straight again and messaged Nori-chi back.

"You might be on to something, see you Sunday!"

"No kidding? Alright, looking forward to it!"

I looked at Yuzu again, whose heart seemed to skip a beat at that.

"We're meeting Nori-chi this Sunday. You're free, right. Right?"

"I-I am, I totally am!"

Then I pat her head again, wearing the brightest of smiles.

"Good girl!"

"What kind of harassment is this?"

"You started it!"

"How so?!"

I had to chuckle. Then I snickered a few times, before breaking out in laughter.

"I don't get you at all today, Harumin!"

I had made a big discovery: Teasing Yuzu was fun!

* * *

 **8-5: I couldn't help but feel doubt**

It was way past eleven, when I finally returned home. After stuffing myself with two parfaits and three pieces of cake, I strangely didn't feel any better. Worse, rather, because I had eaten that much. I wanted to take a bath and go to bed, nothing more than that.

Upon entering, I could see that there was still light in the living room. So, after taking off my shoes and dropping my bag, I went over there to take a look.

"What do we say upon returning home, Noriko?"

"I'm home, father."

He arose, came towards me and gave me big hug. And he smelled of booze.

"It has been a while, Noriko! I'm sorry for being away almost all the time."

"No, it's alright. You and mother are doing it for our sake."

I had to be a sorry sight, after how much I had cried over Katana yet again. And I was certain he had noticed, yet he didn't say a thing.

"Your friend is here, by the way. Kitani-san."

Ah, so Seto had brought her home. Given her circumstances, that had probably been the only available choice.

"Is she asleep already?"

"Yes, sorry about that, but she's in your room. Had we known you would come home, we had readied the guest room."

I plopped down next to the table, my father also took his seat again.

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault for dropping by out of the blue."

"What are you saying, Noriko? This is your home, too. You are welcome at any time."

I smiled a faint, sad smile. Home, yeah, that it had always been and always would. But the second home I had found just recently – I wondered if I would be easily able to return there.

"This reminds me, you are not staying at Katana-chan's place tonight?"

The fierce grip I had felt around my heart ever since my fight with her tightened.

"No."

Though I didn't look at him, I could feel, that my father was regarding me closely. He, too, was of course aware of my feelings always showing clearly in my face and eyes. And at that moment I had to doubt that there was a single shred of life in them. I was so exhausted that I couldn't even feel upset. And my chest pained so much, that I was barely able to breathe. I had wanted to know, what love was like, experience all aspects of it. But, had I known it could also hurt that much, over a few words exchanged in the heat of the moment, I might actually have reconsidered it.

Wait, what was I thinking? True, Katana had hurt me and it felt unbearable, but I did have a lot of pleasant memories with her too, did I not? Why would the word reconsider even pop up in my mind like that? I was in love with Katana, and Katana was in love with me. But, at that moment, I couldn't help but feel doubt.

"You should go to sleep, Noriko."

"I still need to take my bath."

"Just take a shower tomorrow morning. It's unbearable to see you like this."

Unbearable. Yeah, I had to be a very sorry sight.

I slowly got up.

"I'll head to bed, then. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

 **8-6: The both of us headed for our respective classes**

"So this is how it is."

She had bowed down as deep as she could.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

Matsuda-sensei sighed.

"Don't worry about it. From everything you told me, it's Kurohima-san's fault. Raise your head."

"I have to apologize, too. Had I anticipated my mother's moves, I might have been able to do something about it."

The student adviser gave me a meaningful look. Then a faint smile appeared on his face.

"Nobody has ever been able to anticipate your mother's moves. You would be the first to be able to."

About that he was probably right.

"Excuse me, but about Nori… I mean, Shinsetsu-san's suspension..."

"Of course, given the circumstances, I will lift it instantly. She will also receive credit for the classes she missed yesterday and will miss today."

"Actually, she's at the park near the station. If I called her right now, she would still be able to make it in time."

"I see. Well, since this is a special case, you may use your phone. If you get caught, tell them I allowed it this once."

"Thank you so much, Matsuda-sensei!"

With that, Kitani-san rushed off. It was refreshing to see her in high spirits again. Upon turning on her phone that morning, she realized, she still had an unread message from my mother, telling her she had deleted the recording and would not forward it to her parents. Also, the spyware my mother had installed on her phone was gone, which I had thoroughly checked. And with Noriko's suspension and impending expulsion canceled, one could say that all's well that ends well. Well, almost.

"Excuse me, Kyoka-san, do you still need something from me?"

"Yes, excuse me for spacing out."

I lowered my gaze for a moment, then looked him directly in the eyes.

"Kitani-san has told me, that she was explicitly told to meet you here in the counseling office after lunch break started. However, unless someone has an issue to discuss with you, you rarely are here before classes end. May I assume, that you were involved in her scheme?"

He regarded me quietly for a while, clearly reflecting upon what to say. I knew instantly that I was spot on.

"Actually, the only thing she told me, was, that a student would come to see me. Knowing her, doing it the way she did, she probably meant it as a hint towards someone. You, I would assume, Kyoka-san."

"A hint?"

"Yes, that is what I believe. I do not know any more, but if I may go ahead and conclude a little from what I think to be true, she seems to be against the kind of relationship you and Shinsetsu-san have and thus wanted to get her expelled in order to separate you two."

I gasped in surprise.

"How long do you think I've been doing this job now, Kyoka-san? To me, your behavior is rather obvious."

Certainly, he was in his fifties already and had done this job for more than thirty years already. I frowned and my gaze dropped.

"Will you… do something about it?"

"Worry not."

My surprised gaze met his again.

"I am well aware that love has more facets than society wants it to have. And as long as you don't break any school rules or cause an incident that would sully the school's reputation, I have no intention to act. After all, the time of youth is precious and you should enjoy it to the fullest. But that is just the opinion of an aging man."

That was a weight off my mind. A same sex relationship in Hatsuoka would have, had it ever came to light, meant the expulsion for both Noriko and me.

"Be wary though, Kyoka-san."

His tone had become significantly more honest.

"Your mother, Kurohime-san, is a dangerous person. She had only been here during her first year of high school, but, during that time, had forced two teachers to quit and gotten six students expelled, simply, because she disliked them. Her schemes are elaborate and almost impossible to uncover until it's too late. Had Kitani-san not had the courage to go against her orders, Shinsetsu-san might actually have been expelled – without even me being able to do something about it. You should strongly consider the relationship the two of you have and if it is worth the risk of sullying your records for the rest of your lives. I assume, that this time she has gone easy on you mainly to send you a warning. But I wonder if she will not do it more thoroughly next time."

It pained me how right he probably was. And it was irritating that I, her daughter, had not known about which school she event went to. And what she had done there. More so, that had been thirty years before – and she surely had not gotten rusty already. And even with that scheme she had managed to get Noriko and me into a fight. Had she truly wanted to, she could really have separated us for good. But, even so, there was one thing still bothering me.

"If her schemes were that hard to uncover, how do you know about all of it?"

"Because she barely made any effort to hide it. True, she never left any evidence, but judging from her behavior it was usually obvious, that she was responsible. Her name was truly befitting the kind of person she was."

"Her name?"

Of course. Her old teachers would also know what her name was before she had changed it.

"Would you mind telling me?"

"I see, she hasn't even told her own daughter. That's like her, I'd say. However, I think there is a particular reason she hasn't told you yet. Are you sure you want to know?"

For a reason I did not understand I became anxious. But my curiosity got the better of me.

"Please do."

"Very well. Her name used to be Kyoka Katana."

"Huh?"

What was up with that? She had abandoned that name just to pass it on to me?

"No wonder you are surprised. If I had to guess, because she was just like her name suggested, she wanted to pass it on to you in order for you to become a person just like her."

Me, becoming a person like her? No thank you.

"I see, you are not exactly happy with that idea. I really don't think it's a bad thing though. Let me explain. Kyoka, written with the Kanji for 'necessary' and 'obstruction', together read as 'fortification', and the given name Katana, Japan's famous blade, have probably been given to her in hopes of making her a sturdy and strong person. And, even though she has always been doing things in unacceptable ways, she has indeed always been both: sturdy and strong. And I think, she wants you to be like that, too."

To be honest, had I been given that name by anyone but her, I might have really liked having it. But since she had begun to mess with my life, for reasons she hadn't even properly explained to me, I had grown to dislike her even more than I already had. There was no way I could be happy about my name.

"I have no intention of becoming like her. Never."

A faint smile formed on his face.

"I can understand that, too."

Then the school bell rung, signaling for the first lesson being about to start. So I thanked Matsuda-sensei for what he had told me and the both of us headed out to our respective classes.

* * *

 **8-7: Go already**

After everything that had happened, I could return to school without a hitch. However, I just couldn't be excited about it at all. The evening before I had had a fight with Katana. I was anxious. How would I face her after what had happened? Would she, by chance, just walk up to me and act as if nothing had happened, like she had done after our very first kiss on the rooftop? I actually had a very faint hope that she would, but I really couldn't see it happening.

Especially since lunch break was already about to start and I hadn't even gotten a greeting from her. After rushing in at the last minute for the first lesson, she had just quietly sat in her seat, the one most to the right in the front row. And I had just sat in my seat, the third to the left in the back row. And neither of us had made an effort to break the unbearable silence between us.

Kitani-chan had tried to cheer me up during the breaks, but to no avail. Though she had still no idea about my relationship with Katana, I had told her, that we were fighting and that it would probably take a while for us to patch things up. That's what I felt.

As lunch break finally started, I instantly got the two lunches I had prepared out of my desk and arose. Katana got out of her seat, too. And she just stood next to it, looking as lost as I probably looked. After all, for one and a half months then, we had always eaten lunch together on the rooftop. And, even though I had wondered, whether we would still be able to do that again right away, I hadn't been able to help it and ended up preparing her lunch, too.

And yet I could just stand there, next to my seat, staring at her back, unable to make a step towards her. The person I loved was right in front of me. I had been able to go to her casually, energetically, all the time. But a fight later I suddenly wasn't able to anymore. Was it even me who should go to her? It was her, who had hurt me, after all. But was that even important?

Suddenly, I received a forceful push from behind and I began stumbling forwards. In surprise, after regaining my balance, I turned around, to spot Kitani-chan.

She nodded.

"Go already."

That gave me the courage I needed. I smiled at her.

"I'm on my way!"

 **Chapter 8: The fight that had made a dent in our happiness**

 **\- END -**

* * *

 _Author's notes:_

 _I hope y'all liked it._

 _Ah, they're having their first fight. And I'm having a clear vision in mind how it all will turn out, so I hope I will be able to deliver it well._

 _Until next time!_

 _kstefan88_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's notes:_

 _Update! It was ready two days ago, but my ISP foiled my plans._

 _After their fight and Katana's talk with Matsuda-sensei, what will happen now? Find out and:_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Fortified Blade – Chapter 9**

 **9** **-** **1:** **I cannot let that happen**

We were sitting on the rooftop, silently eating our meals. The only thing we had said to each other all day had been our greetings. And even those we had only managed to say after lunch break had already started. Just how had things become that unbearably awkward between us? We needed to talk, desperately. But neither of us managed to say something.

Out of the corner of my eye I was taking a look at her lunch, which she had almost finished. Only the green bell peppers were left. I couldn't even remember having put some in, but I inwardly patted myself on the shoulder for doing so. If anything, they would probably give us a chance to talk.

Before I realized it my eyes had begun to wander up Katana's slender, you could say frail, body. The feeling I first had, when I regarded her in the classroom over and over again, after I had first met her, how she would shatter, if I touched her, returned. And yet I couldn't help but feel that I wanted to. I wanted to grab her waist. I wanted to slowly let my hands slide up her body, sneakily let them glide over her cute, small breasts. I wanted to caress and kiss her neck. I wanted to lick her ears to hear her cute moans. I wanted to pinch her. I wanted to kiss her.

"What do you think you are doing at school?"

My heart skipped a beat. Without me realizing it, I had crouched up to Katana. My right hand was placed on her lap and my face was really close to hers. Thinking about her deep black hair, her soft, white skin and her tender lips my hearth began to race. I really, really wanted to kiss her.

But her gaze made me hesitate. It was as deep as always and seemed to draw me in. But it was stern to the point, that it was sending chills down my spine. And yet, I was still, slowly but steadily, closing in on her. She knew, how I felt, didn't she? And she felt the same, did she not?

My longing won against her gaze. I placed my left hand on the side of her neck while I let my right hand slide upward her body. I toppled her over.

"Nori…!"

And then I kissed the one I loved in what had felt like forever. Though it had been but a day, I had missed it so much, especially after our fight. I could feel her heartbeat and hear her stifled, high pitched moans as I caressed her right ear. But it somehow didn't feel right. Her tongue was not responding to mine as it usually would have. And I couldn't feel her hands on my body at all.

I warily ended our kiss. And when my gaze met hers, my chest tightened painfully. She was mad.

"K-Katana..."

She cut me off sharply.

"What do you think you are doing… at all?"

"Huh?"

She pushed me away while getting up. She then proceeded to pick up her lunch, closed it and arose.

"I'm mad at you. Let us talk another time."

I watched her walk towards the rooftop door thunderstruck.

"D-don't… don't..."

My voice was so faint, even I could barely hear it. I got up staggering and began to follow her. My steps hastened until I was running. And then I leaped, flinging my arms around her from behind, pressing my face against her back, holding her as tightly as I could.

"Don't do that to me!"

"Let go..."

"Don't walk away from me like that!"

"Please, let go..."

"Why has it come to this? I don't want that at all! I hate it!"

"Please… just… let go."

"No! I won't! Not until you tell me what is going on!"

"LET GO!"

That yell of hers had struck me like lightning. My whole body had gone numb. My arms let go of her and limply slid off of her. Only my forehead was still resting on her back and I could see my tears dripping to the ground. I could feel her heavy heartbeat, hear her heavy breathing – and I could hear her sobbing.

"Why, Katana?"

I didn't receive an answer, but she wouldn't leave either. I thought as hard as I could. What did I need to do, what did I need to say? And I could only say one thing.

"Do you not… love me anymore?"

The sound of her lunchbox dropping to the ground startled me.

"Why do you ask me that?"

The lump in my throat grew bigger and bigger. I placed my hands on the sides of her chest and grasped her uniform fiercely. I didn't want for things to be like they were. But what could I, should I have done?

"Because… you're acting… like you do. You've never been… like that towards me. Not even… yesterday. I love you. I love you so much. But I don't know… what to do… if you're acting… like that."

She didn't answer again. But I could hear them… her sobs… her sniveling… her whimpers. And that's when I realized, what a fool I was. Of course she hated for things to be like that, too. Was that what she had meant, when she had questioned my trust in her?

"Noriko."

"Yes?"

"If we stay together… my mother… will never let us be in peace. There's no telling what she will end up doing. And even though I was confident at first… that I could stand up to her… I've probably just been lying to myself. I thought… I would be able to reason with her… because it is _her_. But it was… in vain. This time… she merely gave us a warning. If I don't do… as she says… she will ruin your life. I cannot… let that happen. That is why, Noriko..."

She grabbed my hands and pushed them away from her, before she let go of them again.

"...we can't associate anymore. I'm sorry."

She then picked up her lunchbox. And then she walked away.

And it was that moment I realized, that "another time" would probably never come.

* * *

 **9-2: But I knew, that even with me, she didn't know what to do**

As agreed, I was waiting for Nori-chi in front of the train station near Aihara Academy. And I was worried. The day before she had suddenly told me, that it would probably be better for Yuzu not to come. Also, she had completely changed our plans for the day. But, no matter how I insisted, she just wouldn't tell me, what the reason for all that was.

I was anxiously looking around, hoping to spot her bright, red hair in the crowds. And when I finally did and my gaze fell upon her face, my chest tightened. She looked devastated. Every last trace of the cheerfulness she had used to have, was completely gone. The bright and colorful life in her fir green eyes had been replaced by a deep sadness. And the area around her eyes was red, just as if she had just cried.

"I'm sorry for making you wait."

Her voice was unusually deep and flat. She didn't look at me, not at all. And my worry for her grew even stronger.

"Nori-chi, just what in the world..."

She cut me off with a trembling voice, just, as if she was about to break down.

"Let us not… talk here."

Both of her hands were grabbing my left one and she placed herself behind me, resting her forehead on my left shoulder.

"Let's go."

It was agonizing to see my childhood friend like that. We were walking slowly, because it was hard to walk with her so close behind me, but I didn't dare to ask her to walk next to each other. And all I could think about was, just what could have happened for the most cheerful girl to become like that. I knew, that she had had a fight with her girlfriend a few days before, but she had seemed quite well despite that. And then she suddenly had become a wreck. Having spotted her in the crowd, I had instantly known that she had cried just shortly before and was then doing her very best to hold it back. And I already had the feeling that we wouldn't get to sing much at the Karaoke place we were headed to.

When the place came into sight, I could feel her grip around my hand tightening to the point it began to hurt. I had become so anxious, that I stumbled over my words more than once when renting a room for the two of us. And when we were finally there, Nori-chi let go of my hand, put her bag onto the bench next to the door and took a seat on the other side. Then she slowly patted a spot next to her, still not having made eye contact with me. I put my own bag next to hers and then sat down next to her right.

For a while it was awfully quiet. My gaze was glued to her face, which was hidden behind strands of her bright red hair. I was afraid of saying something, but I had to. So I spoke up.

"Nori-chi..."

It had made her twitch startledly.

"Just what happened? You're worrying me if you are quiet like this."

Without the slightest warning she suddenly flung her arms around me, toppled me over and ended up lying atop of me, her face buried in my chest. All of a sudden – well, not that I had not expected it – she had begun to cry heavily. And all I could do was to hug her back tightly, holding her, waiting for her to settle down.

She hadn't told me anything yet. But I could already tell, that I would have a hard time helping my dear friend out.

Suddenly her crying stopped. Her hands were sliding out from below me and she lifted her head, intensely staring at my chest. She then placed her hands on my breasts and gently squished them, making my heart skip a beat.

"That's oddly soothing."

Her face was still overrun with tears, but her crying had stopped. And though I was a little embarrassed, I didn't really mind if it helped her. Suddenly, she stopped, not moving her hands an inch, and placed her chin on my chest, looking at me.

"Are you… feeling better?"

"Not at all, but I calmed down a bit."

"That's a relief."

I had said that, trying to smile warmly. But I wasn't relieved at all.

"But just what did happen? You're totally not yourself."

"I know."

She sighed.

"It's hard to talk like that."

She then slowly got up and sat down again, as did I. She sniveled, wiping the tears off her face.

"Sorry for jumping at you like that."

"It's alright."

I had said that trying to sound as reassuring as possible. Then I placed my left hand on her shoulder and my right one on her lap. She grabbed the latter with both her hands and began to massage it slowly.

"You know… I had intended to talk with you about the fight Katana and I had. And even though that is still unresolved, I don't know if it can be resolved anymore."

My chest tightened again, seeing that endlessly sad smile on her face, the gaze of which staring into nowhere.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You see, Harumin… the day after our fight… Katana had behaved strangely cold towards me. Of course… after our fight… talking to her was hard. And I thought it felt the same to her."

She sat herself a little closer to me and grasped my hand tighter.

"I knew we needed to talk. But I just couldn't think of anything. And I wanted to kiss her so badly. And before I knew it, I had done it."

Tears began to drip from her face again.

"But something was off. She didn't respond to me at all. On the contrary, she even got mad at me. And I know she had all right to do so. After all, we had just somehow averted me being expelled."

That startled me.

"How did _that_ happen?"

"It was a plot of her mother. She's against the two of us being together, and hence blackmailed a classmate into framing me for sexual assault."

That was shocking. Just what kind of person would do something like that, I was asking myself. Though I then realized, that I _did_ know a person who would do something like that.

"I got really mad at the classmate who had framed me and had almost done something unforgivable to her. But she then told me everything and I realized just how terrible a person I actually am. In the end, Katana's mother gave up on her scheme due to my classmate's courage. However, that's how I got into a fight with Katana. Even though she had told me, that I could always come clinging to her, I hadn't even talked to her and just taken action on my own. But I couldn't have helped it. And then, when she questioned my trust in her, I just ran away from her. And I really wish, the story ended there."

She let go of my hand and laid her arms around me, placing her forehead on my left shoulder. Then she let out a few sobs.

"While my expulsion was revoked after Katana and my classmate had told the school everything, Katana had decided, that her mother wouldn't leave us alone, as long as we were together."

It was that exact moment I realized, what Nori-chi was about to say. I flung my arms around her and pulled her as close as I possibly could. Grinding my teeth I placed my face atop her head. Even I had gotten teardrops in my eyes at that point.

"So, in order to protect me, Katana… Katana..."

She burst out in tears again.

"Katana broke up with me!"

Again, my poor Nori-chi was crying heavily. What a terrible thing for a mother to do to her own daughter. And as someone having a sister just like her, I could very well understand what Nori-chi and Katana-san had to feel at that moment.

I gave it my all to be there for my dear friend, even though all I could do was hold her tightly. I tried to spent the rest of the day together with her, doing the most fun things in order to cheer her up, even if just a little. And even though she ended up playing along, I could tell that my efforts had amounted to nothing, when I was seeing her off at the station. She smiled, yeah, but her eyes were still as sad as when I had first met up with her that day.

"I'm sorry I was dragging you down all day."

"Don't worry about it, Nori-chi. If you need someone to talk to or cry your heart out to, you can always come to me."

She was hugging me again.

"Thank you very much, Harumin. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

But I knew, that even with me, she didn't know what to do.

* * *

 **9-3: And so I went with it**

It happened right before summer break, after endterms were done. I was lying on the rooftop, during lunch break, all on my own, my lunch untouched. Something that had happened quite often during those days. After Katana had broken up with me, despite the support of Kitani-chan, Nori-chi and also Yuzu-chi, I had barely been able to cheer up or at least get my mind off of Katana. Despite having done exceptionally well in the endterm exams, which had earned me a lot of praise from my family as well as my teachers, I just didn't feel like doing anything. Without my beloved one by my side, I just couldn't get motivated for anything remotely fun.

I was a wreck. And it would've stayed that way. No, actually, it did stay that way, but there was a person, one, that had always been observing Katana and me, that made her appearance right there and then.

As said, I was lying on the rooftop, staring into the clear summer sky. It was scorching, probably one of the reasons I didn't have much of an appetite. And then it happened. The place Katana and me had always eaten in, was right next to another small building atop the rooftop, probably responsible for then ventilation of the school. And, while I was looking into the sky, suddenly, from up there, a face popped up, looking at me.

"Man, yer surely lookin' pooped."

That was the first thing she had ever said to me. And I just couldn't bother to react, because I knew, how right she was.

She jumped down, landing right next to me, ending up in a squat. My gaze turned around to regard her. From her uniform I could tell, that she was a year above me. And her panties were bright blue.

"You know, I can totally see your underwear."

She lifted her skirt.

"The view better now?"

I sighed.

"What do you want?"

She let go of her skirt, looking a little disappointed for me not commenting on her panties.

"Yer been comin' here alone a lot recently. Trouble in paradise?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Well, yer 'n yer girl did break up, nah?"

In any other situation, my heart would have skipped a beat. But at that time, I just couldn't even bring myself to care. Being deprived of my precious couple time with Katana, I was about as energetic as a hibernating sloth. Wait, do they even hibernate? Whatever.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well, it's been a month or somethin', so I thought Imma make my move."

I stumbled.

"Your move?"

"Yeah. Yer know, Imma been watchin' yer ever since yer been comin' up here. Bein' all lovey-dovey, I was envious, yer know. Like, I wanted to kinda get some of the sweet stuff too, yer know. And now, since it's been a month since yer breakup, I thought, maybe it's time to come and ask, yer know, if I can have some."

I stumbled again.

"Are you hitting on me?"

She chuckled.

"Nah, yer silly, I ain't hittin' on nobody. It's a confession. Of love, yer know."

I raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"So you say you are in love with me?"

"Yer can say that again! Yer see, Imma have to marry the son of the Hatsuoka family one day. But heck, ain't I far too young for that? I never even met him before! So I thought, yer know, Imma take a look around for someone I could really like. And before I knew it, I had the hots for yer. But yer were already taken, so all I could do was watch. But now, since yer have broken up, 'n since it's been a while, I thought I could just ask you to go out with shabby old me."

What the heck was with that person. I could not tell why, but talking to her, who obviously came from the country, really brightened my mood. Also, she was quite the beauty. Her skin was lightly tanned, her eyes sparkling blue, and she had long, wavy brown hair. Looking at her, I definitely didn't have feelings compared to those I had when first meeting Katana, but her cheerful attitude, her strange way of speaking and her fast forward approach had me, at the very least, interested. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You surely are a strange one."

"Yer know, I hear that quite often. So, what do yer say?"

"What do I say..."

I closed my eyes to ponder for a little. I loved Katana, of that I was sure. But would she, given the circumstances, ever consider getting together with me again? Wouldn't it be better for me to move on? Or would I, probably, be able to make her jealous? And what did it even matter, after everything that had happened?

It was a tough decision. But, right there and then, given the situation, given my mood, given my broken heart, that girl had managed to brighten my mood out of nowhere. And thus I thought, that I should give her a chance.

"I'm Shinsetsu Noriko. What's your name?"

"Minami Touma."

"Isn't Touma a boy's name?"

"Tell that my parents!"

Both of us had to chuckle at that. Then I sat myself up.

"Well, then, Touma-senpai, you wanted some of the sweet stuff?"

"Totally do!"

"Well then..."

And then we kissed. I am not able to explain, why, but, that's what I think, it was what I needed at that time. And so I went with it.

* * *

 **9-4: Why do you need to make everything so complicated**

I took another sip of my tea. As always, it was delicious. After all, Hagiyoshi-san had been with me for about two decades. If anyone, he would have known how I like my tea. Though I have to admit, it was him, who thought me that, if it is warm outside, drinking warm drinks is better than cold ones. Apparently, if you drink cold drinks, your body thinks it is also cold outside, and will hence heat up, making you crave for a cold drink even more. When I was younger, I was all for the cold stuff and had often not felt well afterwards. Thanks to him, I then knew better.

Having a slow day like that one every now and then was a nice change of pace. No lawsuits that needed my attention, no business meetings and the neat program I had been writing and improving for years then, was basically handling the stock market on its own. And ever since my daughter had decided not to associate with Shinsetsu Noriko anymore, I barely had anything to do on that front, either. Honestly, just when you would think that, during summer break, things would be especially busy, everything slows down. Looking back now, I think you could say, I was almost bored.

The only thing on my schedule that day was the visit of my valued daughter Katana. I had been thoroughly surprised, when she had told me she'd come visit during the last week of summer break. She hadn't even had her usual we-need-to-talk-attitude. Could it have been, that, for the first time in forever, my daughter would drop by just to see me?

Surely not. I wasn't fool enough to believe that for even a second, after everything that had happened. Not only had I tried to get her girlfriend expelled and gotten the two of them into a fight, but Katana had also decided, in order to protect her, to break up with her. Obviously she would not come to see me just because. And I was really looking forward to hearing what she had to say.

Though, it really was a shame. Shinsetsu Noriko did, as far as I could tell, really love that foolish, spineless daughter of mine – despite being led astray by that country girl. Ever since their break up, Noriko-san had been in a slump. From everything I had heard and gathered information on myself, she had barely left her room during summer break (though she had quite a few visitors, especially that _certain girl_ ). On the other hand, she had aced two of her endterm exams and scored above ninety points in the other ones, making her place in the top twenty of Hatsuoka, a truly commendable feat for someone who was only good at working hard. I could very well imagine herself immersing in studying even over summer break. In the end, even though that might appear as me justifying my actions, due to them she had been able to improve herself.

Sadly, though, it didn't seem like the same was true for my own daughter. Instead of standing up to me, she had just given up. And despite, given the situation, that was good in its own way, as her mother I was highly disappointed – and worried about her future. Sure, she had acquired all the skills necessary in order to be able to support herself – after all, a sixteen year old girl paying for all her expenses, her apartment and the tuition fee at a prestigious school was indeed not ordinary – but the way she was I wondered, if she would ever be able to find happiness.

I let out a long, exhausted sigh. And that was when the doorbell rang.

I heard Hagiyoshi-san and Katana talk in the corridor for a little. Then I slapped both of my cheeks for a few times. It was not the time to ponder about her future. First I needed to hear what she had come to say.

"Greetings, mother. As agreed upon, I am here. Sorry, I am a little early."

Her attitude towards me was as stiff as always. Obviously.

"Don't worry, I have been expecting you. Please, take a seat."

As always, Hagiyoshi-san had supplied us with tea and his surprisingly tasty homemade cookies, before he left to tend to his other duties, so my beloved daughter and I could talk.

"How rare for you to come by like this. Usually, you state your reason or follow an invitation of mine. What gives me the pleasure of seeing my daughter during summer break?"

"I've come to discuss something with you. It is about the transfer to Aihara you have been asking me to do."

As always, there was nothing to be seen in my daughter's face, not even for me. But it got me curious.

"It was scheduled for next term, or so I would have wanted it."

"I have been considering it, but I think, it is on a way too short notice now. So I decided to do it starting third term."

So it was indeed as I thought. She would just run away. And, as much as I wanted her to transfer, I just couldn't feel satisfied.

"Where does that sudden change of mind come from, Katana?"

I could see a wave of ranger roll down her face, but it vanished nearly instantly.

"I have come to understand, that you won't let me have my way in this one. So, before you actually do something you can't take back, I will, as much as I hate it, comply to your wish. However, I'd like to name two conditions."

That got my hopes up.

"Alright, state them."

"First, regardless of how my relationship with Noriko goes until I transfer, you will not interfere. Second, even though I am transferring a term later than you wanted me to, you will consider this me fulfilling the favor I owe you and not interfere with my life any further. Both are not negotiable."

Not too bad, my dear daughter. She knew, that, if anything, I kept my word.

"I have no issues with either of them. After all, it was you who said you would owe me a favor. If you think this one does it, that is alright with me."

But I could not help but wonder.

"However, how exactly do you think your relationship with Noriko will turn out during the four months you have left together? From everything I know, can it still be called a relationship?"

Her face darkened. And that time, it didn't return to its neutral self.

"Explain yourself, _mother_."

Having her speak so coldly to me pained my heart. Not, that I could have blamed her.

"After all, for almost two months, you barely exchanged a word, let alone done anything lovers would do. At this point you can't even be considered friends, let alone a couple."

"And whose fault do you think that is?"

She had gotten loud, something she rarely did at all.

"Do you really need me to point that out?"

I felt like I heard something snap within her as I had said that. She clicked her tongue and averted her gaze.

"Never mind. I used to think that you, of all people, would understand. But I guess I have misjudged you."

"I do understand far better than you would think, Katana. I told you already: if the two of you want to be together, you will go through hell. If you aren't prepared for that, there is no future for you. And, no, of course you won't be able to make one, either. With the way you are, the two of you having broken up was, though painful, the best thing you could have done."

She slammed her hands onto the kotatsu and shouted at me angrily.

"We didn't break up!"

"I apologize. _You_ broke up with her."

I could see her grind her teeth, while her eyes were glaring daggers t me. It's always the truth that hurts people most, and at that moment I could clearly see that. But Katana was not yet ready to accept the truth, I knew that all too well, too. She probably thought, I was against her relationship with Noriko-san on principle and would do whatever it took to destroy it. But she was gravely mistaken. There had been so many ways for her to solve the issue, but all she had done was to make me the villain.

"I did not break up with her. We are still a couple. And since you agreed to leave us alone, I will show you. You're not as smart as you think. I love Noriko and Noriko loves me. That is something you have no means of changing."

Just ask me already to enable her to got to Aihara with you, you stupid daughter of mine! I really, really, really wanted to say that. But I couldn't. If Katana wasn't able to jump over her shadow and ask me to do that on her own, I wouldn't have been able to not worry about her future happiness. It was not, like I didn't trust her to know what she was doing – but at that moment it didn't seem like she knew at all.

I sighed. Then I ate one of Hagiyoshi-san's cookies. They surely weren't just quite good, they were the best, as I realized that moment.

"Well, I said I wouldn't interfere anymore and I will keep my word. If you think you can fix what you have done, I will be looking forward to seeing the results. However..."

I gave her a condescending look.

"… I really can't see you pull it off."

She arose and turned around.

"I will make you eat those words."

And with that she rushed off.

I stuffed a whole handful of Hagiyoshi-san's cookies into my mouth and chewed on them furiously. Mouth full, I ranted.

"Why, darned daughter of mine, do you need to make everything so complicated!"

Almost choking on the cookies, I drank a whole cup of tea at once.

"Honestly… you will be the death of mine one day."

 **Chapter 9: Coping with what lies behind**

 **\- END -**

* * *

 _Author's notes:_

 _I hope y'all liked it._

 _And there, the first real rival appears, snatching Noriko just like that. What will Katana do about it?_

 _Stay tuned!_

 _kstefan88_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's notes:_

 _Hello everyone. First: thanks for reading and reviewing! Second: Sorry it took longer again._

 _This was a though one to write, but I hope it turned out well. Also, WoW, Overwatch and cheese were keeping me a little busier than I'd like to admit._

 _Now:_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Fortified Blade – Chapter 10**

 **10** **-** **1:** **Change of plans**

I was lying in the middle of my room, on my back, my gaze stuck to the ceiling. And I so didn't feel motivated to go out that day. But it was the last day of summer break and I had barely done anything besides studying and doing the insane amounts of homework Hatsuoka gave. But to say it was scorching hot was an understatement. Honestly, had it helped me to cool down, I had peeled my skin off without a moment's hesitation.

And to top it off that old house we were living in did, of course, not have air conditioning.

The only thing that kept me slightly motivated was, that I would be meeting up with Touma-senpai that day. She had come to visit regularly, help me with my homework and studies and, how do I put it, kept me busy otherwise. Having her around had really helped me through that awful summer break. And, what was most, she had successfully taken my mind off of Katana, from who I hadn't heard even once during those six weeks.

It had already been two and a half months since she had broken up with me. And yet, despite I had decided to move on, I hadn't managed to do that at all. Whenever I wasn't occupied with anything, she popped up in my mind time and time again. That was probably one of the reasons I studied my ass off as I did. But that day should be vastly different. Honestly, had I been able to anticipate what was to come, my motivation to get up, dressed and out of the house would have vanished for good. But everything in order.

Getting ready that day took me thrice as long as usual. Being all sweaty and hot as I was just from lying around naked, I moved at the speed of a sloth. I had actually tried to cool myself down by taking a cold shower, but in that abnormal heat, no matter how much I tried to dry myself after showering, I just couldn't manage, because I started sweating again instantly. And my hopes of being able to cool down outside were zero, too, because there was no wind. Absolutely none.

Accordingly displeased I was, when I stepped out into the bright sun. From the first moment I feared, that I'd be cooked alive out there. The literally only thing keeping me going was looking forward to meeting Touma-senpai. Truth be told, had it been anyone else, I had just canceled plans for the day. But, even though I decided to go out with her on nothing more but a whim, she had given it her utmost to be the girlfriend I needed at that time, just, as if she knew exactly what she needed to do in order for me to feel better. So, against my weaker self that just wanted to lie around and do nothing, I pulled myself together and got going.

On a day like that it would have been really convenient to have Seto around to give me a ride. Unfortunately, though, he was helping my father out with his work. To think, that, even though he had not yet graduated, my father would already let him help, was a real surprise. After all, Seto was really taking his time with graduating. He was pretty much like me: mainly good at working hard. At first, he was worried about even being able to manage studying at a college. And then he was slowly but steadily preparing for his final exams. Seeing him go like he did made me wonder, what I would do with my future. I had absolutely no idea at that point.

Upon reaching the station, my motivation began to falter again, thinking I'd have to be in a train packed with people. On the other hand it was Sunday, so maybe, just maybe I'd be lucky, or so I hoped.

My hopes were in vain.

Well, it wasn't as bad as on weekdays, but the temperature alone made it an ordeal to behold. I was pretty glad, that I never used makeup, because on that day my sweat would have washed it off without a doubt. And, sweating as much as I did, it made me wonder, if it had ever been that bad. Not even during my time practicing Karate I had ever been that beat and wet. Thinking about having to meet my girlfriend like that made me feel uneasy. On the other hand, though, it had to be the same for her.

When I got out of the station near Hatsuoka, I could already spot Touma-senpai, who was waiting for me – standing in the scorching sun like it was no big deal. She waved happily, as she saw me and then energetically came rushing towards me.

"Yo there, Noriko!"

Before I could say something, she was already flinging her arms around me, giving me a tight embrace.

"W-wait, Touma-senpai, I'm all sweaty!"

She opened up our embrace a tad and sternly looked at me out of her sparkling blue eyes.

"Ain't I told yer to drop the honorific already? Geez."

Yeah, that was right. She had told me on every possible occasion. And it wasn't like I didn't want to address

her casually. I really did. But it was kind of hard for me to actually do it.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Touma-sen..."

As I was about to address her formally again, she gave me a short kiss, startling me. It got me embarrassed.

"W-what… not here!"

She smirked at me.

"Huh, what a cute look yer givin' me."

Then her smirk became catty.

"I know! Imma do that whenever yer callin' me senpai, no matter, where we are!"

And, knowing her, she'd totally go through with that. So, hoping to get that idea out of her head, I apologized.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

She ended our embrace, took both of my hands and looked at me. And, despite she was smiling her usual open smile, there was a demanding undertone in her expression.

"Say my name, then. Right now."

That made my heart throb and I knew exactly, how red my face had to be at that moment. And, judging from her gaze and her way of saying it, she wouldn't let me off the hook easily. I gulped. Then I took a deep breath. Then I gulped again. Then I cleared my throat. And then, as nervous as I could possibly have been in that situation, I gave it a shot.

"T… T… To… Toumasen!"

"Who is that!?"

I let my forehead bump onto her shoulder. Please, just let me die, was what I pleaded inwardly.

"I'm sorry. It's still… kinda difficult. May I stick with Touma-senpai for now?"

She sighed. Then she let go of my hands and laid her arms around my head.

"My poor Noriko. Sorry for teasing yer. But yer know, seeing yer all flustered is kinda fun."

Well, wasn't I glad, that at least Touma-senpai had fun. And, yeah, that was sarcasm.

However, it was exactly traits like that one that she had, that made it refreshing to be with her. She said what she thought and did what she wanted without a care in the world. And she was always dragging me into her pace, no matter, how much I tried to resist. Also, at almost all times, she was energetic.

While we were walking towards the shopping center, hand in hand, she was happily chatting away, while I barely managed to say anything.

"Yer know, yer lookin' kinda down. Yer alright?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. It's just so painfully hot today. Honestly, how can you be so full of energy?"

She seemed a little puzzled.

"It ain't that hot."

"Are you for real?"

"Yeah, yer know, I'm originally from Okinawa, and with temperatures like today we ain't even breaking a sweat down there."

She sighed.

"On the other hand, the winters up here are terrible. Like, how do yer people not freeze to death?"

I chuckled.

"I guess we both have our strengths and weaknesses."

"I know, right? Like, imagine me, seeing snow for the very first time in my life at the age of 16! I was so amazed!"

At that moment, for some reason, I wondered. Had I ever had an easygoing conversation like that one with Katana? Had I ever, even once, talked to her, with no other intention than to talk? I couldn't think of anything. And somehow, that was what I thought, that was sad. And, of course, those thoughts of mine clearly showed on my face.

"Yer alright?"

That had brought me back to reality.

"I-I'm sorry, I just..."

As my gaze met hers again, I could tell, that she knew, what had brought me down – or rather, who. And I felt guilty for having my thoughts drift away to my ex-girlfriend while being on a date with my girlfriend. I knew, that Touma-senpai genuinely liked me and that she did everything to make me feel better. And yet, I let my thoughts be led astray that easily. Had our roles been reversed, I can't say if I had been able to bear with that.

Suddenly, she was grabbing my hand and began to drag me along.

"Change of plans."

* * *

 **10-2: And then, yet again, she grabbed my hand**

Before I knew it, I sat on a couch, in Touma-senpai's apartment. And it was so fucking great. Yay for air conditioning!

But, wait, how did I end up there and why? Originally, we had planned to go see a movie, have some ice cream and browse some random stores. And yet, despite that, we were inside her apartment, all on our own, without having done anything. And she was standing in the kitchen, cooking. I had offered to help her, but she had vigorously refused.

"Yer can't keep up with Okinawan cooking."

That she had said. I had cooked for her many times before, and she had always praised me for how tasty it was, but, every single time, she had insisted: Okinawan cooking was the best. Umi Budou. That was what she was making. And, though it's hard to admit, I had never before heard of it.

And she had really gone out of her way. I can't say that I was or have become a friend of seaweed, but man, she knew how to pull it off. Apparently, the seaweed in itself was what made her dish special. It came together with egg rolls, salmon roe and rice. And, for some reason, she had made the seaweed spicy to a degree that I could barely handle it. As I know now, that's not how you do it, but, as she had told me, it was what made the dish extra special. Also, according to her, spicy food is best when it is hot outside. I had had my doubts, but it was so delicious, that I asked for seconds – and thirds.

After we both had eaten and done the dishes, I realized, that I was, indeed, in Touma-senpai's apartment. But why? The both of us sat on her couch, me to the left, as I decided to ask her.

"Touma-senpai, why did you bring me here?"

She gave me a warm smile.

"Feelin' better after yer have eaten?"

"I do. And it was really delicious. But we could have gotten something in the mall. Also, we will miss the movie now."

Her smile widened.

"We can go see it later. The director 'n the main actress are popular, so it'll be running for a while."

So far so good. But, and that I couldn't keep myself from asking myself, why did we come to her place? Sure, it was refreshing to be out of the heat and it had been exactly what I needed. And, and I can not cease to mention it, her cooking was delicious beyond everything I had ever made. But, for some reason I'd be sure to find out sooner than I could have imagined it, I was anxious. Her, inviting me to her place, was a first.

I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Touma-senpai. Why did you invite me here all of a sudden?"

She placed her right hand below my chin and lifted it up to meet my gaze. And the instant I saw it, I realized, just how much she was concerned about me. It was filled with love, worry, longing and care to a degree I couldn't remember to have ever seen before. With the gentlest of voices she addressed me.

"I will make you call me Touma."

That alone was enough to make my heart skip a beat.

"What… are you going to do?"

And then she kissed me. Confused as I was, I couldn't help but not resist. At all times, she was so gentle and yet forceful, that I, no matter how much I could have wanted to, was not able to resist that tongue of hers. And as our lips parted, my eyes got, yet again, caught in that endlessly tender gaze of hers.

"Yer know, Noriko… yer truly are special to me. And Imma make sure, that, one day, Imma be special to yer, too."

My heart began to pound heavily. I realized, that she knew, how I didn't love her. I liked her, truly, thoroughly, but the feelings I held for her were vastly different from the ones I still held for Katana. And she knew. And, despite that, she still gave it her all to make me feel better.

"Yer know, Noriko… I've been watching yer 'n Kyoka-san for quite some time. And I know, that yer've been through a lot."

She gave me a short kiss.

"'n I know, Noriko, that yer still love her."

I could see the pain she felt when she had said that. And it made me feel terrible. That girl, Touma-senpai, who had gone out of her way to be there for me, despite knowing I didn't love her, held me so closely. How cheap did I have to be, to make her go through this, for my own, selfish desires?

"But, yer know… she's broken up with yer. And she ain't be comin' back. That's something yer gotta understand. And if you can't..."

She kissed me yet again.

"… Imma make yer."

And then, yet again, she grabbed my hand and dragged me along – into her bedroom.

* * *

 **10-3: Even, if it would be the last thing I ever did**

Summer break was almost over. It was the last day. And it was the day before the day I would make sure, to be able to spend as much time with Noriko as possible, before I would have to leave. I had made her promise, made that so called mother of mine promise, that she wouldn't interfere any further. And, if I knew one thing about her, even if it was only that one thing, it was, that she kept her words.

I couldn't stand her. No. To put it like that is an understatement. I hated her, from the very bottom of my heart. After I had broken up with Mei and transferred schools, I had finally found someone I really loved. I wouldn't say, that I hadn't loved Mei, but my feelings for Noriko were on a completely different scale. And yet… that damned mother of mine had had to interfere. I couldn't grasp her reasons at all. She, herself, had once abandoned everything, in order to be with the one she loved. And yet, she was against my relationship with Noriko.

No, I didn't get that woman. Not at all.

But I would show her. Her and everyone, just how much Noriko meant to me. I would make her understand, that she had no means of deciding my life for me. It was _my_ life, after all. There was nothing more important to me than Noriko, and I would make her see, whatever it would take. I had already decided, more than once, that I would let nothing get between the two of us. That I would hold on to that girl, whatever it'd take. And that damned mother of mine would admit it, that she was unable to change that.

And yet, despite thinking like that, I had barely been able to talk to Noriko for two and a half months. No, that was not quite correct. I was afraid to do so. Afraid of what mother would do if I did. She had almost gotten her expelled once. And thus, in order to protect the one I loved, I had decided to not associate with her anymore.

But the time was nearing, when I could be with her again. And I could barely await it. Kissing her, hugging her, holding her hand – heck, and I'll be damned, just seeing her face would make me float to cloud nine.

My companion Kuropen was tightly squeezed by me as I was lying on my bed, staring through the ceiling. I was so anxious, so happy and yet so scared. How should I approach her, after everything that had happened? I had not the slightest clue. But of one thing I was sure: I would be able to pull it off. I loved her with everything I was. And, even though I knew I had hurt her deeply by distancing myself like I did, I would make sure to mend her heart.

Even, if it would be the last thing I ever did.

* * *

 **10-4: Don't worry about that**

She was the cutest girl I had ever met. It had been by pure chance, but I guess that is always how it goes. And at that moment I was excited, excited to know how she would react if I told her what I wanted to do, how I'd make sure Kyoka-san would vanish from her heart and mind for good. Though, at first, that hadn't been my intention at all.

Asking her out was merely a plot. Surely, she was cute, but I hadn't been too fond of the idea. But, the more I had come to know her, the more time I had spent with her, the more I came to like being with her. And, at one point, of that I was sure, I would fall for that cute girl. And I wondered, would she eventually fall for me, too?

It was clear as day that she only had decided to go out with me, because she needed someone to be close to. And the one she wanted to be close to had broken up with her and, for everything I knew, she would not come back. Of course, had she had the chance to be with Kyoka-san again, she would have broken up with me instantly. But I had begun to wonder, if that was what I wanted. And I would test them, both my feelings and hers, on that day. Thoroughly.

We were lying on my bed, she on her back and me next to her, on my left side. Her head rested on my left arm, both of her hands on her chest, my right hand atop of them. We were looking into each other's eyes and I could see it in her gaze, how anxious she was. And heck, her face was already as red as a lobster. And I wondered, if she could anticipate what was about to come. And the longer I had her wait, the more thrilled I became. Just imagining what would happen to her face when I told her about my plans got my heart racing faster and faster. To think, that someone I had had no real intention to go out with could make my heart race like that after a mere six weeks amazed me. And I failed to understand, why Kyoka-san broke up with her instead of fighting for her.

And, even though Kurohime-san would be sure to scold me for it, I wanted to make sure Noriko and Kyoka-san wouldn't get back together again. Truth be told, at that point I didn't love Noriko. But I held deep feelings for her, deeper than I had anticipated. And I wondered, was I still just pretending to be her girlfriend or had I actually become her girlfriend? That was what I wanted to find out, for myself and only myself. And if I had, Kyoka-san wouldn't get Noriko back from me, no matter what.

"Noriko."

"Y-yes?"

I moved my right hand from its spot and gently shoved it below Noriko's hands. The beat of her heart was fast and strong. Though it might have been my imagination, I thought I could actually hear it.

"My dear Noriko."

Her heart skipped a beat and she gulped. And I could see, through her eyes, how much her anxiety was growing.

"For a while now I've been thinking."

She took a very deep breath.

"About yer and me."

I gave her a short kiss.

"When I'm with yer… I'm utterly happy. Yer the cutest girl. Yer beautiful. And… yer utterly attractive."

The red in her face deepened, what I had not thought to be possible. And her heart was pounding as if it wanted to jump right out of her chest. And at this point I realized, that I was indeed falling for that red haired girl right next to me.

"I only want to look at yer. And I want yer to only look at me."

A slight touch of guilt appeared in her face. She knew that I was talking about her feelings for Kyoka-san. And, so I thought, she didn't want to feel for her anymore. She wanted to feel for me, who had been with her and done her best to make her happy.

"And I've been thinking… about what to do about it."

Both of her hands were then tightly grasping my right hand, which was still resting atop her heart. And I knew, that she had begun to realize where I was going to take what I was saying.

"And I think… to make sure only I am on your mind… there's but one way."

Then, when I was about to say it, my heart had began to throb heavily, too. In my mind I had run through that scenario countless times. And, thinking about it, had always made it seem easy. But, when the moment was actually there, it turned out to actually be difficult.

"What I'm trying to say… what I think we should do..."

I closed my eyes for a moment to muster my courage and sort my thoughts. Then I opened them again to meet Noriko's gaze. And instantly I was again caught in her lively, fir green eyes. And I could tell, tell, that she knew, what I was about to say. And because of that, I understood that I could do it.

"We should… have sex."

And then, upon seeing the changes in her eyes and face, the maelstrom of emotions that single sentence had caused, how much all the gears in her brain were turning, trying to process what I had just said, I fell in love with her.

"D-do yer… want to?"

For a while she only looked at me, pondering about what to say. And I hoped her answer would be yes.

"R-right… now?"

My heart stopped for a moment. That meant she wanted to, right? Did I not misinterpret it? Could I go ahead? Thousands of questions were spinning around in my head. But there was only one thing for me to say.

"Yes. Right now."

Her gaze dropped and for a moment I feared I had overdone it. Then, however, she let go of my hand and turned to her side, facing me again.

"I… d-don' know… how to do it."

I gently pushed her back onto her back. With my right hand I took her left one, intertwining our finger. Then I placed myself half atop of her, placing my right knee between her legs. I kissed her as passionately as I probably never had before. And, considering how much more powerful that kiss felt compared to all the ones we had shared before, I realized, once again, that I had fallen for that red haired girl.

After our lips parted, I regarded Noriko with the most loving gaze possible.

"Don't worry about that. I will teach you."

And over the events of the following few hours I'll cast a veil of silence.

* * *

 **10-5: That day I had fallen in love**

I was on cloud nine. Had I been able to anticipate how passionate that cute, red haired girl would be, I wouldn't have waited as long as I did to have sex with her. Despite being as exhausted as I was after hours of making love with her, I felt as light as a feather. And I had totally, utterly fallen for her.

And still, after we were done something hadn't felt right about her. She had become awfully quite and had seemed to be deep in thought. And she had been eager to leave. She had said, that her way home was long and how she needed to be in bed early to not be late for school, and I had acted as I accepted that answer. But I knew there was something else on her mind. And I feared, that I knew exactly, what it was – or rather, who. And I feared, that my plan had failed.

But still, at that moment, despite having those worries, I could not help but grin like the lovey-dovey idiot I was. Those feelings I had developed for that red haired girl were love. And that fact alone, that simple realization, made me so happy, that I could barely handle it. Whatever it was that Noriko had felt after our date that had turned out vastly different than originally planned, I would make sure to get it out of her mind. I had realized, that I wanted to be with her more than anything else. And I would work as hard as necessary, do whatever it took, to make sure we would stay together.

Then my phone vibrated. I had received a message, from Noriko.

"I'm sorry, Touma-senpai. Today was a mistake. Right now, I don't know what I'm feeling anymore. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I'm sorry for saying this with a message, but right know I couldn't bear to see your face or hear your voice. I need to think, think a lot, and to sort my feelings out in order to understand them. Right now, my inside is pure chaos. I'm truly sorry. I'm a terrible person for doing this to you. But until I understand just what is going on with me, I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to see your face. I'm honestly, truly sorry. Noriko."

I kept staring at that message in disbelief. I kept reading it over and over again. And I just couldn't grasp what it was saying. And I read it again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Tears began to drip onto the display.

And again.

And again.

I began to sob.

And again.

And again.

And again.

The phone slipped out of my hand and fell onto the floor.

"What..."

I began to cry. And I felt like I was being torn apart. I didn't understand what was going on at all. Just why had things turned out like that? I couldn't grasp it.

I picked the phone up and read the message again. That couldn't be. It just couldn't be. There had to be some kind of mistake. But, no matter how often I read that message, its content didn't change.

That day I had fallen in love. And that day I had been broken up with.

I was devastated.

* * *

 **10-6: I had no idea how to handle the situation**

My heart was pounding like crazy. My thoughts were spinning around. And I was as nervous as never before. I kept staring at the clock, anxiously waiting for the bell to ring. Because, on that day, I would be able to be, after two and a half months, with Noriko again.

But the time just wouldn't pass. It felt, like I had been sitting there for hours. And the longer it took, the more nervous I got. Ever since I had gotten my mother to promise to leave Noriko and me alone, I had been thinking, over and over again, how I should approach her. And it was so unlike me.

All I needed to do, was to go and talk to her, tell her about my mother's promise, so I could be together with the one I loved again. It was so easy, and yet seemed like an unscalable hurdle.

But those past two and a half months had been hell for me, and surely for my beloved Noriko, too. And even if the time we had left together was short, I was the one who needed to make sure. Make sure, that we would be able to make the most out of it. And that was the reason that I, as the bell was ringing, against my nervousness and anxiety, was able to muster my courage, get out of my seat and walk to Noriko's desk.

"Noriko."

Addressing her out of the blue after that much time seemed to have startled her. She gazed at me in surprise.

"K-Katana?"

My heart was pounding even heavier. Seeing her face, looking into her vivid eyes, hearing her voice, after all that time. I had to thoroughly hold back in order not to fling my arms around her and kiss her right there and then.

"I need to talk to you. Can you come with me, please?"

She seemed completely baffled. And I felt so guilty, because I hadn't been able to be with her for so long. But that day that would change.

"S-sure."

She slowly got out of her chair, her gaze not leaving mine. I could see in her eyes, how much was going on in her head at that moment. And I could tell, that she had no idea why I was talking to her again all of a sudden.

We were walking quietly. I wanted to, needed to speak up so badly, but I held back. Until we were on the rooftop, I couldn't tell her what I desperately wanted and needed to. However, as I took the first step of the stairs, her hand grabbed the back of my uniform. In surprise, I turned my head around to her. Her gaze was glued to the ground and she looked like she was in great pain. Her voice was quiet and faltering.

"I can't… go up there for a while."

Then she lifted her gaze to meet mine again.

"Can we talk behind the gym?"

"Sure."

We then changed our route and instead went there. And all the time I kept looking at the so much smaller girl walking next to me. I was worried beyond words about that expression of hers. And I couldn't help but think it was my fault she looked like that. But I would make up for it. I would make sure to make up for it!

As we had reached our destination, I placed myself directly in front of her. Her gaze was again glued to mine. And I had gotten even more nervous. I wanted to kiss her so badly. But first, I needed to talk.

"Noriko. I have to apologize for the past two and a half months."

Her eyes widened.

"Even though it was because of my mother, it is also my fault for not being able to protect you in any other way. However, I couldn't bear the situation we were in at all. And I could see, see it everyday, and can still see it today, that it was the same for you. And I have thought, long and hard, what to do about it, but couldn't come up with anything. Therefore, despite hating it, I have decided to comply with my mother's wish and transfer starting next term."

She lowered her gaze. And she seemed totally puzzled. I inwardly pleaded for her to hang in there.

"However, in exchange I had my mother make a promise."

I took both of her hands and her gaze shot up to meet mine again. I took a step forwards, getting close enough for our chests to almost touch.

"I made her promise to not interfere with our relationship anymore. We can be the couple we used to be."

Her mouth opened slightly and tears began to roll down her face.

"W-what… are you saying?"

That made me stumble.

"What do you mean, Noriko?"

"B-but… you broke up with me!"

That came as a shock. Had it really, truly seemed like that?

"N-no! I would never do that! I love you, from the bottom of my heart! I could never break up with you!"

Her head bumped onto my chest.

"You idiot… you big, big idiot!"

She dropped to her knees. I instantly knelt down in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Noriko! I didn't want to confuse you like that! I will make up for it, plenty, I promise you!"

She looked at me again. Her face was completely overrun with tears. She sobbed.

"I… I thought… you had broken up with me. And I was so sad. It hurt so much. I didn't know what to do. And… I thought… that we would never be together again. And that thought… it hurt so much… it was eating me alive."

My chest tightened to the point I was barely able to breathe. I felt so guilty, having hurt the one I loved that much. And I understood her pain so well.

"And… and… and I wanted… to be happy again. But I didn't know what to do. And then… another person asked me out on the last day before summer break. And I was thinking… if you would never… come back to me… what should I do? I wanted to… be happy again… and so I decided, that, maybe… if I went out with that other person… I could eventually forget about you."

It felt like my heart was being impaled. Just what had I done to my beloved Noriko? Just why had I made her misunderstand me like that? I had never wanted for her to have to feel like that, think things like that! And I needed to tell her, desperately. But I couldn't get a single word out.

"And I decided… to go out with her."

My mind went blank.

"But… even though… she has given it her all… to make me feel better… I just couldn't stop thinking about you! I didn't know what to do! But then… yesterday..."

She lowered her gaze and ground her teeth.

"Something… happened. And now… I don't know… anything anymore! I don't know if I love her! I don't know if I love you! I don't know what to do!"

My heart was shattered to bits. Due to my own incompetence, because I couldn't convey what I had needed to properly, the one I loved more than anything else might have fallen out of love with me.

I put my arms around her and pushed her forehead into my chest tightly. And, at that point, I couldn't hold back my tears anymore.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I'm the biggest idiot! I'm so… sorry."

I had no idea how to handle the situation. But I knew one thing for sure: repairing my relationship with Noriko would be one of the hardest trials of my life.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: We ended up breaking each other's hearts**

 **\- END -**

 _Author's notes:_

 _I hope y'all liked it._

 _And I really wonder how things will go from here. Katana has decided to transfer to Aihara. Her wish to be with Noriko until might not come through. Noriko is in a state of utter confusion. And poor Touma-chan is in bits. I've got a lot of things to tend to._

 _See you next time!_

 _kstefan88_


End file.
